Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas
by Neah Lotto
Summary: Stan gusta de Kyle, Tweek gusta de Craig, pero nada ha sucedido. Bueno, entonces es hora de que los dos unan fuerzas. ¿Kenny tiene una idea? A probarla, entonces. Style, Creek, Bunny, Candy, ¿Steek? , ¿Cryle? Y mucho más. FINALIZADO.
1. El límite entre lo normal y lo anormal

**Title:** Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas…

**Chapter: **El límite de lo normal y lo anormal

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **31 de agosto del 2009

**Finalizado: **

**Status: **En progreso (1/¿?)

**Pairings:** Style, Creek, Bunny, Candy, Stan x Gary, ¿Stan x Tweek? ¿Craig x Kyle? Y más conforme vaya improvisando xD

**Warnings:** Slash, Lemon en capítulos posteriores, tal vez.

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone T-T Starbucks tampoco me pertenece (nunca he probado ese café, y debo decir que me da curiosidad xD)

**Music: **Brave Hearth-Ayumi Miyazaki

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**VÓMITO, CAFÉ, Y OTRAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**Capítulo Uno**

**El límite de lo normal y lo anormal**

No, no, no, y _**NO**_

¡Esto no era normal! ¡No había manera en que esto pudiera hacerse un huequito en la categoría _'normal'_! Es decir, era cierto que en South Park podía suceder un montón de cosas extrañas, e incluso eran más extrañas en la preparatoria, pero está definitivamente se salía de todo parámetro.

Y es que para Stan Marsh, era anormal estar vomitando por esa _razón_. Lo más extraño es que la _razón_ no era Wendy Testaburguer, no, no, no, de ninguna manera, no desde que ella lo había botado para salir con Cartman.

¿Qué de normal tenía vomitar por tu súper mejor amigo? ¿Qué de normal tenía vomitar por Kyle Broflovski? Si, ese chico judío pelirrojo era la _razón_. La _razón_ por la cual Stan ahora se encontraba vomitando en el piso ante la preocupada y atónita mirada de la susodicha razón, y las asqueadas miradas del resto de los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo.

─Hey, amigo ¿Estás bien?─le preguntó Kyle. Stan abrió la boca para contestar, pero tuvo que volverse para no vomitar en la cara de su amigo. Sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en su cara, salió corriendo de allí, en dirección a los baños.

─Hey, eso fue raro─ dijo Kenny, que había visto toda la escena, y hacia un esfuerzo por no reírse─. ¿Qué crees que tenga Stan?

─No lo sé─ Kyle se encogió de hombros, y caminó al lado de Kenny en dirección a la cafetería─. Tal vez esté enfermo o…

─ ¡GAH!

Los dos se volvieron al escuchar ese grito familiar y un sonido estruendoso. Tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Tweek estaba tirado sobre el charco que había dejado el vómito de Stan, y a eso se le sumaba que se había derramado todo el café caliente encima de él, por lo que se retorcía en el suelo por el ardor que le provocaba la bebida.

Clyde y Token se echaron a reír sin poder contenerse, al ver el espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo su nervioso amigo. Todos en el pasillo también lanzaron unas estruendosas carcajadas que taladraban los oídos de Tweek y tornaban su visión nublada por las lágrimas de humillación.

─ ¡Ya cállense, no es gracioso!─ gritó un enfurecido Craig, enseñándoles el dedo de en medio a todos. Kyle, Kenny, Token y Clyde pararon instantáneamente, y lo mismo ocurrió con los demás.

Tweek no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos, y trató de levantarse.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ le preguntó Craig preocupado, tendiéndole una mano.

─ ¡GAH!─ gritó Tweek apartando la mano de un manotazo, y se echó a correr, seguido por las miradas de los demás. Craig se quedó paralizado casi un minuto, y lo que hizo a continuación fue salir corriendo a buscar a su rubio amigo, no sin antes hacerles su famoso ademán grosero.

─ Coño, eso fue aún más raro─ expresó Kenny, y todos asintieron.

─ ¿A dónde habrá ido Tweek?─ preguntó Clyde.

─Conociéndolo, debió haberse ido a esconder, o a buscar una manera de irse a su casa─ dijo Token encogiéndose de hombros.

─Cambiando de tema ¿hoy habrá entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol americano?─ preguntó Clyde, mientras ahora los cuatro retomaban el camino a la cafetería, escuchando las maldiciones del conserje, que había llegado a limpiar todo el batidillo que habían dejado Stan y Tweek.

─Se supone─ dijo Kenny, abriendo la puerta, y buscando con la mirada alguna mesa libre, hasta que hallaron una─. Aunque no sabemos si Stan irá, porque hoy estuvo vomitando. Está muy jodido.

─Y con lo que pasó con Tweek, no sabemos tampoco si Craig asistirá al entrenamiento─ añadió Token, sentándose en la mesa.

─ ¿Qué carajos está pasando con todos? ─ preguntó Kyle, pensando en la extraña actitud de su amigo ¿Dónde mierdas estaría Stan?

***

En el baño del gimnasio se escuchaban las arcadas de Stan, que trataba de parar su vómito, que se había prolongado tanto, que ahora lo que regurgitaba era pura bilis. Carajo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Para colmo había manchado su suéter café. Maldición, pensaba mientras se lo quitaba

Cuando acabó de vomitar, escuchó a alguien sollozando, y girando la manija de la puerta. En el umbral apareció Tweek, con la ropa totalmente embarrada de algo que reconoció como su propio vómito, y un líquido que había mojado toda su ropa.

─ ¡Mierda, Tweek! ¿Qué fue lo qué te pasó?─ le preguntó.

─ ¡Ah! ¡No me veas! ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa!─ le acusó con el dedo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

─ ¿Mi culpa?

─ ¡Sí! ¡Si no hubieras estado vomitando el pasillo, yo no me habría resbalado! ¡Gah! ¡Para colmo tiré mi café cobre mí!

─Vaya, lo siento─ se disculpó Stan frunciendo el ceño, y entonces recordó algo─. ¿Quieres que te preste mi ropa? Mira, traigo aparte la ropa con la que entreno, aunque esa es más grande y holgada. Supongo que necesitas un baño ¿no? Cuando acabes de bañarte te pasaré la que traigo puesta.

Tweek parecía sopesar la oferta, y acabó aceptándola. Así que los dos se dirigieron a las duchas del gimnasio, donde Tweek se bañaba mientras Stan se quitaba la ropa para ponerse la del entrenamiento. Cuando Tweek salió, Stan le tendió sus jeans y su camisa negra, sin darle el suéter café, pues también estaba manchado de vómito, así que la ropa sucia la pusieron en una bolsa de plástico.

─Bueno, yo creo que ya me voy a mi casa, Tweek. Nos vemos mañana y te traigo tu ropa lavada.

─ ¡Gah! ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Aún tenemos clases!

─ ¿Y qué?─ preguntó Stan restándole importancia─. No pienso volver a la clase para ser el hazmerreír.

─ ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! ¡Todo el mundo se reirá de mí! ¡Gah! ¿Y si las burlas siguen durante todo el año? ¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!

─ ¡Cálmate Tweek! ¡Eso no pasará!─ exclamó Stan, tratando de tranquilizarlo. De todas maneras, pensó el pelinegro, Craig no dejaría que los demás se burlaran de él─. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos los dos a casa? Llevo el auto de mis padres hoy, así que si quieres puedo darte un aventón.

─ ¿En serio? ¡Gah! ¡Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras!─ aceptó Tweek.

Así que los dos salieron de las duchas, observados por la recelosa mirada de un chico de gorra azul.

***

De vuelta a la cafetería.

Ya el receso había terminado, y ahora todos regresaban a sus clases. A Kyle y Kenny se les sumó Butters, que tenía clase con ellos, al igual que Cartman, para mala suerte del pelirrojo. Aunque debía admitir que el carácter de Cartman había cambiado ligeramente desde que salía con Wendy, lo que hacía más soportable su compañía, aunque aún seguía teniendo discusiones con Kyle.

Craig, Token y Wendy se despidieron los demás, no sin que la chica le diera un corto beso a Cartman antes de marcharse.

─Cartman, eres un gordo hijo de puta suertudo─ dijo Kenny y Kyle y Butters se echaron a reír.

─ ¡No me jodas, maldito pobre!─ contraatacó Cartman─. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Stan?

─No lo sé─ dijo Kyle encogiéndose de hombros─. Vomitó un poco y se fue corriendo. Estará enfermo o algo.

─Deberías tener más control sobre tu novio el hippie─ se burló Cartman─. Un día sin que te des cuenta, te lo bajarán.

─ ¡Ya deja de chingar con eso!

Kenny tocó la mano de Butters, haciendo el amago de tomarle la mano, soltándolo enseguida. El pobre chico se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Al parecer algo captó su atención, pues le dio un codazo a Kenny, para que mirara en dirección al estacionamiento. Los dos rubios estaban con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

─ ¿Y ahora que coños tienen, maricas?─ les preguntó Cartman, frunciendo el ceño. Ellos se limitaron a señalar hacia el estacionamiento, y Cartman y Kyle también miraron hacia donde señalaban Kenny y Butters. Cartman quedó con los ojos como platos, y Kyle… simplemente no lo podía creer:

Stan y Tweek caminaban juntos en dirección al auto de los padres del pelinegro. No sería la gran cosa si no fuera por algunos detalles; es decir ¿por qué Stan iba dándola palmaditas en la espalda diciéndole lo que parecían ser palabras que tranquilizaban al rubio, que trataba de aferrarse del brazo de Stan, nervioso, con las ropas de su acompañante puestas? Era la pregunta más larga que Kyle había formulado nunca. ¿Y por qué se dirigían al auto? ¿Por qué Stan le abría la puerta tan caballerosamente? ¿Por qué Tweek llevaba puestas las ropas de su súper mejor amigo, impregnándose con su aroma?

Sin pensar en nada más, Kyle echó a correr hacia el estacionamiento, dejando aún más atónitos a Cartman, Kenny y Butters. Pero Kyle tenía que alcanzarlos. Era su obligación como mejor amigo detener a su mejor amigo.

¿Qué por qué?

En primera… ¡estaban por saltarse todas las clases que quedaban! ¿Y qué diría la gente si supiera que ellos estaban juntos? ¿Qué diría Craig? ¡Oh, Dios, le partiría la cara a Stan en cuanto se enterara! Para Kyle no era un secreto que Craig estuviera atraído por Tweek. ¡Mierda! ¡Era más que obvio! Kyle sintió un ardor en el estómago, inundándolo de una sensación extraña que lo hacía sentirse incómodo. ¿Por qué Stan hacia esto? ¿Por qué _le _hacía esto?

─ ¡STAN!─ gritó en vano cuando llegó al estacionamiento, pues el carro ya estaba muy alejado como para que lo escucharan, o por lo menos lo vieran.

El pelirrojo se quedó ahí parado, viendo el casi punto que era el auto, alejándose de su vista.

─ ¡Puta madre!─ se escuchó una maldición. Y no había sido Kyle.

─ ¿Craig?

***

─ ¿Ya estás mejor, Tweek?─ le preguntó Stan mientras conducía.

─ ¡No! ¡Gah! ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡Necesito un café!─ exclamó retorciéndose el cabello, temblando. El pelinegro suspiró. Tweek era un chico muy adorable, pero su lado lindo era demasiado problemático al mismo tiempo.

Aparqué el carro enfrente de un Starbucks que acababan de inaugurar.

─Vamos, pidamos algo─ dijo Stan, sentándose en la mesa, mientras leía la lista de cafés que vendían. Tweek lo miró agradecido por el gesto, y enseguida pidió un café cargado con extra crema y canela. Stan pidió lo mismo, pero no tan cargado.

─ ¿Y por qué vomitaste?─ preguntó Tweek dejando de temblar, tranquilo por tener un café que beber que pronto llegaría a sus manos─. La caída fue ¡Gah! un poco dura.

─Yo no…

─ ¿Estás enfermo? ¡Dios mío! ¡Morirás!

─ ¡Calma! ¡No voy a morir!─ espetó Stan, enfurruñándose─. Suelo vomitar cuando estoy nervioso por algo. Es como tú y tu dichoso café.

─ ¿Y por qué estabas nervioso? ¡Pero si sólo estabas con Kyle y…!

Tweek se detuvo, comprendiendo de repente. Stan solía vomitar cuando estaba enamorado de Wendy y ella se le acercaba. Así que…

─ ¡Te gusta Kyle! ¡Gah!

─ ¡Shhhhhhh!─ le chitó Stan, mirando hacia a su alrededor y luego masculló entre dientes, muy bajito─. ¡Se supone que nadie se entere de esto, carajo! Anda ¿no quieres gritárselo al jodido pueblo?

El pobre rubio lo miró asustado, temblando por la reacción de su amigo. Stan lo notó y se arrepintió.

─Lo siento, Tweek.

─ ¡Ah! ¡No pasa nada, en serio!

Los dos recibieron el café y lo sorbieron en silencio. Stan sintió como si un gran peso se aligerara en su interior tras haberle confesado a Tweek que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. No era tan malo como había imaginado, y estaba seguro de que Tweek era lo suficientemente discreto como para no estar contándolo (si es que no todos ya se habían dado cuenta). Confiaba en él.

─ ¿Y bueno?

─ ¿Qué?─ la voz de Tweek sacó a Stan de sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer?

─No tengo por qué hacer nada─ murmuró el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí!─rebatió el otro chico─. ¿No le dirás nunca nada a Kyle? ¿Y qué pasa si él te corresponde? ¡Gah! ¡No puedes dejarlo así como así!

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti y Craig?─ contraatacó Stan─. ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que llevas años babeando por él?

─ ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡Demasiada presión! ¿Cómo es que tú…?

─Se nota a leguas que babeas por él, Tweek, en serio amigo, la discreción no es tu segundo nombre.

Tweek pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en su cara, haciendo que le ardiera sospechosamente.

─ ¡Por favor, no le digas nada a Craig!─ le pidió con desesperación, jalándose su camisa mal abotonada. Había ciertas mañas que nunca cambiaban, por mucho que pasaran los años.

─ Vamos, no te alteres─ imploró Stan, sorprendido al comprobar que Tweek podía estar todo un día nervioso, y que no era solo una leyenda urbana difundida por Clyde Donovan─. No tengo por qué decirle nada a Craig, eso te corresponde sólo a ti. Confía en mí.

─…

─…─ Stan frunció el ceño, comenzando a indignarse por la poca confianza depositada, y mirando al rubio, que se había quedado estático.

─… Ok.

─Vaya que sí que te tomas tu tiempo.

─Es que no sé qué hacer con e-esto─ tartamudeó Tweek, terminando con su café, y mirando a la mesa como si esta le hubiera recordado algo triste.

─Estoy en las mismas que tú─ dijo Stan estirando el brazo para darle una palmadita amistosa al chico. Se sentía bien saber que no estaba solo en el mismo barco, y que ahora había alguien en quien podía confiar.

Este pequeño momento de amistosa comprensión fue quebrantado por el timbre del celular de Stan, cuya melodía sólo estaba predestinada para cierto rubio pervertido y prácticamente inmortal e indestructible, para eterno deleite de Dios.

─Hey, Kenny─ saludó en cuanto contestó.

─_Hey, amigo. ¿Qué pasó?_

─Bueno, Tweek y yo nos saltamos las clases.

─ _¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Preguntaba el motivo, pendejo!_

─Sólo se nos dio la gana y ya. Espera ¿no deberías de estar en clase de Química?─ le preguntó Stan frunciendo el ceño, recordando el horario.

─_Me bebí una cosa extraña que estábamos preparando por veinte dólares que Token me pasó_─ contestó como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Y es que así era─. _Estallé, morí, y ahora estoy vivo de nuevo y fuera de la escuela con una buena excusa para faltar a clases. ¿Mi presencia es mal recibida con ustedes?_

─No, ven, y luego nos vamos a ver a dónde.

─_Vale. Ah por cierto, una cosa: Craig te partirá la cara en cuanto te vea, así que estate prevenido. Mira que tus sí que tienes putas agallas, secuestrar a Tweek, honestamente…_

─ ¡Urgh! ¡Mira todo esto no es lo que parece! ¡Te explicaré en cuanto llegues!

─_Ok, bye, entonces._

Stan colgó resoplando un poco preocupado por lo último que había dicho Kenny, y miró a Tweek, que lo miraba también, interrogante.

─ ¿Q-qué pasa?

─Oh bueno, parece que vamos a tener a un jodido invitado.

***

─Vaya, así que se trata de eso.

Los tres chicos estaba sentados en la acera de la casa de Kenny, donde sabían que ninguno de los chicos pasaría. Tenían grandes conos de helados que se habían comprado, y ahora casi acababan con ellos.

─ ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer?─ le preguntó Stan a Kenny. Él y Tweek le habían explicado lo sucedido y las razones, en espera de un consejo del chico.

Kenny se quedó pensativo un momento, sopesando la situación en la que se encontraban los dos chicos, y todo el raudal de acontecimientos que habían sucedido esta mañana en la escuela. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios, y le dio la última mordida al cono de galleta.

─ ¿Y si les dijera que tengo un plan en el que pueden hacer que Craig y Kyle se sientan celosos? Y que la cosa mejor aún: no necesita que se involucre más gente aparte de ustedes

─ ¿Cómo?

─ ¡Gah!

***

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, este capítulo del fic ya tendrá bastante que lo tengo en una libreta (en colaboración con una amiga mía de la prepa, que me dio algunas ideas), antes incluso de que publicara mis otros fic de Code Geass, así que decidí publicarlo.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Bueno, en este fic habrá todo un sinfín de enredos amorosos, protagonizados principalmente por Tweek, Stan, Kyle y Craig jojojojojo.

Eso es todo, aún tengo que terminar el capítulo de otro fic, o puedo ser asesinada ^^U

¡Gracias por leer! =D


	2. El primer beso

**Title:** Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas…

**Chapter: **El primer beso

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **02 de octubre del 2009

**Finalizado: **02 de octubre del 2009

**Status: **En progreso (2/¿?)

**Pairings:** Style, Creek, Bunny, Candy, Stan x Gary, ¿Steek? ¿Cryle? Y más conforme vaya improvisando xD

**Warnings:** Slash, Lemon en capítulos posteriores, tal vez.

**Disclaimmer:** South Par no me pertenece (¬¬) es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker (¬¬)

**Music: **Resonance-T.M. Revolution

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**VÓMITO, CAFÉ, Y OTRAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**Capítulo Dos**

**El primer beso**

Para Tweek Tweak todo esto estaba siendo demasiada presión para sus pobres nervios. Caminando por el pasillo, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, esperando que con esta acción toda la gente que lo miraba y murmuraba sobre él desapareciera, dejando de señalarlo con el dedo. En serio que deseaba ser capaz de eso.

Además, el hecho de que Stanley Marsh estuviera caminando junto a él, tomándolo de la mano, no estaba ayudando demasiado.

─ ¡Demasiada presión!─ exclamó Tweek con la voz ahogada por la ansiedad─. ¿En serio esto es una buena idea?

─Cálmate, Tweek─ le murmuró Stan─. La gente está comenzando a mirarnos.

─ ¡Oh por Dios, no!

Stan miró hacia todos los demás en el pasillo que los miraban extrañados, y se ruborizó. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo algo como esto.

─Mira Tweek, no puedes estar así de alterado cuando estoy contigo, se supone que debemos parecer una pareja.

─ ¡Gah!

─Vale, esto no funciona─ musitó Stan, reprimiendo las ganas de apretarse el puente de la nariz para calmarse, pues se dio cuenta de que Clyde y Token los estaba observando desde lejos con la boca abierta─. ¿Quieres que consigamos un café después de las clases, cariño?

Tweek lo miró extrañado al escuchar esto de la boca de Stan, pero cuando vio a Token y Clyde lo entendió todo.

─ ¿O-otra cita?─ preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

─ ¡Claro!─ afirmó Stan, dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el tic de Tweek adquiriera demasiada velocidad.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban Token y Clyde, siguieron derecho, rogando que no los detuvieran.

─ ¡Tweek, Stan, esperen!─ los llamó Token.

Los dos se giraron a regañadientes.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ preguntó el pelinegro.

─Ehm…─Token se puso nervioso, sin saber cómo comenzar─. U-ustedes están… ¿saliendo juntos?

─Sí ¿por qué?─ afirmó sin vacilar, y Tweek lo miró asustado.

─Oh, nada sólo curiosidad─ contestó Clyde, sonriendo─. ¡Felicidades!

─G-gracias.

─Nos vemos en clase entonces─ les dijo Stan, y siguieron caminando sin soltarse de las manos.

─ ¡Hombre, eso fue mucha presión!

─Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte─ replicó Stan─. Porque me temo que esto será así de aquí a que dé resulta…

─ ¡Stan!

No otra vez, pensaba Stan, volteando a ver quién carajos era el que los había detenido de nuevo. Se sorprendió al ver que era Gary, seguido por Pip y Damien.

Después del incidente respecto a la religión de Gary, pasó una temporada en la que casi no se hablaron, pero después de que Gary comenzara a juntarse con Pip, Butters y Damien, volvieron a hablarse. Ya no eran los buenos amigos que habían sido, pero eso era mejor que nada.

─ Hola, Gary─ saludó─. ¿Qué hay?

─Nada, nada─ sonrió Gary─. Escuchamos el rumor.

─ ¿Es verdad?─ preguntó Damien, dirigiéndoles una mirada escéptica─. Yo no me la puedo creer.

─ ¿Cuál rumor?─ preguntó Stan, a sabiendas de que era una pregunta estúpida.

─El rumor de que están saliendo juntos, claro.

─Bueno, no es un rumor─ respondió Stan, abrazando a Tweek de la cintura, esperando que el rubio no lo arruinara─. Tweek y yo somos novios.

Tweek contuvo la respiración ¡Todo esto se estaba haciendo demasiado grande! Pero claro, ¿qué era lo que esperaba? ¡Nunca debió haber estado de acuerdo con la propuesta de Kenny!

─ ¡Qué gusto!─ exclamó Pip, sinceramente feliz─. ¡Creo que hacen buena pareja!

─G-gracias, Pip─ le agradeció Tweek, sin saber exactamente lo que debía hacer. Ojalá de pronto se hiciera invisible.

─Bueno, debemos irnos a clase, pero nos vemos luego─ dijo Damien, mirándolos como si estuviera analizándolos─. Vamos, chicos.

─Nos vemos luego, Stan─ dijo Gary, sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa muy diferente a la que solía tener─. Oh, y felicidades Tweek. Encontraste una buena pareja.

Tweek asintió, nervioso, y correspondió al gesto de despedida que hizo Gary con la mano, alejándose al salón de clases. En cuanto se fueron el rubio estalló:

─ ¡Ya no puedo más, Stan!─ le murmuró, aferrándose de sus hombros, zarandeándolo─. ¿Cuándo podremos parar?

─Ya sabes que es hasta que consigamos a Craig y Kyle─ susurró apartándolo de él con gentileza. No quería que su ataque de nervios lo enfocara en él─. Vamos a clase, oh se nos hará tarde.

Cuando entraron al salón de clase, vieron que Kenny ya estaba sentado, hablando animadamente con Butters, y se sentaron junto a ellos.

─Hola, chicos─ los saludó Butters.

─Hola─ respondieron ellos.

─ ¿N-no ha llegado la maestra?

─No, Tweek, relájate─ le dijo Kenny sonriendo.

─Maldición, odio a esa puta─ dijo Stan y todos se echaron a reír.

─ ¿Y bien?─ preguntó Butters con timidez.

─ ¿Qué cosa?─ preguntó Stan, confundido.

─ Se refiere a que tal les ha ido─ aclaró Kenny. Oh, era verdad, habían olvidado que Butters era también cómplice con ellos, por insistencia de Kenny.

─ ¡Es demasiada presión, Kenny!─ respondió Tweek, jalándose el cabello─. ¿Cuándo podremos parar?

─ Vaya, Stan, debes ser una mal novio si Tweek quiere terminar con esto ya.

─Vete a la mierda.

─ N-no me refería a eso─ se apresuró a decir Tweek, con la mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba enamorado de Craig, pero si en lugar del chico de la gorra azul hubiera estado enamorado de Stan, no le habría importado salir con él. Era muy amable, y si Kyle hiciera caso de él, seguramente Stan sería un novio maravilloso.

─Bueno, no creo que Kyle y Craig tarden mucho en darse cuenta de lo que han dejado pasar durante taaanto tiempo─ sentenció Kenny─. En cuanto lo hagan, ustedes pueden dejar de fingir y decir algo como : "¡Era un pequeño chascarrillo para romper el hielo, ja, tontos!"

─Eres un imbécil, Kenny.

─Sí, Stan, un imbécil que debería pensar en cobrarles a ti y a Tweek por la ayuda.

─ ¡Gah! ¿En serio crees que funcione?

─Pienso que el plan de Kenny podría funcionar─ opinó Butters, sonriendo optimistamente a Tweek.

─Gracias, Butters. Eres el único que me comprendes.

El chico se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza. Stan y Tweek se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

─ ¡Caray, pero que fríos son ustedes!─ exclamó Kenny de pronto, refiriéndose a los novios de chocolate.

─ ¿De qué hablas?─ inquirió el pelinegro, quitándose la gorra para volvérsela a acomodar.

─Tweek es tu "novio"─ dijo haciendo con los dedos un ademán en forma de paréntesis─. Se supone que tengas que ser cariñoso con él.

─ ¡Ah, no, por favor! ¡No te empeñes en agregar más presión a la presión!─ gritó Tweek, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

─Todo esto de ser novio de Tweek es mucho problema─ refunfuñó Stan, frunciendo el ceño.

─Si no se demuestran su afecto parecerá muy sospechoso, ya saben, besos, abrazos y todo eso─ enumeró Kenny, sonriendo perversamente. Tal parecía que él disfrutaba mucho de toda esta situación.

─Bueno, bueno ¿pero qué debería hacer?

─ ¡Mierda, Stan! ¿Qué se supone que hacías cuando salías con Wendy? Ahora veo por qué te dejó por el culón de Cartman.

─ ¡Eh, deja de llamarme así, pobre de mierda!─ habló Cartman, que justamente iba acercándose a ellos cuando Kenny lo llamaba culón.

─ ¡Culón, culón, culón, culón!

─ ¡Eres un hijo de puta Kenny!

Stan se apretó con una mano el puente de la nariz, preguntándose si la maestra ya sabía en todo lo que estaba involucrado, y si estaba tomándose su maldito tiempo sólo para que lo torturaran todos estos pendejos hijos de puta.

─ ¿Dónde dejaste a Wendy?─ preguntó Kenny, cambiando de tema.

─Está platicando afuera con Bebe─ le contestó Cartman─. Me enteré del nuevos chisme, maricas.

─Si hablas sobre lo de Stan y Tweek, no es ningún chisme, es cierto─ se les adelantó Kenny antes de que los aludidos pudieron responder a la pregunta.

─ ¡Sabía que eran maricas, pero no que se gustaran!─ se burló Cartman─ ¡A Stan le gusta el fenómeno!

─Cállate la jodida boca, Cartman─ le espetó Stan─. Me gusta Tweek ¿Y qué con eso? ¡Así que deja de insultar a mi novio, bola de manteca!

Kenny y Butters aprobaron internamente la acción de Stan, eso daba muy buena imagen al falso romance entre él y Tweek. Mientras que el pobre manojo de nervios estaba muy agradecido con su novio de mentiras. Odiaba que la gente se burlara de él por ser como era, y el único que lo defendía regularmente era Craig, el cual no estaba aquí.

¿Dónde estaría Craig en estos momentos?

─De verdad, Stan, eres el marica más grande que haya pisado la tierra.

Antes de que Stan pudiera decir todo el listado de insultos que tenía pensados para Cartman, Wendy y Bebe se les acercaron, soltando pequeñas risitas.

─ ¡Felicidades, chicos!─ Wendy tomó la palabra─. ¡Nos enteramos de su noviazgo!

─ ¡Son tan lindos los dos juntos!─ exclamó Bebe─. ¿Podrían besarse?

─ ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo… enfrente de ustedes?─ alcanzó a corregir Stan─. Ni que fuéramos animales haciendo gracias como para andar exhibiéndonos enfrente de toda la clase

─ ¡N-no quiero que me exhiban!─apoyó Tweek.

─Sólo uno pequeñito─ les rogó Bebe─. ¡Juro que si lo hacen no los seguiré molestando!

─Vamos, Stan─ insistió Wendy. Los chicos arquearon una ceja. ¿Qué mosca les había picado?

─Está bien, pero después nos dejarán en paz─ aceptó Stan, pero luego pensó que a Tweek quizás no le pareciera la idea─. ¿Está bien, Tweek?

─ Ah, s-supongo que sí─ murmuró, enrojeciendo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, nervioso. Oh no, oh no. Nunca se habían detenido a pensar todo lo que implicaba fingir que eran novios, pero al fin había llegado el momento tan temido: el beso. Stan decidió tomar la iniciativa, rogando que a Tweek no le diera un ataque o algo por su atrevimiento. Tomó el rostro de Tweek entre sus manos, provocándole al rubio un ligero gemido de sorpresa. Tragando saliva, y poco a poco, fue acercando sus labios a los de su supuesto novio, sintiendo como su aliento comenzaba a entremezclarse con el suyo. Era la oportunidad, antes de que Tweek comenzara a hiperventilar o algo, así que tomó impulso y rozó sus labios con los de él, como si fuera una pequeña caricia.

Tweek no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer exactamente. Nunca había besado a alguien, este era su primer beso, y no quería que fuera horrible ni para él ni para Stan. Empujó un poco más sus labios contra los de Stan, que se quedó shockeado, pero continuó con el beso. ¿Sería buena idea usar su lengua para jugar un poco con la de Tweek? Lamió el labio inferior del rubio, obligándolo a que abriera la boca, dejando pasar su hambrienta lengua, sintiendo como el chico se tensaba, pero permitía el acceso, aunque sin participar demasiado en ese tipo de beso que le había dejado pasmado.

Stan decidió que aquél pensamiento que le venía rondando en la cabeza era cierto: El sabor de la boca de Tweek era el del café, mientras que Tweek pensaba que el sabor de Stan era al de la goma de mascar que el pelinegro acostumbraba a comprar.

¿Así se sentiría besar a Kyle? ¿Así se sentiría besar a Craig? ¿Sería mejor? No lo sabían, pero mientras, podían imaginar que no se estaban besando entre sí, sino que estaban besando al objeto de su amor.

Más que la falta de aire, lo que los separó fue un "clic".

─ ¡Gah!

─ ¿Qué carajo creen que hacen?─ preguntó Stan, indignado. Mientras se habían estado besando, Wendy había estado grabando todo, y Bebe había tomado una foto. Por todo ese barullo, también todos los que estaban presentes en el salón habían presenciado toda la escena sin perder detalles.

─ ¡Woah, que beso!─ los elogió Bebe, admirando la foto─. ¡Vaya chicos, cuanta pasión!

─ ¡Deja de joder!

─ Oh, por cierto, la maestra no vendrá hoy a clases─ anunció Wendy, que al parecer había recordado su deber como jefa de la clase─. No se preocupen, pueden irse ya─ se dirigió hacia Cartman y le dio un corto beso─. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Eric.

Y salió corriendo con Bebe.

─ ¡No puedo creer que nos hayan filmado!

─Bueno, también les tomaron una foto, Stan.

─ ¡Cállate Kenny, no estás ayudando!

─ ¡Gah!─ gritó Tweek aterrado, viendo todo negro y cayendo al suelo desmayado.

─ ¡Tweek!─ exclamó Stan, arrodillándose a su lado.

─ ¡Oh Dios mío, mataron a Tweek!─ exclamó Butters asustado.

─ ¡Son unos hijos de puta!─ coreó Kenny, y luego se quedó pensativo, parpadeando algo confundido─. Genial, nunca creí que fuera a intercambiar papeles con alguien.

Cuando Tweek despertó, sólo estaba Stan y Kenny junto a él en la enfermería.

─ ¿Q-qué pasó?─ preguntó frotándose los ojos.

─Te desmayaste. Ya sabes, demasiada presión y todo eso─ contestó Kenny.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Tweek?

─ Uhm, si, gracias Stan─ le agradeció Tweek, que en realidad no se sentía mal en lo absoluto, y sentándose en la cama. De verdad, eso había sido demasiada presión─. Necesito u-un café.

─Bueno, falta poco para el almuerzo─ informó Stan.

─ ¿En serio? ¡Ah, no puede ser! ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

─Mucho, ya te dije que ya casi es hora del almuerzo.

─ ¿Y n-no deberían estar en clase?

─ ¿Nos corres? Me siento ofendido, se burló Kenny─. ¿Qué no ves que tu pobre novio y tu amigo del alma estaban preocupados por ti? ¿Cómo íbamos a poder concentrarnos en la clase con tanta preocupación?

─Vamos, Kenny, tú sólo te querías saltar las clases─ se rió Stan, y Tweek se rió con él─. ¿Qué dices, Tweek? ¿Quieres que vayamos a conseguir un café?

Luego de que convencieran a la enfermera de que Tweek se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para que pudieran abandonar la enfermería, los dos se encontraban en la cafetería almorzando antes de que alguien más de su clase llegara, Kenny mirando hacia la puerta de la cafetería y Stan y Tweek de espaldas juntos por indicación del chico de la parka naranja, pues según él, si sentaban juntos, parecerían todavía más convincentes.

─Creo que el beso les salió perfecto─ los felicitó Kenny, mordiendo su sándwich. Ahora ya no tenía tantos problemas económicos desde que su padre y su madre habían encontrado un trabajo más decente, y desde que él comenzaba a trabajar en sus tardes en el Wall-Mart que habían vuelto a inaugurar, lo que había causado un lío tan grande como el anterior al principio, pero la gente aprendió a controlarse para no caer en el estereotipo de compradores compulsivos de nuevo.

─No empieces a chingar con eso, Kenny, por favor─ le dijo Stan─. Eso fue muy incómodo.

─ ¿Por qué no imaginas que besas a Kyle la próxima vez que lo hagan?─ sugirió Kenny─. Y Tweek podría imaginar que besa a Craig.

─ ¡Kenny!─ gritaron los dos al unísono, enrojecidos por la vergüenza que se apoderó de ellos al pensar que eso era precisamente lo que habían hecho.

─Bueno, sólo era una sugerencia─ aclaró Kenny, sorbiendo su jugo de naranja.

─ Por cierto, no he visto ni a Kyle ni a Craig en todo el día─ señaló Stan muy preocupado.

─No exageres ¿ a qué te refieres con todo el día?─se rió Kenny─. La primera clase fue como si no hubiera existido porque la maestra no vino, y después estuvimos todo el tiempo con Tweek en la enfermería.

─ ¿Siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria o qué?

Tweek ignoró la discusión entre Stan y Kenny, dándole temerosos sorbos a su café, pensando en el beso con su "novio". Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le había gustado el beso, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Su primer beso no había sido con Craig, había sido con Stan ¿eso estaba bien? Se sentía tan jodido por toda esta farsa que se estaba montando, porque sabía que cuando Kyle se enterara, le haría daño. Pero costara lo que costara, él quería conseguir que Craig finalmente se fijara en él, sin importar si eso significaba engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a él mismo.

─Deberíamos hacer una cita doble─ escuchó que comentaba Kenny cuando salió de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad.

─ ¿De qué hablas?─ preguntó Stan.

─Pues yo saldría con Butters y ustedes dos juntos.

─Kenny, recuerda que Tweek y yo no salimos de verdad, mierda.

─Oh, bueno. Pero mi idea sigue en pie.

Stan levantó su dedo medio, y Tweek jaló aire con fuerza. Cuando eso ese gesto, por un momento creyó que estaba mirando a Craig. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando con su cabeza? ¿Todo esto sería una conspiración de los gnomos de los calzoncillos?

─ Hola, chicos─ saludó una voz que Stan reconoció enseguida.

─Hola, Kyle─ respondieron los tres, casi al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Por qué no estuvieron en las clases?─ preguntó Kyle, sentándose al lado de Kenny, arqueando una ceja─. ¿Y por qué se saltaron las clases tú y Tweek ayer, Stan?

─Porque…

─Porque estos dos están saliendo─ contestó Kenny por ellos. Stan y Tweek sintieron un vuelco en el estómago. Mentirles a los demás era una cosa, pero mentirle a Kyle era demasiado para ellos, especialmente para el pelinegro.

─¿En serio?─ preguntó Kyle modulando su voz a la perfección, controlando las ganas que tenía de saltar sobre Tweek para romperle la cara, diciéndose a sí mismo que se controlara─. ¿Y cómo fue?

─Creo que Tweek es muy lindo─ respondió Stan, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho.

─ ¡No digas cosas como…! ¡Gah!

─Pues felicidades─ les felicitó el pelirrojo, pero era evidentemente una felicitación vacía.

─Gracias, Stan es un n-novio maravilloso─ repuso a Tweek, pensando que tal vez eso le daría puntos positivos a Stan.

─Me lo imagino─ sonrió Kyle, tan perfectamente que casi era imposible darse cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada.

Mientras comían hablando de otras cosas, pasaron Craig y sus amigos. Al verlos entrar, Kenny le dio un pisotón a Stan, que entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Pasó una mano por los hombros de Tweek y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El rubio tembló ruborizado, evitando mirar a Craig con la cabeza gacha. Y a Stan también le tocó su turno para temblar cuando vio la mirada de asesina de Craig, y se preguntó si estaría tan celoso como para saltar sobre él y machacarlo a golpes.

Para su suerte, se limitó a seguir su camino y se instaló en la mesa con sus amigos para almorzar.

Por una vez en la vida, Stan estaba de acuerdo con Tweek: Era demasiada presión.

***OWARI***

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Oh, es la primera vez que escribo todo un capítulo en el mismo día! ¡Estoy orgullosa de mi misma!

Bueno, aún no estoy muy segura de que rumbo llevará el fic, si será un Style/Creek, o un Steek/Cryle. Y es que en mi opinión, estos cuatro chicos quedan tan bien entre ellos xD

Otra cosa: Me encanta la actuación fangirl de Wendy y Bebe xD

**Aclaraciones:**

*Chascarrillo: Expresión que utilizamos en México (no sé si en otros lugares también, pero al menos en mi pueblo así es) para referirnos a que se hace una broma o un chiste.

*Gary: Para los que no sepan, es el chico que sale en el episodio de Todo sobre los mormones ^o^

*Damien, Pip, Gary y Butters: Para mí ellos harían buena bandita jojojo, sólo que ellos asisten a otra clase diferente a la de Stan, Tweek, Kyle, Craig y compañía (a excepción de Butters)


	3. Giro en los acontecimientos

**Title:** Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas…

**Chapter: **Giro en los acontecimientos

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **10 de Octubre de 2009

**Finalizado: **10 de Octubre de 2009

**Status: **En progreso (3/ ¿?)

**Pairings:** Style, Creek, Bunny, Candy, Stan x Gary, ¿Steek? ¿Cryle? Y más conforme vaya improvisando xD

**Warnings:** Slash, Lemon en capítulos posteriores, tal vez.

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece (¬¬) es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

**Music: **Crosswise-T.M. Revolution

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**VÓMITO, CAFÉ, Y OTRAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**Capítulo Tres**

**Giro en los acontecimientos**

─ ¡Anden, por favor! ¿Qué les quita hacerme ese favor?

─ ¡Deja de joder, Kenny! ¡No es no y punto!─ le gritó Stan, comenzando encabronarse de verdad.

─ ¡Pero soy tú amigo!

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

Kenny le mostró el dedo de en medio y luego se dirigió a Tweek.

─Tweekie, convence a tu novio, por favor─ le pidió Kenny, mostrándole su adorable y falsa cara de cachorrito, que en lugar de enternecer al chico, hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso y derramara un poco de su café en la mesa de la cafetería.

─ Vete a la mierda, Kenny, Tweek y yo no somos novios de verdad, y tú lo sabes.

─No importa, igual podríamos hacer una cita doble.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había llevado a cabo el plan de Kenny, y en opinión de Stan, no estaba dando resultado. De hecho, estaba comenzando a pensar que era la peor de las ideas:

Desde que Cartman se había vuelto novio de Wendy el culón había dejado de frecuentarlos como antes, y Butters había entrado a su grupo de amigos, aunque sólo de vez en cuando, pues él prefería estar con sus amigos Pip, Damien y Gary.

Y ahora, desde que se les había ocurrido toda esta coartada de los novios, Tweek había dejado de juntarse con Craig y sus amigos y ahora estaba todo el tiempo con Stan, Kenny y Butters, y Kyle se había marchado con ellos para llenar el hueco que había dejado el rubio nervioso. Patada mental en los huevos de Stan para Stan.

Fue así como los dos grupos de amigos que antaño fueron rivales, ahora se habían transformado para ser lo que eran ahora.

─Kenny, si quieres una cita con Butters, pídesela─ protestó Stan, pues Kenny no había dejado de molestar con aquello. Comenzaba a plantearse seriamente que la idea de ser novio de Tweek ni siquiera era para ayudarlo, sino para su propio goce. Pura mierda.

─ S-Stan tiene razón─ señaló Tweek, picando su comida con el tenedor─. ¿P-por qué no le pides la cita a Butters? Seguro l-le encantaría.

─Soy muy tímido.

Tweek y Stan lo miraron con ojos incrédulos.

─Esa ni tú te la crees─ sentenció el pelinegro severamente─. Quiero decir, eres Kenny, la puta más grande de South Park después de la mamá de Cartman, y eso si es que no la has desbancado ya.

─ ¡Hey! ¡No es lo mismo!

─ ¿De qué hablas, qué no es lo mismo?

─Verás, Stan, tú no puedes poner a Butters en cualquier categoría─ le espetó Kenny─. Es diferente pedirle a Butters una cita que a cualquiera de las putas que circulas por esta maldita preparatoria de mierda.

─Perdona, Kenny, pero yo pregunté cuál es la diferencia para ti.

─Vete a la mierda, entonces.

Tweek y Stan se echaron a reír por la vista del rostro enojado de Kenny.

─ ¿Y por qué no lo llevas a la fiesta que organizan Token, Bebe y Clyde hoy en la noche?─ sugirió Stan, para apaciguar a su amigo.

Ellos eran, en definitiva, los que organizaban las mejores fiestas que se habían visto. Bebe y Clyde siempre tenían ideas para hacer de sus fiestas las mejores, y Token siempre estaba dispuesto en prestar su enorme casa para hacerlas. Esta vez no había tema, pues el curso tenía dos semanas de comenzar, desde las vacaciones de Navidad, y por lo tanto esa fecha y Halloween ya habían tenido sus correspondientes celebraciones. Aunque el tema era lo de menos, a la gorra, ni quién le corra.

─Eso dalo por hecho ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Van a ir juntos o…?

Tweek y Stan se miraron entre sí. No es que les molestara la idea de ir juntos, pero si pudieran escoger, preferirían llevar a sus amores de verdad, no los de mentira.

─ ¿No crees que Kyle y Craig pudieran estar lo suficientemente celosos ya?─ inquirió Stan, enfadado─. Tú plan tarda demasiado, Kenny.

─ ¿Y a mí qué me dices? ¡Es su culpa si no han saltado sobre ellos, no mía!─ señaló Kenny, pensando que su plan de una ardiente cita doble con ellos estaba prácticamente destrozada.

─ ¡Qué pendejo!─ gritaron Stan y Tweek al mismo tiempo. Kenny se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo su soda con el popote, ignorando las miradas indignadas que le lanzaban sus amigos. Entonces sus ojos captaron algo que los chicos no pudieron ver al estar, afortunadamente, y lo inesperado de la escena hizo que casi se atragantara con la soda de manzana, escupiéndola en la cara de Stan y Tweek.

─ ¡Gah! ¡Qué asco!─ exclamó Tweek, limpiándose con una servilleta, al igual que Stan.

─ ¿Qué carajos te pasa, Kenny?─ espetó Stan.

─Eh… nada, no pasa nada─ dijo el rubio rápidamente, implorando con toda su alma a ese Dios a quien tanto divertía con sus muertes para que ellos no voltearan y vieran "eso". Pero claro, a Dios eso no le importaba si podía reír un rato más─. ¡No volteen!─ fue el último intento fallido de Kenny para evitar la catástrofe.

Stan y Tweek estaba paralizados. Horrorizados. Decepcionados. Y sobre todo, heridos.

Kyle y Craig estaban entrando a la cafetería, tomados de la mano, y dándose un beso en los labios. Y no era como si los amigos se besaran ¿o sí?

Los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente, y fueron a ver qué carajos ocurría antes de que Kenny pudiera hacer o decir algo para detenerlos. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, exasperado. No se descubrió hasta que una mano pequeña y familiar le tocó el hombro.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Kenny?─ preguntó Butters, preocupado. Kenny lo miró fijamente, y sin decir nada, señaló hacia donde Stan y Tweek se dirigían. Cuando el pequeño chico lo vio, sintió un hueco en estómago.

─ Oh, hamburguesas…

─Qué cagada… creo que nos salió el tiro por la culata.

Stan y Tweek ya habían llegado hacia donde estaban los chicos, guardando la compostura en la medida en que les fue posible. Bueno, tal vez era mejor que Stan se le adelantara a Tweek, antes de que el dijera algo que pudiera arruinarlo todo.

─Hey, chicos─ saludó, interrumpiendo la sesión amorosa de Kyle y Craig.

─ ¿Qué hay, chicos?─ preguntó Kyle, sonriendo.

─H-hola─ saludó Tweek con la cabeza agachada, sin atreverse a mirar a Craig a los ojos. No había hablado con él desde el incidente del vómito y el café, y este no lo consideraba el mejor momento para volver a reanudar sus charlas.

─ Así que… ¡Felicidades!─ les dijo Stan, sonriendo falsamente, y Tweek intentó hacer lo mismo sin éxito─. ¿Cómo pasó?

─Bueno, desde que tú y Tweek se hicieron novios, decidí pasar más tiempo con los chicos─ relató Kyle, y Craig le rodeó los hombros con el brazo─. Y resulta que Craig es realmente… bueno, ustedes me entienden.

─Le pedí ayer que fuera mi novio─ corroboró Craig, sonriendo a Stan, que hirvió de rabia al creer ver en la sonrisa del chico de gorro azul una sonrisa vengativa, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Se suponía que ahora era novio de Tweek ¿no?─. Kyle es una cosa tan preciosa.

Kyle sonrió y le besó la mejilla, sintiendo como su corazón se le partía al ver el rostro de Stan. Craig también estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada. Esto no estaba bien ¿de verdad era buena idea hacer esto para vengarse de Stan Marsh por separar a Tweek de su lado? ¿Estaba bien ayudar a Kyle a obtener a Stan de esa manera? Pero al recordar una escena de Stan y Tweek besándose la ira le nubló la mente y le dio a Kyle un beso rápido, esperando poder partir el corazón de Stan de esta manera.

Cuando vio el semblante deshecho del pelinegro quedó deshecho sonrió triunfante al ver que había logrado desquitarse, por haberlo pulverizado.

Desafortunadamente, Stan no era el pulverizado.

─ ¡GAH! ¡LA PRESIÓN!─ gritó Tweek sollozando y salió de la cafetería, con la cara enterrada en la cara, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Sólo quería alejarse de todo esto, ya no le importaba nada.

─ ¡Tweek!─ lo llamó Stan, dispuesto a ir corriendo tras él, pero una mano de agarre fuerte se posó en su hombro, deteniéndole─. ¿Qué te pasa, Craig?

─Yo voy detrás de él.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Es mi novio, debo ir!

─Sí, pero yo aún soy su mejor amigo─ se defendió Craig mostrándole su dedo medio, y salió corriendo tras el pequeño rubio.

─Ese hijo de…

─ ¿Todo bien, Stan?─ interrumpió Kyle su insulto contra Craig─. ¿Tweek ha estado bien?

─Dentro de lo que cabe─ dijo Stan encogiéndose de hombros─. Tweek siempre será Tweek ¿no?

─Pero así lo quieres─ señaló Kyle.

Los ojos azules de Stan se encontraron con los de Kyle. Ver directamente los ojos del pelirrojo le estaba siendo muy difícil. ¿Cómo podía decir esa mentira cuando él lo estaba viendo de esa manera? ¿Cómo responder si quieres a alguien cuando la persona a que en verdad quieres es la que está haciendo la pregunta? Por ahora, lo púnico que le quedaba era la mentira.

─Sí, así lo quiero─ suspiró Stan mirando el suelo.

─Entonces mucha suerte─ le deseó Kyle, cuando en realidad estaba deseando todo lo contrario. Se sentía tan mezquino, deseando que Stan terminara con Tweek, cuando tal vez el rubio era la felicidad que le hacía falta a su súper mejor amigo. ¿Pero qué pasaba con la suya?

─Suerte también con Craig─ le dijo Stan─. ¡Más le vale a ese cabrón valorarte! Sabes que ante cualquier problema puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad?

─Lo sé, y de sobra.

─ Ok─ asintió Stan. Y negándose caer en un silencio incómodo, decidió seguir tratando de tener una conversación decente con él, olvidándose de Craig y Tweek─. ¿Y entonces? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

─Nadie se pierde las fiestas de esos tres─ rió Kyle─. Supongo que tú también irás.

─Sí, iré con Tweek, Kenny y Butters─ contestó Stan─. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

─Claro, Craig y yo también estábamos hablando sobre eso hace rato.

─Pues entonces vayamos los seis juntos─ invitó Stan, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. No le gustaba la idea de que Craig fuera con ellos, pero si quería tener por lo menos la amistad de Kyle, tendría que hacerse a la idea de que su novio estaría incluido en todos los planes que hiciera con él. Y lo mismo aplicaba para Tweek.

─Sería como una cita doble─ se rió Kyle─. O más bien triple, porque me imagino que Kenny va a invitar a Butters ¿o me equivoco?

─No, ya sabes cómo es Kenny─ rió Stan─. Pero no podría ser una cita, sólo vamos a una fiesta. Cita triple me suena a tres parejas saliendo al parque de diversiones, o a cenar, o al cine.

─Ya organizaremos una otro día─ concilió Kyle, aunque en realidad la idea no le agradaba. ¿Ir a un lugar para ver como Stan se estaba besuqueando con alguien que no era él, mientras él se besuqueaba con alguien que no era Stan? ¡Ni en sueños!

─Hola, Kyle─ saludó Kenny acercándose a ellos, pero dirigiéndose a Stan─. ¿Dónde está Tweek?

─Salió corriendo.

─ ¿A dónde?

─Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea─ dijo Stan sinceramente─. Pero Craig fue detrás de él.

Kenny lo fulminó con la mirada y luego jaló a Stan de la manga, echando a correr.

─ ¡Lo siento, Kyle, pero debo robármelo un rato!─ se disculpó el rubio gritando, y Kyle asintió, quedándose de pie.

¿En serio su idea era buena? Porque no se sentía nada bien.

***

Tweek Tweak estaba encerrado en un cubículo del baño al que le gustaba ir a la hora del almuerzo que siempre estaba vacío a esa hora, porque todos preferían ir a los baños de la cafetería, que eran más grandes

Estaba débil y tembloroso. Acaba de vaciar prácticamente su estómago después de haber estado vomitando todo el café y la poca comida había ingerido, pero aún seguía vomitando bilis.

¿Moriría vomitando? ¿O moriría del dolor que le habían causado Craig y Kyle? No lo sabía, pero rogaba al cielo que fuera lo más pronto posible, que fuera rápido, que por fin acabaran con su dolor.

Sus pensamientos depresivos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que hizo la puerta al ser abierta y los pasos. ¡Oh, Dios mío, iba a ser descubierto en el baño llorando y vomitando! ¡La poca vida social que había construido con mucho esfuerzo iba a derrumbarse! Se quedó silencioso, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de volver a echar bilis por el retrete.

─No hace falta que finjas que no estás aquí, Tweek─ habló la voz nasal de Craig Tucker, quedándose frente a la puerta─. ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a abrirme o no?

Tweek vaciló un momento, pero decidió que no quería más problemas, así que corrió el cerrojo, y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Craig.

─ ¡Mierda, Tweek!─ exclamó viendo el estado en el que estaba el rubio─. ¿Has estado vomitando?

El rubio se limitó a asentir, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a vomitar, esta vez en el piso. Al menos, según su estómago, esta era la última vez que lo haría.

─Vaya, parece que en todo este tiempo que has estado saliendo con ese pendejo de Marsh se te han pegado algunas malas costumbres de él─ dijo Craig ácidamente, pero se arrepintió al ver que los ojos del chico enfrente de él comenzaban a humedecerse, enterneciéndolo─. Perdona, Tweek, yo no quise…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su disculpa, el rubio se arrojó a sus brazos, hecho un mar de llanto. Craig se quedó paralizado, pero reaccionó al sentir que las lágrimas de Tweek estaban mojando el pecho de su blusa azul, entonces rodeó su cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la mano del otro le daba una palmaditas en la espalda.

─Calma, Tweekers, calma─ murmuró─. Sé que Stan es tu novio, no te preocupes, no volveré a hablar mal de él.

Al escuchar esto, Tweek se aferró más a él y negó con la cabeza.

─N-no es eso…

─ ¿Algo va mal en su relación?

─T-tampoco

─ ¿Pero Stan tiene algo que ver?

─Bueno… sí─ admitió Tweek, y su mente echó a volar a su ficticia relación con el chico, y lo jodido que se había sentido al ver a Craig y a Kyle.

Esto fue suficiente para que Craig se encabronara.

─ ¡Ese hijo de puta, voy a matarlo!─ masculló Craig entre dientes, pensando en que manera sería la más dolorosa para torturar a Stanley Marsh.

─ ¡No, Craig, no tienes que -ugh- matarlo! ¡Gah!─ gritó Tweek histérico. Lo peor que podría pasarle es que ahora metieran a Craig a la cárcel por asesinato, entonces cuando investigaran los policías sabrían lo que había pasado, sabrían que él también tenía la culpa y le darían la pena de muerte o cadena perpetua, donde seguramente lo violarían los guardias y los presos, y también atraparían a Kyle por estar inmiscuido, y a Kenny por ser la mente maestra, y a Butters por ser cómplice, y entonces a todo ellos seguramente…

─ ¿Por qué lo defiendes?─ gruñó Craig, atemorizando más a Tweek, soltándolo─. ¿No fue él quien te hizo daño?

─E-en realidad no─ dijo Tweek en voz de baja, mirando al suelo empapado en su vómito, como si eso fuera muy interesante─. Stan nunca ha hecho nada que m-me haya lastimado, y dudo que lo hiciera a-alguna vez.

─Y si te lastimara me lo dirías ¿no?

─Uhm, s-sí─ y eso era verdad, porque si Tweek confiaba ciegamente en alguien, ese era Craig.

─ ¿Entonces?

La pregunta dejó perplejo a Tweek, que estaba temblando como siempre.

─ ¿Entonces qué?

─ ¿Por qué estás así?─ le preguntó Craig─. ¿Te molesta que salga con Kyle?

─ ¡No, no, claro que no! ¡Kyle es un chico perfecto, él sí te merece!─ aseguró Tweek, y entonces llegó a una conclusión: tal vez él era quien no merecía aspirar al cariño de Craig. Eso lo hice sentirse más hundido.

─ ¿Y ahora qué pasa, Tweek?─ le preguntó Craig, comenzando a inquietarse─. ¿No confías en mí?

─ ¡Sí confío, es s-sólo qué…! ¡Gah! ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡Es demasiada presión!

Ay, no podía ser, ahí estaba otra vez, sentía que fuera a desmayarse. Sintió como sus fuerzas flaqueaban, y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, incapaces de poder sostener su cuerpo durante más tiempo. Por suerte Craig logró atraparlo antes de que cayera de bruces sobre el piso.

─ ¡Tweek!─ exclamó con la voz ahogada─. ¿Estás bien?

El rubio asintió, tomando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para no desmayarse. Sería la cereza en el pastel, rematando ese día de mierda.

─Craig, tengo que decirte algo─ sollozó Tweek. Ya no podía contenerlo más, tenía que decirle a Craig que todo lo que él había hecho no era de verdad, que él no amaba a Stan, que ni siquiera era su novio de verdad. Quería escuchar que no era cierto que Craig amaba a Kyle, que lo amaba a él.

─Dime entonces─ pidió Craig, ayudando a Tweek a ponerse de pie. El chico tembloroso apenas estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle cuando se escuchó la campana del final del almuerzo, al mismo tiempo que la puerta era fuertemente azotada para abrirla, rompiendo la burbuja de intimidad que había cubierto a Craig y a Tweek hasta ese momento.

─ ¡Tweek! ¿Estás aquí?─ preguntó la voz de Stan, que era seguido por Kenny. Pero no hubo necesidad de decir nada, pues la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos─ ¡Carajo, Tweek! ¿Estás bien?

Los dos se acercaron a Tweek, ignorando a Craig, que se había alejado un poco, repelido por la presencia de los chicos, y con el entrecejo fruncido.

─ E-estoy bien, gracias chicos─ dijo Tweek.

─No, Tweek─ negó Craig, entrometiéndose en la conversación, y las miradas se concentraron en él─. Vomitaste hasta expulsar bilis y casi te desmayas. Necesitas ir a la enfermería.

─ ¿Es cierto?─ preguntó Stan desviando su mirada de Craig a Tweek─. Venga entonces, a la enfermería.

Tweek gimió incómodo. No le gustaba ir a la enfermería, le avergonzaba. Y le apenaba más que tuviera al día siguiente de haberla visitado por un desmayo.

─Gracias por encontrarlo y cuidarlo, Craig─ musitó Stan a regañadientes, cumpliendo su deber como novio preocupado. Aún no podía superar que él fuera quien saliera con Kyle y no él─. Te debo una.

─No lo hice por ti, marica, lo hice porque Tweek es mi amigo, y tú eres pésimo cuidando de él.

Craig estaba en las mismas que Stan. No podía soportar que fuera ese imbécil quien tuviera el derecho de estar con su rubio y besarlo.

Los dos estaba que echaban pisos, y si las miradas fueran pistolas, estarían más muertos que Kenny haciendo un picnic en un campo minado.

─Bueno, bueno, ya basta─ los calmó el chico de la capucha naranja─. ¿No tenemos que llevar a Tweek a la enfermería?

─Cierto, vamos Tweek, te vas a poner bien─ dijo Stan besándolo, pasando una mano del rubio, que estaba temblando por toda la tensión y la presión del asunto, sobre sus hombros y se fue, dejando a Craig solo en el baño.

─Puta madre─ maldijo en cuanto salieron, y se dirigió hacia el salón de clases.

***

A la hora de la salida, Stan, Tweek y Kenny se encontraron con la pandilla de Damien.

─Qué hay, chicos─ saludó Gary con su eterna sonrisa.

─Hola, chicos─ saludaron de vuelta.

─ ¿Piensan ir a la fiesta que va organizan en la casa de Token?─ preguntó Butters, mirando a Kenny.

─Yo no voy, tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela con mis padres─ se disculpó Gary. El nunca iba a las fiestas, pues sus padres no se lo permitían por su religión. ¿Y si bebía refresco de cola, o café? ¿Qué pasaría si tenía sexo con alguien antes del compromiso? Peor aún ¿Y si tenía sexo con alguno de los hombres de allí? No, definitivamente una fiesta no era lugar para Gary.

─Que mierda, Gary─ dijo Stan, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, y el bajó la mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas, pero el pelinegro no lo notó.

─Butters ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor?─ preguntó Kenny con seriedad─. Quisiera preguntarte algo.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Butters, que se puso colorado a más no poder y lo siguió.

─ ¿Qué creen que le diga?─ preguntó Gary.

─Supongo que le pedirá que vayan a la fiesta juntos─ sonrió Stan, sinceramente feliz por los dos.

─Y Butters dirá que sí─ añadió Damien, sonriendo irónicamente─. Digo, no es como si él estuviera esperando otra cosa.

─Eso sí─ admitió Stan.

─Pues espero que en la fiesta pasemos un rato agradable─ deseó Pip, tan refinado como siempre.

─Ya verás que si─ aseguró Damien, sonriéndole seductoramente, provocando el sonrojo del inglés.

─Por favor, para de mirarme así.

─Vamos Damien, deja de tragártelo con la vista─ se burló Stan─. Bueno, Tweek y yo nos vamos, chicos.

─ ¿Los vemos en la fiesta?─ preguntó Pip.

Stan miró a Tweek, preocupado.

─ ¿Crees sentirte bien como para ir a la fiesta?

Tweek asintió y le sonrió, ya más repuesto.

─Estaré bien, la e-enfermera dijo que podría ir cuando l-le pregunté.

Vieron pasar a Kyle y a Craig tomados de las manos, seguidos por Clyde, Bebe, Jimmy, Timmy y Token. Stan y Tweek evitaron mirarlos. No querían que pasar algo como lo que pasó en el almuerzo.

¿De verdad sería buena idea ir a la fiesta?

***

─No sé si sea buena idea ir, Craig─ dijo Kyle.

Ya había llegado la hora de la fiesta, y ellos dos se dirigían hacia la casa de Token en el auto de Craig.

─ ¿Por qué no?─ preguntó Craig─. ¿No fue idea tuya darle celos a Stan?

─Hablas como si fuera yo el único que está en todo esto─ espetó Kyle, mirando por la ventana─. Recuerda que tú también quieres poner celoso a Tweek.

─Pues estoy dudando de esto.

Kyle se giró tan rápidamente, que Craig pensó que le daría tortícolis.

─No se te ocurra dejarme como a un tonto─ le advirtió Kyle─. Además ¿por qué el cambio de opinión?

Craig le mostró su famoso dedo y Kyle se encogió de hombros, decidido a dejarlo por la paz.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Token, que ya estaba bastante concurrida por invitados y los clásicos gorrones que llevaban más gorrones con ellos.

─ ¡Hey, chicos que tal!─ los saludó una atareada pero alegre Bebe al abrir la puerta─. Pasen, pasen.

Los dos entraron y vieron el ambiente en su interior. Había mucha gente conocida, y muchos rostros desconocidos también. Vieron a Clyde persiguiendo a Bebe que atendía a los invitados, tratando de darle un beso a su novia. Cartman y Wendy se estaban besando en un rincón, apasionadamente, y de vez en cuando se decían palabras amorosas al oído.

También estaban Damien y Pip, que trataban de ocultar de las miradas de la gente que estaban tomados de la mano, en especial de Jimmy, Timmy y Token, que en ese momento estaban hablando con ellos, riendo estruendosamente.

Bueno, al menos aún no llegaban…

Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron cuatro personas. Las primeras dos eran Kenny y Butters, y detrás estaban ellos.

Stan y Tweek por fin habían llegado a la fiesta.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Segunda vez que hago un capítulo en un día xD Últimamente no tengo tiempo de escribir, porque estoy en exámenes (seguro repruebo Matemáticas, pero bueno).

En el próximo capítulo más de la fiesta jojojojojo Y tal vez lemon o lime, lo más seguro es que sí.

Gorrones: Colados en las fiesta, por eso lo de a la gorra ni quién le corra xD


	4. Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos

**Title:** Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas…

**Chapter: **Giro en los acontecimientos

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko/D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **10 de Octubre de 2009

**Finalizado: **10 de Octubre de 2009

**Status: **En progreso (4/ ¿?)

**Pairings:** Style, Creek, Bunny, Candy, Stan x Gary, ¿Steek? ¿Cryle? Y más conforme vaya improvisando xD

**Warnings:** Slash, Lemon en capítulos posteriores, tal vez.

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece (¬¬) es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

Zac Efron, los Jonas Brothers y Paris Hilton no me pertenecen (y no me interesa tenerlos), solo bromeo un poco con su popularidad.

**Music: **All around the world-Oasis

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**VÓMITO, CAFÉ, Y OTRAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos**

Ira. Eso era todo lo que Craig podía sentar al ver entrar a Stan, tomado de la mano de su Tweek. SU Tweek, suyo y de nadie más. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese hijo de puta? A pesar de toda la cólera acumulada en su pecho logró contener el fuerte impulso de ir directo a Stan y arrancarle los huevos.

─Voy por algo de beber─ le dijo a Kyle, y en vez de ir por ponche o soda, fue hacia afuera, sin que el pelirrojo le prestara mucha atención, pues estaba muy ocupado mirando a los recién llegados con el ceño fruncido, en especial a cierto rubio que temblaba descontroladamente.

Por su parte, Stan miró a su alrededor, y se arrepintió de haber ido a la fiesta.

─Esto es todo, me largo─ murmuró, dándose la vuelta para salir, pero una mano tiró de su suéter, obligándolo a permanecer ahí.

─Dijiste que íbamos a tener una cita doble─ murmuró Kenny entre dientes, sin que Butters o Tweek lo escucharan.

─ ¿De qué hablas?─ preguntó Stan en voz baja─. Yo nunca dije nada como eso. Figuraciones tuyas.

─Vamos, Stan, no le arruines la velada a Tweek.

─ ¿Cómo se supone que se la voy a arruinar? Él tampoco quería venir.

─ ¡Pues entonces no me arruines la velada a mí!

─ ¡Eres un hijo de toda tu…!

─ ¡Gah! ¡No nos quedemos mucho tiempo!─ pidió Tweek, parando la discusión sin saberlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

─Vamos, Tweek, relájate, baila, toma un poco de ponche─ lo animó Kenny, tomando la mano de Butters─. ¿Qué dices, Butters? ¿Te quieres ir temprano o quieres bailar conmigo un rato?

─Eh… yo…─Butters se ruborizó, y Kenny tomó esto como una afirmación, así que lo jaló a la pista del baile.

Kenny lo miró fija y seductoramente y tomó su mano. Butters no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, él no acostumbraba a bailar, y ahora, la mano de Kenny se extendía frente a él, invitándolo a tomar este paso, sabiendo que acabaría por ceder.

─No sé bailar─ confesó avergonzado.

─ ¿Importa?─ preguntó Kenny ─Sólo tienes que escuchar la música y sentirla, y luego muévete. Si quieres puedes imitar lo que yo haga, o copiar pasos que hagan los demás.

─Bueno… está bien, entonces

La música comenzó a sonar, al ritmo del rock.

─Esto no tiene gran complicación─ explicó Kenny─. No es como si fueras a bailar un tango o una quebradita. El rock se trata de dejarse llevar.

─V-vale…

Kenny comenzó a moverse, siguiendo la música, y Butters se movió con él. Lo que el pequeño rubio notó enseguida fue como la música lo emocionaba, haciendo que sus pies casi se movieran solos, imitando todo lo que hacía Kenny, y copiando algunos movimientos de los demás. Muy bien, lo estaba haciendo bien, no estaba haciendo el ridículo, y estar bailando junto al chico era muy divertido, era casi como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados.

Cuando la música terminó, se detuvieron un poco jadeantes, mirándose fijamente, y sonriendo.

─ ¿Seguro que es la primera vez que bailas? Porque lo hiciste muy bien.

─Uhm, gracias.

─Venga, vamos a sentarnos un rato─ lo invitó Kenny, tomándolo de la mano, y Butters se dejó guiar. Se sentaron en unas sillas apartadas de todo ese ruido que producían las bocinas, para conversar a gusto.

─ ¿Y bien, Butters? ¿Qué te parece la cita?─ preguntó Kenny.

─Me estoy divirtiendo mucho─ admitió el rubio mirando a su alrededor. Erra genial que nadie lo molestara o se burlara de él. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Eric y Wendy estaban hablando con Timmy y Jimmy, y a Tweek y Stan tomando ponche a un extraño ritmo frenético─. Muchas gracias por traerme, Kenny. La gente no suele llevarme a fiestas. Menos a citas.

─No entiendo por qué, a mí me parece que eres una buena cita─ elogió Kenny, haciendo que Butters se ruborizara─. Eres muy divertido y muy lindo.

─No, no lo creo─ resopló Butters─. En la escuela nadie mira.

─Yo sí te miro─ le soltó Kenny.

Butters lo miró sorprendido. Saber que Kenny si se fijaba en él era algo que le encantaba, y era mejor aún oírlo de la propia boca del muchacho. Nunca en su vida había estado más agradecido.

Kenny también estaba disfrutando mucho todo esto. Butters le gustaba en serio, y esto no era un juego o puro ligue superficial para parecer interesante, como era en la mayoría de los casos. Butters le gustaba en serio, tal vez no aún con la intensidad con la que se ama a la gente, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él era lo que había estado buscando.

─Hola, Butters─ saludó una voz, sacando a ambos de su embelesamiento.

─ ¿Bradley?

***

─Cita doble mis bolas─ murmuró Stan enfadado, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz en cuanto se fueron los rubios─. Estemos un rato y nos vamos enseguida Tweek. No sé para qué carajos venimos.

Tweek asintió, agradecido con Stan por este gesto. Recordó que quería hablar con él sobre una cosa muy importante, y, armándose de todo el mísero valor que tenía, decidió que esto ya no podía ir más lejos.

─Stan ¿p-podemos hablar? ¡Gah! Es -ugh- importante─ miró a su alrededor, nervioso, preguntándose si alguien lo habría escuchado. Stan asintió, algo confundido, pero siguió a Tweek hacia la mesa donde estaba el ponche.

Mala idea.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Tweek?─ preguntó Stan─. ¿Te sientes mal?

─No, n-no es eso─ tembló Tweek, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso─. Es sobre e-el plan de Kenny. Ya no quiero más e-esto, y creo que a ti tampoco te hará b-bien.

Stan lo miró fijamente, y luego sonrió.

─Oh Dios mío, Tweek ¿estás cortando conmigo?─ bromeó, poniendo a Tweek más nervioso─. ¿Tan malo soy besando?

El rubio no sabía dónde meterse.

─ ¡No es eso! ¡Ah, no, no pienses que es eso!─exclamó, sirviéndose ponche, deseando que fuera café. Error─. S-sólo ya no quiero esto. Es que no es…

─Lo mismo, lo sé─ concluyó Stan por él, sirviéndose ponche él también. ¿Cómo podrían haber pensado que un plan ideado por Kenny funcionaría?

Tweek ingirió el ponche de un solo trago, y enseguida sintió una extraña sensación: de repente sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera ligero, era como… ¿volar? Sí, era como volar. ¿Hace unos momentos estaba nervioso por algo? ¡Qué raro! ¿Cómo era posible eso, si ahora lo único que sentía era una felicidad embriagadora y adictiva? Caramba, ese ponche estaba delicioso, pensó, rellenando su vaso. A Stan le pasaba algo similar: La sed que sentía era inmensa y se tomó el trago de un tirón. Y luego, estaba en un éxtasis de felicidad y ansiedad.

─Vaya, este ponche hace que me sienta… extraño ─ comentó Stan, riéndose, pero era una carcajada sin ganas de ser soltada─. ¿Qué piensas, Tweek?

─D-delicioso─ se limitó a decir el rubio, sirviéndose frenéticamente─ ¿Qué l-le habrán echado? ¡Gah! No sabe diferente a un ponche n-normal.

Entonces ya no pudieron parar. Bebían y bebían ponche, como si de esto dependiera su vida. Querían sentir más de esta sensación embriagadora que los impulsaba a hacer algo diferente y arriesgado esta noche. Tal vez conducir borrachos. O retar a algún pandillero a una pelea. O…

─Entonces no beso bien…─ rió Stan, tomando otro vaso de ponche─. ¿Por qué eres tan malo, Kyle?

─Porque tú no me haces caso, Craig─ contestó Tweek, tambaleándose de un lado a otro─. Si yo te amo…

Tweek ya no estaba muy seguro si la persona enfrente de él era Craig, Stan, o cualquiera. Si era Craig sería excelente, y si fuera Stan, no estaría mal.

Si el rubio estuviera en sus cinco sentido, seguramente se horrorizaría por lo que estaba pensando sobre este último.

Sin más ni más se lanzó sobre Stan, besándolo apasionadamente, totalmente desinhibido. Stan correspondió, aferrándose a su cintura, y poco a poco fueron retrocediendo. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, sonrieron y corrieron tomados de las manos escaleras arriba, guiados por una excitación inexplicable y repentina que estaba quemando sus entrañas, ansiosos por ser liberados y arrasar todo lo que pudieran a su paso.

Stan abrió la puerta y la cerró de una patada bruscamente. Cuando se giró hacia Tweek, una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en sus labios, y empujó al chico en la cama, quedando el encima.

─Hueles bien…

─Tú también─ respondió Tweek, respirando en el oído del pelinegro entrecortadamente, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.

─ ¿Sabrás bien?─ preguntó Stan, besando su cuello salvajemente, mordiendo un poco la piel aterciopelada y clara que exhibía Tweek, que soltó un pequeño gemido y tembló ligeramente por el contacto de los labios del otro.

La manera en que los dos se besaban y acariciaban mutuamente, moviéndose a un ritmo voluptuoso y completamente sensual hizo que se olvidaran de todas las preocupaciones que hacía poco que aquejaban sus mentes, siendo la droga, incolora e insípida que contenía el ponche que se habían bebido sin saber lo que la componía, el detonante de toda la tensión sexual dirigida a sus respectivos amores de verdad.

Pero las personas que amaban no estaban ahí para apagar todo ese fuego insoportablemente ardiente que llevaban por dentro. Sólo estaban ellos dos. Y con ellos dos bastaba, todo estaría bien mientras pudieran terminar con esa sensación.

Sólo por esta vez.

Stan desabrochó desesperadamente los botones de la camisa de Tweek, haciendo que algunos se botaran, cayendo al suelo, mientras que Tweek se abrazaba su cuello, acercándolo a su cuerpo en un gesto sugestivo, aspirando el aroma de Stan, encontrándolo agradable y erótico.

─Alza tus brazos─ ordenó Stan, sonriendo, y deslizando la camisa del rubio, dejando su torso al desnudo, y dejando ver el pecho que subía y bajaba violentamente, presa de la excitación de lo prohibido, y él también comenzó a desnudarse.

¿Acaso era Kyle quien se retorcía debajo de Stan, cegado por el placer? Él no lo sabía, pero en ese momento tenía la necesidad de tener ese tipo de contacto físico con alguien. Para Tweek era lo mismo: tal vez Stan no era Craig, pero él quería ser tocado de esa manera, que de alguna manera le hicieran saber que era necesario, amado y protegido. ¿Podría Stan darle eso?

E pelinegro comenzó a besar el pecho, lamiendo y succionando las tetillas rosadas de Tweek, con hambre insaciable, acariciando su estómago y jugueteando con el cierre de los pantalones del rubio, que se ponía cada vez más nervioso, sintiendo como los efectos de la droga comenzaban a desaparecer de su sistema.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba en esa situación con Stan? ¿Cómo habían llegado a la habitación? ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso era demasiada presión!

En eso estaba pensando cuando sintió que la piel desnuda del torso de Stan se pegaba a la suya, cálida y reconfortante. Pero al mismo tiempo no estaba bien.

Stan mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, aún completamente dominado por la influencia de la droga y los encantos del chico debajo de él. Tweek soltó gemido y sintió como su cara ardía. Ahora que comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que pasaba, todas esas sensaciones eran más fuertes. ¿Cómo iba a parar a Stan? No quería que hiciera esto, pero al mismo tiempo quería… ¿por qué?

La respuesta llegó cuando Stan se separó un poco de él para observarlo, y lo vio en sus ojos. Stan era parecido a Craig, salvo por los ojos. Y aunque todo fuera una mentira, por lo menos Stan le estaba dando lo que Craig nunca le llegaría dar.

Así que, derramando lágrimas de angustia, se aferró más en un abrazo al chico, que estaba acariciando su vientre y sus muslos, comenzando a deslizar el bóxer, la única prenda que lo protegía de la desnudez. Oh, Jesús, estaba a punto de colapsar por toda esta presión…

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

***

─Vaya, Bradley ¿qué haces por aquí?─ preguntó Butters sorprendido.

─ ¿Conoces a Pip?─preguntó Bradley, mordiéndose las uñas como siempre. Butters asintió─. El me invitó a la fiesta, dijo que nos divertiríamos, pero se fue con ese chico Damien a no sé dónde, y no conozco a nadie por aquí.

─Ah, vaya. Mira Bradley, quiero presentarte a Kenny─ comenzó a presentarlos Butters─ Kenny, el es Bradley, es un chico que conocí en el campamento para bi-curiosos.

─ ¿Bi-curiosos?─inquirió Kenny, estrechando con algo de aversión la mano de Bradley.

─Soy bisexual─ dijo Bradley nervioso─. Y conocí a Butters en el campamento, gracias a Dios. Si no lo hubiera conocido, estaría muerto.

─ ¿En serio?─fingió interés Kenny.

─Sí, evitó que me suicidara saltando de un puente─ afirmó Bradley, y Butters se ruborizó totalmente.

─No fue nada.

─Bueno, ya está oscureciendo, ya debería irme a casa. Nos vemos chicos.

─ ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato hablando con nosotros hablando, Bradley?─invitó Butters─. Kenny es genial, seguro que los tres nos divertiríamos.

Kenny no dijo nada, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de ganas de alejar a ese chico. Él no iba a echar a perder su cita con Butters, no, no lo iba a permitir.

─Yo creo que no, Butters, ya nos veremos luego─ rechazó la oferta Bradley, enroscándose un rizo de su cabello rubio y espeso─. Hasta luego, Kenny.

─Hasta luego─ correspondió Kenny al saludo, más por educación con Butters que por otra cosa.

─ ¿Verdad qué es simpático?

─Uhm, no lo sé Butters, no hablamos mucho tiempo─ contestó Kenny en lugar de decir lo que en realidad pensaba. Pero no dio mucho tiempo para que pensara más en esto, pues Bebe y Clyde se les acercaron.

─Chicos ¿bebieron del ponche?─ preguntó Bebe, preocupada.

─No, en realidad no hemos tomado nada desde que llegamos─ contestó Kenny─. ¿Por?

─Pues que al parecer el ponche estaba drogado─ farfulló Clyde, frunciendo el ceño.

─ ¿D-drogado?─ tartamudeó Butters, preocupado.

─Esperen, ¿y cómo saben que está drogado?

─Pues porque Pip bebió un poco del ponche─ dijo Bebe, y señaló hacia donde estaba el chico inglés.

Butters y Kenny casi tuvieron que sostener su mandíbula para que no se les cayera por la impresión:

Arriba de una mesa estaba Pip, bailando sugestivamente, mientras se jalaba la camisa para intentar zafársela con dificultad. Tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en los labios. Y si tenías ganas de reír por lo cómico de la situación, tal vez quisieras reconsiderarlo al ver el rostro furioso de Damien.

─ ¡Dejen de ver, hijos de puta! ¡El show terminó!─ gritó cabreado, y se subió a la mesa, bajando a Pip con cuidado para que no cayeran los dos de bruces, y la multitud se dispersó decepcionada.

─Bueno… no sé si reírme o preocuparme─ fue lo único que comentó Kenny.

─Al parecer los únicos que tomaron ponche fueron Pip, Kevin, Cartman y Wendy─ enumeró Clyde─. Pero ya se les pasó el efecto y se quedarán a dormir aquí en la casa de Token. ¿No habrán visto a alguien más bebiendo ponche?

─No─ contestó Kenny, pero Butters se quedó pensando.

¿Tweek y Stan no estaban bebiendo ponche también?

***

─ ¿Qué carajo…?

─ ¿Uhm?

─ ¡GAAAAH!

En el umbral de la puerta estaba Kyle, mirando atónito la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos: Stan y Tweek, aferrándose entre sí, colorados y jadeantes, añadiendo que estaban semi desnudos, y que Stan estaba a punto de dejar a Tweek como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Y así, el mundo de Kyle se hizo añicos. A Stan se le pasó el efecto de la droga por la impresión. Y Tweek sólo se limitó a encogerse asustado entre los brazos de Stan, sin saber cómo lidiar con todo esto.

─ ¿Qué está pasando?─ exigió saber el pelirrojo, luchando con las lágrimas que se esforzaban por aflorar.

─Kyle, no pienses que…

─ ¿Y qué quieres que piense?─ espetó Kyle, cerrando los puños─. ¡Mierda, Stan, están desnudos!

─ ¡Gah, Kyle, no pienses que Stan estaba…!─ intentó defenderlo Tweek, pero el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada, dejando a Tweek sin habla. Nunca había visto a Kyle tan encabronado.

─ ¡TE ODIO STAN! ¡TE ODIO, TWEEK!─ gritó tan fuerte que casi se desgarra la garganta─. ¡ESTÁN MUERTOS PARA MÍ! ¡OJALÁ SE MURIERAN DE VERDAD!

Y se dio la vuelta, echando a correr hacia las escaleras. No quería seguir viendo esa imagen mental de Stan a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con Tweek. ¿Cómo pudieron haber llegado a algo así? Lo único que sabía era que no quería volver a ver o hablar a ninguno de los dos. ¡Ojalá se pudrieran en el infierno!

Tan ensimismado estaba en su rabia, que no se dio cuenta de que chocó contra Craig.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Kyle?─ preguntó Craig al notar que el chico había estado llorando. Kyle negó con la cabeza.

─Quiero irme a casa.

Esto le confundió mucho a Craig, pero no preguntó nada. Carajo, ahora encontraba obstáculos hasta para ir al baño.

─Abre el auto y espérame allí─ le indicó, dándole las llaves. Kyle ni siquiera dudó, ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería llegar a su casa para llorar, largo y tendido…

Por su parte, Craig estaba intrigado por la reacción del pelirrojo, así que corrió a la habitación de donde venía Kyle. Y cuando entró deseó nunca haber visto nada de nada.

Tweek estaba tratando de ponerse su camisa ya sin botones del suelo y buscando sus pantalones al mismo tiempo, mientras que Stan estaba muy ocupado buscando dónde había quedado su camisa.

La sangre de Craig comenzó a hervir de furia dentro de él, y sin decir agua va, corrió y se lanzó contra Stan.

─ ¡GAH!─ gritó Tweek al escuchar el golpe que produjeron los dos al estrellarse en el suelo.

─ ¡Eres un hijo de puta, Marsh!─ gritó Craig encolerizado, dándole un puñetazo en la nariz, que comenzó a sangrar instantáneamente─ ¡Voy a hacerte mierda, cabrón!

Stan quedó aturdido por como lo había derribado Craig al suelo, pero al sentir el dolor de su nariz despertó y correspondió al golpe, dándole un puñetazo en el pómulo con torpeza, debido a que la droga aún no se disipaba por completo de su sistema.

─ ¿Cómo pudiste intentar hacerle eso a Tweek?─ gritó Craig, dándole otro buen puñetazo en el estómago─. ¡Bastardo aprovechado!

Stan respondió dándole un rodillazo a Craig en el estómago, apartándolo el tiempo necesario para ser él quien quedara arriba de él, golpeándolo en el ojo, pero no pasó mucho hasta que fuera él quien quedara de nuevo abajo. ¡Puto ponche!

Tweek estaba encogido de miedo, con los ojos apretados, temeroso de presenciar esa pelea. Pero los gritos e insultos de los dos no lo dejaban tranquilo.

─ ¡Basta! ¡Dejen eso ya!─ gritaba, sin saber qué hacer─. ¡Stan, deja de golpearlo! ¡Por favor, Craig, ya no peleen!

Pero ellos estaban más ocupados haciéndose puré entre sí, con Craig como el que tenía todas las de ganar.

─ ¡YA NO!─ vociferó Tweek corriendo hacia ellos al ver como Craig se preparaba para darle un último golpe a la cara Stan, que estaba casi inconsciente y apenas y se podía poner en pie─. ¡PAREN!

El puño de Craig se estrelló contra un rostro, pero para su horror no era el de Stan. Su corazón casi se hace trizas cuando vio a Tweek dejándose caer al suelo asustado, sosteniendo su labio, que estaba sangrando, roto por la fuerza del golpe, y chillando por el dolor.

─Ay, no─ murmuró, acercándosele para examinarlo─. Tweek, yo no quería…

Intentó tocar el hombro del rubio, pero él se apartó bruscamente, levantándose y retrocediendo hacia donde estaba un atónito Stan.

Craig no se podía sentir más miserable que ahora, sintiendo como los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas de Tweek lo miraban atemorizado, para darle la espalda y abrazar a Stan, temblando más que nunca.

─Carajo…─soltó Stan cuando vio el labio destrozado de Tweek─. ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Craig?

Esto hizo enfurecer a Craig.

─ ¡Eso es lo que te pregunto a ti, pendejo! ¿Qué pensabas que ibas a hacerle a Tweek?

─ ¡Eso no te incumbe, él no es tuyo!

─ ¡Pues tampoco es tuyo!

─ ¡Nunca dije que lo fuera!

─ ¡No peleen ya, p-por favor!─ gritó Tweek, limpiándose la sangre del labio, y apartándose del abrazo de Stan─. Craig, yo… l-lo siento mucho, pero… ¡Casi matas a Stan! ¡Gah, no, mucha presión!

Craig quedó impactado al escuchar estas palabras.

─Pues quédate a cuidar de tu Stan, y no esperes que venga en tu ayuda para la próxima─ escupió, insultándolo con el dedo y empujando sin querer en su carrera a Kenny.

─ ¡Wow, hombre!─ exclamó, pero ignoró eso─. Tweek, Stan ¿qué diablos pasó aquí?

Stan meneó la cabeza negativamente.

─ ¿Y dónde dejaste a Butters?

─Se fue con Pip y Damien─ dijo disgustado─. Al parecer el ponche estaba drogado y la fiesta se suspendió. ¿Pero qué pasó con ustedes? ¿Por qué están…?

Tweek se echó a llorar antes de que Kenny pudiera preguntar algo, así que decidió no insistir.

─ ¿Qué pasó, chicos?─ escucharon la voz de Bebe, que ahogó una exclamación al ver al rubio─ ¿Qué pasó, Tweek?

El aludido sólo se limitó a gemir y a seguir limpiándose el labio que no dejaba de sangrar. A Bebe le pareció tan desamparado que se acercó a abrazarlo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

─Vamos, Tweek, vamos con Clyde y Token a curarte el labio─ le dijo amablemente, y luego se giró para fulminar a Kenny y a Stan con la mirada, recogiendo la ropa del chico─. Tú también deberías de curarte todas esas heridas, Stan. Y luego ustedes dos me van a explicar qué pasó aquí.

─ ¿Y yo qué hice?─ resopló Kenny, molesto. Esa noche la cita no le había salido como planeaba. ¡Por Dios! ¡No había alcanzado a besar a Butters!─ ¿Y qué pasó con ustedes? ¿Bebieron del ponche?

Stan asintió y Kenny suspiró. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

─ ¿Lo hiciste con Tweek?

Negación.

─Pero Craig los vio… pues así…

─Llegó cuando nos estábamos cambiando─ dijo Stan, levantando su estúpida camiseta del suelo y poniéndosela.

─Eso explica por qué te dejó como santocristo. Y porque Tweek…

Se interrumpió, pues sabía que Stan lo comprendía. Y vaya que lo hacía.

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama, sin preocuparse mucho en limpiarse la sangre que le había escurrido de la nariz, que afortunadamente no parecía estar rota. Ahora sí que la había armado, se dijo a sí mismo. No sólo había perdido toda remota posibilidad con Kyle, sino que en su frenesí por aliviar esa tensión sexual había pasado a joder también a Tweek. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

─Kyle nos vio─ soltó Stan, y Kenny se quedó en silencio, esperando a que continuara─. Nos vio cuando intentábamos hacerlo. Creo que ya nunca voy a tener ninguna posibilidad con él, y además arruiné también las esperanzas de Tweek.

Una lágrima se le escapó, mientras que Kenny se limitaba a seguir allí, para que supiera que aún contaba con él.

***

El fin de semana terminó, y para Stan llegó el día que tanto temía: lunes, hora de volver a clases.

En todo el fin de semana con los únicos con quienes había hablado era con Kenny y Butters. Tweek no respondía ni los mensajes de textos, ni los electrónicos, ni las llamadas telefónicas, y cuando habían ido a buscarlo a su casa su mamá lo disculpó, argumentando que estaba indispuesto.

Por su parte, Kyle nunca contestó tampoco por ningún medio a Kenny, y cuando se reunieron por casualidad en el parque, el pelirrojo se limitó a no tocar el tema, y evadirlo cuando su amigo lo sacaba a la luz.

Butters comentaba que Token le había dicho que Craig no había querido ir con ellos al cine, y que tampoco respondía a ningún mensaje, y se desconectaba del Messenger cuando los veía conectados, o cuando le mandaban un mensaje instantáneo.

Pero ese lunes, nada evitaría que se encontraran, no mientras fueran compañeros de la misma clase.

─Hey, Cartman, Wendy─ saludó Stan, cuando se topó con ellos en el pasillo.

─Hola Stan─ contestó Wendy.

─Hola mari…─ Cartman interrumpió su habitual saludo cuando se volteó y vio a Stan, lleno de magulladuras y golpes en la cara─ ¡Hombre, estás hecho una mierda!

─Y que lo digas, culón─ dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros─. ¿No habrán visto a Tweek o a Kenny?

─Están en el salón─ indicó Wendy, mirándolo preocupada─. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Stan?

─Sí, estoy bien─ mintió─. Nos vemos, Wendy, nos vemos, gordo.

─No me digas gordo, hijo de puta─ replicó Cartman, más por reflejo que por afán de ofenderlo─. ¿Y ahora qué tendrán los maricas?

Wendy negó con la cabeza.

─Nada bueno, supongo─ luego suspiró─ Traje oreos ¿quieres que hagamos cuádruples?

Cartman no hubiera podido rechazar esa oferta, olvidándose de sus supuestos amigos al instante.

Cuando Stan entró al salón de clases, todo el mundo se calló, mirándolo. El trató de ignorarlos, seguramente ya se habían enterado parcialmente de lo que había pasado, y ahora el rumor se estaba extendiendo. Con su mirada buscó a Kenny y Tweek, que estaban sentados en una esquina del fondo del salón, al parecer esperándolo. Suspiró y juntó todo su valor para pasar a un lado de la banca de Kyle, que ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió con la vista fija en un voluminoso libro que estaba leyendo.

─Hey─ saludó Kenny, quitando la mochila de la banca que estaba apartando para que se sentara─. ¿Ya mejor?

─No sé─ contestó con sinceridad─ ¿Estás bien, Tweek?

El chico, que había estado tomando café, dio un respingo y casi se le cae el termo de las manos. Fue entonces cuando Stan notó más que nunca las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y el corte del labio que todavía no se terminaba de curar.

─Ah… sí, supongo… no sé…

Stan podía entenderlo, pues se sentía igual.

─ ¿Podemos hablar cuando salgamos de la escuela? Te invito a tomar café.

─Uhm, sí, c-claro…─ aceptó Tweek, nervioso.

El día pasó sin incidentes graves, aunque era muy incómodo sentir las miradas acosadoras de todos cuando iban caminando juntos en los pasillos.

Ya estaban un poco al tanto de algunos chismes. Había muchas versiones sobre como Tweek y Stan se habían hecho esas heridas. Algunos decían que Stan y Tweek habían estado a solas en un cuarto, y que seguramente disfrutaban del sadomasoquismo. Pero cuando Craig llegó con el ojo negro, la teoría había cambiado y decía que los tres habían tenido una pelea, y cada uno tenía su hipótesis sobre cuál era el motivo de la discordia, si era por la euforia de la fiesta sumada a la droga del ponche, si era por Kyle, o por Tweek, e incluso las ideas más descabelladas también incluían a Kenny como el que había comenzado la pelea.

También se rumoraba sobre la extraña y repentina ruptura de Craig Tucker y Kyle Broflovski, que no habían durado ni una semana juntos, y muchos lo asociaban a la pelea. Todos decían que Kyle había dejado a Craig por golpear a Stan, y claro, siempre en todos los chismes incluían a Kenny, a veces por razones absurdas.

Eso sí, sobre quién había drogado el ponche nunca se llegó a saber mientras todos vivieron, aunque Bebe, Clyde y Token trataron de descubrir por todos los medios quién fue, furiosos porque les arruinaran por primera vez una fiesta. Aunque todos aseguraban que fue Kenny.

─ ¿Por qué me meten en sus cosas?─les gritó Kenny a unas chicas─. ¡Largo, vayan a darle las nalgas Zac Efron, a los Jonas Brothers o quién sea, pero váyanse de aquí, malditas putas!

Las chicas se fueron indignadas, maldiciéndolo mientras se marchaban.

Kenny también estaba de tan mal humor que no vio que lo que seguía no era el suelo, sino las escaleras, y cayó rodando, dándose un mal golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó muerto al instante.

─ ¡Oh Dios mío, mataron a Kenny!─ exclamó Stan.

─ ¡Gah! ¿P-pero quién lo mató?─ le preguntó Tweek, viendo horrorizado el cuerpo de Kenny.

─Pues… ellos, ya sabes, eso hijo de puta.

─ ¿Ellos? ¡Pero se cayó solo! ¡Ah, es muy confuso!

─Se supone que cuando diga "Oh Dios mío, mataron a Kenny", tú debes decir "Hijos de puta"─ le indicó Stan, alejándose de allí. Kenny ya volvería.

─ ¿P-por qué?

─Porque son hijos de puta.

Tweek no entendía nada, y Stan se resignó. Se sentía tan miserable sin Kyle.

Una vez que acabó la escuela, Stan y Tweek se fueron sin siquiera despedirse de Butters, que preguntaba dónde estaba Kenny. Bueno, él no quería saberlo ¿o sí?

Compraron un café para Tweek y se fueron a sentar a una de las bancas del parque.

─Tenemos que hablar, Tweek─ comenzó Stan─. Sobre lo de… la fiesta y todo eso.

Él asintió, por mucha presión que eso significara, sabía que algún día tenían que tratar con ese tema.

─No sé en qué estaba pensando─ explicó Stan─. Esa droga, y toda esa tensión sobre lo de Kyle y Craig… Lamento mucho haberte hecho algo así.

─N-no sólo es tu culpa─ se apresuró a decir Tweek, poniéndose colorado─. Debí haberte –ugh- detenido.

─ ¿Cómo hubieras podido? Los dos estábamos drogados.

Tweek se puso más rojo, y Stan lo miró con suspicacia.

─B-bueno, es que yo… ¡Gah! ¡Vas a matarme!

─ ¿De qué hablas? ¿No estabas drogado?

─ ¡S-sí! ¡Pero después se me fue pasando y tú, y tú…!─hizo una pausa y bajó la voz─. Tú estabas t-tocándome así y yo… yo sólo…

─Tú sólo…

─ ¡Yo quería que alguien me tocara! ¡Gah! ¡Ya está, lo he dicho!

El pequeño rubio intentó echarse a correr, pero Stan lo detuvo, obligándolo a encararlo.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?─ preguntó el pelinegro confundido. Tweek no podía dejar de temblar. No, ahí va, la presión de nuevo. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, esperando tener la suficiente entereza como para explicarle todo a Stan.

─Amo a Craig─ comenzó a hablar, casi como si suspirara─. Pero él… él n-nunca me iba a hacer caso.

─Tweek…

─Yo quería que alguien me tocara, y m-me hiciera sentirme… protegido y amado. Y tú… Tú estabas…

Se interrumpió y miró a Stan, que se apretó el puente de la nariz.

─Sabes que amo a Kyle ¿no?─cuestionó el pelinegro, y recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del otro chico─. Y que por más que finja yo no voy a poder amarte de verdad.

─Lo mismo me pasa con C-Craig─ dijo Tweek─. N-no te amo, pero m-me gustas, Stan. ¡Gah!

Stan abrazó a rubio, sintiendo como temblaba entre sus brazos.

─A mí también, Tweek, a mí también.

─Ya perdía a Craig─ susurró Tweek, sollozando─. Y-ya no me queda nada más que t-tú.

El pelinegro lo abrazó más fuerte, y lloró al pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Kyle, antes de salir de la habitación. Había perdido para siempre a su súper mejor amigo, y ahora no sólo el pelirrojo lo odiaba, sino que también le gustaría que estuviera muerto. Y ahora también Craig los odiaba.

─Parece que sí es verdad eso de que sólo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos─ dijo Stan, apoyando su frente con la de Tweek, dándole un corto beso.

Aunque se sentía bien la calidez que manaban sus cuerpos, no era la misma calidez de los amores que acababan de perder.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Extra: Gary y la religión**

Si había algo que Gary Harrison odiaba era tener que ser mormón cuando pensaba en Stan. Es decir apreciaba todo lo que la religión le hacía disfrutar, como una familia cálida y una vida relativamente feliz.

¿Qué podía estar mal de querer a Stan Marsh? Él era un chico amable, y no se dedicaba a pasar por encima de los demás, a pesar de que por su talento en los deportes bien lo pudiera haber hecho. Era una pena que los mormones no permitieran que amara a un chico.

Además Stan no lo podía querer a él. Salía con ese chico al que casi no conocía, Tweek Tweak. Pero ¿en realidad ellos dos estaban enamorados? Porque Gary siempre tuvo la sensación de que en realidad Stan quería a su mejor amigo, Kyle Broflovski, y por lo que hablaban Damien, Pip y Butters, parecía que todo indicaba que el chico Tweak estaba destinado a terminar junto al chico maniático del dedo de en medio, el que jugaba en el equipo de fútbol. Craig Tucker, se llamaba, o eso podía recordar Gary.

Entonces ¿por qué todo terminó así?

─Butters, tú siempre estás con Kenny, y él sabe todo sobre Stan ¿o no?─ decía Damien mientras salían de la escuela, tomado de la mano de Pip. No había sido una sorpresa cuando ellos les dieron la noticia de que estaban saliendo juntos, igual todos sabían que terminarían así a pesar de sus diferencias.

─ ¿Ajá?

─Dinos entonces qué carajo está pasando. Yo no me trago esa de que Stan y Tweek salgan porque se aman.

─Ah, yo no me quiero meter en esto─ lo evadió Butters, poniéndose rojo.

En ese momento pasaron Tweek y Stan tomados de la mano, hablando sobre algo de ir por un café y hablar sobre algo importante.

Gary siguió con la mirada al pelinegro y suspiró, ignorando la discusión entre Damien y Butters, que se apaciguó hasta que Pip calmó los nervios de su exaltado novio.

─Bueno, entonces nos vamos─ dijo Pip, sonriendo─. Hasta mañana, amigos.

La pareja se marchó, y los dos rubios restantes los miraron alejarse.

─Butters─ habló Gary tan de pronto que asustó al pobre chico.

─ ¿S-sí, Gary?

─Yo tampoco me creo eso de que Stan esté enamorado de Tweek─ Butters se puso nervioso y no contestó─. Pienso que él está enamorado de Kyle ¿no?

El silencio lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

Gary soltó una carcajada y Butters lo miró extrañado.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ preguntó.

─Es que ya lo entiendo.

─ ¿Qué entiendes?

─Nada, Butters, nada. Mira, quiero ayudar a Stan para que esté con Kyle─ explicó─. Me imagino que todo lo que están haciendo ahora es para darles celos a él y al chico Tucker.

Butters no respondió, pero él sabía que Gary sabía lo que se supone que nadie debía saber.

─Creo que tengo una idea, pero debo pensar muy bien sobre ella ¿está bien? ¡Hasta mañana Butters!

Gary se fue a su casa apresurado, y Butters se quedó ahí plantado, preguntándose qué era lo que Gary entendía.

Lo que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza era que lo que Gary entendía era que Stan nunca sería para él.

**Fin del Extra**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Últimamente he estado un poco atareada con los exámenes, pero creo que valió la pena mi esfuerzo (menos en Mate e Historia de la Cultura, de las que aún no sé nada, pero Mate seguro que la repruebo, pero que remedio ¬¬ aparte de eso, puro nueve y diez xD)

Además de divagar sobre el Nick que quería, porque empecé a ver Soul Eater apenas, y me ha encantado Kid-kun xD

Oh, soy mala, Kyle no debería decir cosas tan fuertes como esas tan a la ligera, muy mal ja. Ahora cada vez se parece esto más a un Steek, pero yo sé que Craig y Tweek, y Kyle y Stan superarán las adversidades y lograrán concretar su amor TuT (a menos que la autora decida otra cosa, como matarlos a todos con meteoritos) *música motivacional de fondo*

Qué bueno es Gary, si yo fuera él no me metería en sus cosas, pero bueno, él es mormón y se ganará el cielo. En el próximo capítulo, el extra será de Kenny y Butters.

¡Hijo de puta quien haya drogado el ponche! ¿Quién habrá sido? ¡Ni siquiera la autora lo sabe! Quizá el mundo nunca lo sabrá, a lo mejor algún envidioso celoso de las fiestas de Token, Bebe y Clyde. (Y con esto quiero decir que nunca se sabrá el nombre del culpable, por cuestiones legales coffcoffParisHiltoncoffcoff)

Tal vez dos capítulos más y adiós al fic ^^ Dejen reviews, plisitos =)

¡Bye!


	5. Mostrarte que te merezco

**Title:** Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas…

**Chapter: **Mostrarte que te merezco

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko/D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **6/Noviembre/2009

**Finalizado: **9/Noviembre/2009

**Status: **En progreso (5/8)

**Pairings:** Style, Creek, Bunny, un poco de Candy, Stary, ¿Steek? ¿Cryle?, algo de Dip. Y más conforme vaya improvisando xD

**Warnings:** Slash, Lemon en capítulos posteriores, tal vez. Tourettes.

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece (¬¬) es de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

**Music: **Shabadabada-OV7

**Nota:** Lo que está en cursiva es conversación del otro lado del teléfono de Craig, del otro lado del teléfono de Stan, del otro lado del teléfono de Kenny, y mensajes de texto.

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**VÓMITO, CAFÉ, Y OTRAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Mostrarte que te merezco. **

Después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, Craig se encontró a si mismo aplastado en su cama, con el teléfono confinado en su cuarto como si lo tuviera de rehén, para disgusto de sus padres y en especial de su hermana Ruby, pero se limitaron a hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo, y, bueno, él tampoco hizo más que devolverles el gesto apáticamente, totalmente hastiado.

Aún se preguntaba si era buena idea contarle lo ocurrido alguien, pero no era como si tuviera a mucha gente en quien confiara para algo como eso. Con quien regularmente contaba para contarle sus estúpidos e infantiles problemas era con Tweek, y el joven también contaba con Craig, pero resultaba que el problema se trataba de su amado chico rubio adicto a la cafeína.

Tal vez debería de dejar las cosas por la paz, a lo mejor Tweek iba a estar mucho mejor con Stan que con él. Es decir, Stan tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer ¿no?: era amable, popular, guapo, buena solvencia económica, aunque no eran excelentes tenía buenas calificaciones, pacífico, responsable, trabajador, atento… ¿Y Craig? Bueno, simplemente era Craig, el chico con más detenciones en la historia escolar, buscapleitos, grosero, descuidado, agresivo, poco estable, impulsivo… En resumen, ¿por qué habría de escogerlo Tweek si tenía a Stan?

Todo eso era la mierda más grande por la que había pasado en su jodida vida. Aún podía ver a Tweek atravesándose entre su siempre confiable (y ahora puesto esto en tela de juicio) puño y la cara de Stan y todavía no podía olvidar la horrible sensación de golpearlo con tanta fuerza, aunque fuera sin querer, aunque estuviera exento de alevosía. Se había prometido a sí mismo que pasara lo que pasara, jamás heriría a Tweek, jamás le pondría ni un dedo encima ni aunque no fuera intencional, y ahora no sólo había roto esa promesa, sino que había perdido a Tweek como su mejor amigo, tal vez para siempre, quien sabe.

Tenía que hablar con alguien urgentemente sobre todo eso, pero si no era Tweek ¿quién, entonces?

Vamos poderosísima agenda, danos el nombre del afortunado oído…

Token y Clyde habían salido al cine con Bebe, Wendy, Cartman, Kevin, Jason, Damien, Pip, Butters, ese chico que parecía que Butters habían conocido en un campamento para bisexuales, ese tal Bradley, Jimmy y Timmy. Eso dejaba a Kenny, Gary y Kyle en su lista de posibilidades MUY desesperadas. ¿Por qué habría de ayudarlo Kenny? Él había estado todo el tiempo junto a Stan y Tweek, al parecer apoyando su relación, así que no parecía conveniente hablar con el rubio de la fuente inagotable de vidas. A Gary casi ni lo conocía, además ni siquiera tenía su número telefónico ¿Y que había de Kyle?

Soltó una risotada.

Kyle y él habían "salido juntos", pero tras lo ocurrido habían "terminado" tras un jodido día de relación. No podía culparlo por haber tomado esa decisión, después de todo lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta: Kyle había acabado humillado públicamente tras ese fatídico único día que había sido el novio oficial de Craig, era blanco de algunas versiones de chismes que lo tachaban como manzana de la discordia, el que quería acabar con la ya así llamada entre los estudiantes "la más hermosa relación homosexual en la historia de la preparatoria" protagonizada por Stan y Tweek, aún si tuviera que utilizar a Craig Tucker para lograr su malévolo fin.

Pero esa gente ignorante no sabía ver más allá de todo ese churro telenovelesco, no podía ver lo que Craig veía, no podían entender que Kyle estaba sufriendo por todas estas cosas que le estaban sucediendo. Y Craig podía entender a la perfección al judío pelirrojo, porque él también había perdido muchas cosas, sino es que más: había perdido a su mejor amigo y amor no correspondido, el respeto de los estudiantes como alguien que no se metía en enredos amorosos, e incluso a sus antiguos mejores amigos: Kenny había dejado de juntarse con él con la misma frecuencia desde que parecía apoyar totalmente a Stan y Tweek, y desde que había decidido que era más interesante pasarla con ellos y Butters. Caray, ni siquiera tenía la burla constante de Cartman, que se había distanciado de ellos desde mucho antes para ocupar su tiempo con Wendy.

Al menos Craig aún tenía a Clyde y a Token, pero había estado muy equivocado al pensar que ellos estarían siempre disponibles para él, y no podía culparlos. La verdad era más atractiva la idea de ir al cine que escuchar sus problemas como si fuera una estúpida colegiala.

Estúpida agenda que servía para un carajo, pensó, mirando furioso el nombre y número celular y de casa de Token apuntados en su agenda justo en la letra T… ¿T? ¿No conocía a alguien más cuyo nombre empezaban con la T? ¿Timmy? Definitivamente no era él… ¿No era…?

─ ¡Perdón por pensar que eras una pendeja inútil, oh, sacrosanta agenda!─ dijo como maniático, besando el encuadernado negro. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número frenéticamente, esperando que estuviera en casa.

─ _¿Bueno?_

─Buenas tardes, señora. ¿Me podría comunicar con Thomas, por favor?

─_Disculpe, pero ¿quién habla, perdón?_

─Soy Craig Tucker, soy un antiguo amigo de su hijo Thomas. ¿Está en casa?

─ _Seguro, ahora mismo te lo comunico._

Craig espero con el auricular del teléfono pegado en su oreja, escuchando como la madre de Thomas lo llamaba para que contestara.

─ _¿Bue -¡mierda!- bueno?─_ contestó la temblorosa voz del otro lado, y Craig tuvo que controlarse para no soltar una carcajada. Hacía meses, quizás ya un año, que no había visto a Thomas, pero su Tourette seguía siendo casi tan asombroso como antes.

─ ¿Bueno, Thomas? Soy yo, Craig.

─ _¿Craig? ¡Hola! Ha-hace mucho que no ha-hablabas_

Pausaba las palabras, seguramente conteniendo el Tourette.

─Sí, hace ya meses, creo. ¿Cómo sigue tu Tourette?

─_Pues ya lo controlo un poco mejor, gracias. Ya no suelto pa-palabrotas en cada oración._

─ ¿Estás llevando tratamiento?

─_Ajá._

─Ah, ya veo.

─ _¿Y por qué – ¡verg…! ngh- llamaste? _

─Quería pedirte un consejo sobre… ¡ah, no, olvídalo, que pendejada!

Craig comenzaba por haberle marcado a Thomas para contarle sus problemas y pedir su opinión y consejo como si fuera una estúpida sección del doctor corazón.

─ _¿Ah? Puedes decirme que pasa._

─Vamos, acabo de marcarte después de casi un año sin vernos, o no sé cuánto. Hablemos de otras cosas.

─_No, hablemos -¡cara de culo!- de tu asunto. Perdón por eso._

─Ah, no hay ningún problema, Thomas.

─_Pero no ev-mi-mi-mier… ¡Ah! No evadas tu problema. Si quieres y necesitas hablarlo con alguien, debes hacerlo, es el primer paso para resolverlo._

─Muy bien… Bueno, es que es muy complicado, y tal vez un poco largo.

─_Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. _

─ ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Tweek?

─_Sí, Tweek es onda._

Craig jaló la solapa de su sombrero azul con nerviosismo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando habló de Tweek y la respuesta de Thomas. Claro que Tweek era la onda, pero no sólo era eso…

─Y supongo que también recordarás a Kyle Broflovski, el que te ayudó con todo ese asunto del Tourette contra el culón de Eric Cartman cuando teníamos nueve años.

─_Cómo olvidarlos._

─Pues bueno, resulta que Kyle tiene un amigo, Stan-Hijo-de-Puta-Marsh. Pero déjame empezar desde el principio…

Así fue como Craig le relató a Thomas absolutamente todo: la atracción que sentía por Tweek desde hace años, lo cerca que pensó que estaba de obtener el cariño del pequeño rubio, y su perspectiva de lo que pasó ese día que no pudo evitar que todo se saliera de control, aquél día fatídico en el que el bastardo de Marsh había vomitado en el pasillo y Tweek había resbalado en el suelo…

_***Flash Back***_

─Token, pásame la tarea de matemáticas, por favor─ le rogaba Clyde a su mejor amigo.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? Tuviste una semana para hacerla y era un estúpido problema de límites, Clyde.

─ ¡Pues mi memoria era la del límite y la olvidé en casa!

─ ¡Eres el tipo más idiota que conozco!

Craig y Tweek estaban sentados junto a ellos en sus butacas, esperando a que llegara el maestro de Matemáticas, que explicaba muy bien, pero aún así, Craig no podía soportar las matemáticas, y Tweek tampoco. ¿Y si el problema lo resolvía mal y reprobaba matemáticas? ¿Y si se quedaba años tratando de pasar matemáticas? ¿Y si por culpa de eso perdiera su oportunidad de entrar a una buena universidad? ¡Ah, no, demasiada presión!

─ Carajo, ya quiero que acaben las clases─ refunfuñó Craig, apoyando la mejilla en su mano en claro gesto de aburrimiento.

─ ¿Aún vamos a ir a comer pizza hoy?─ preguntó Token sin dejar de mirar enfurruñado a Clyde que estaba muy ocupado copiando la tarea.

─Sí, ya habíamos quedado ayer ¿no?─ observó Craig─¿Trajeron dinero?

─Sí ¡gah!

─Yo también.

Clyde se limitó a emitir un gruñido de afirmación.

─Después vayamos al cine o algo─ sugirió Token, y los demás asintieron.

Emocionado, esa era la palabra que describía a Craig en ese momento. Por mucho que su apariencia dijera a gritos que su posición por los planes era indiferente, en realidad estaba excitado y no podía esperar ni un segundo más para que se acabaran las clases y pudieran ir a pasarla bien con sus amigos… y con él.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y resistió el impulso de mirar a Tweek.

Desde ayer que habían planeado esa pequeña salida improvisada había sopesado las posibilidades y decidió que ese sería el día en el que él, Craig-no-jodas-o-te-saco-un-ojo Tucker, le pediría a Tweek háblame-bajito-o-me-dará-una-crisis Tweak que salieran juntos.

Al principio se había resistido mucho a su idea por todas las cosas que estaría arriesgando. La primera y la más importante era que Tweek lo rechazara y ya no quisiera ser su amigo, o volver a hablarle. Y si tuviera una posibilidad de que él aceptara ser su novio seguramente tendrían que lidiar con los estúpidos comentarios de la gente, y eso sería demasiada presión para el pobre rubio, y demasiado irritante para Craig. Traducción: Se arriesgaban a que a Tweek le diera un crisis y que él fuera sancionado por golpear a unos cuantos chismosos.

Pero decirlo a Tweek lo que sentía era muy importante para él, y decidió que no dejaría que nada se interpondría en su camino. Mierda, incluso estaba decidido a faltar al entrenamiento de ese día con tal de ir.

La clase de matemáticas transcurrió tan lenta como podía transcurrir una clase de matemáticas, y Craig puso muy poca atención a lo que estaba diciendo el maestro, que estaba recogiendo las tareas, y sólo puso la concentración suficiente cuando el maestro llegó a su asiento y se la pidió. Estaba más enfocado en controlar por todos los medios las ganas que tenía de mirar a Tweek. ¡Dios mío, podría pasar horas sólo mirándolo!

─ ¿De quién es esta tarea?─ preguntó el maestro frunciendo el ceño, escuchó Craig que decía el calvo profesor, levantando una tarea al aire─ ¿Desde cuándo tenemos dos Token en el aula?

Clyde se encogió en su lugar y Token le echó una mirada furibunda. Caray, deberían darle un premio a Clyde por copiar mejor que nadie en el mundo. Eso de copiar hasta el nombre, sinceramente…

Por fin la campana sonó, y todos los alumnos salieron disparados del aula, y lo mismo hicieron los chicos ¡Hora de ir a la cafetería!

─ ¡Gah!─ gritó Tweek, sobresaltado por el ruido de la campana. Craig lo miró arqueando una ceja.

─Hey, Tweekers ¿estás bien?

─Uhm, sí, solo me espanté un poco─ se disculpó ruborizándose y caminaron hacia la cafetería.

Los cuatro siempre traían su propia comida para el almuerzo, era muy raras las ocasiones en las que compraban comida en la escuela, a excepción de Clyde, que de vez en cuando olvidaba su comida en casa, o Tweek, que no olvidaba su almuerzo, que sólo consistía en el termo de café que preparaba su madre, pero como siempre se lo terminaba o en el camino o entre clase y clase, tenía que comprar otro café.

Pero esta vez, Craig le compró un pastel de fresas, el único que quedaba, consiguiendo una rabieta de Eric Cartman, que fue calmada gracias a su novia Wendy y la promesa de los famosísimos oreos cuádruples.

─Te traje un pastel─ le dijo Craig poniéndolo enfrente de su mesa, esperando que Clyde y Token llegaran, pues habían ido a hablar con Jimmy y Timmy por un momento.

─Ngh, no tenías que molestarte.

─Se me dio la gana molestarme─ rió Craig, sentándose y acercándole el pastel─. Anda, come.

En cada almuerzo el pleito entre él y Tweek siempre era el mismo: Craig insistía en que Tweek se comiera su sándwich, argumentando que no era saludable que su almuerzo se basara solamente en café, sin nada que comer además de eso.

─No es necesario, puedes -ugh- comértelo tú si quieres, Craig…

Craig le mostró su dedo de en medio. Le preocupaba a veces lo delgado y pequeño que estaba Tweek, y recordaba como en la pelea que tuvieron en tercer grado el rubio pesaba más que él, y como irónicamente se habían revertido los papeles. Ese estúpido café también se había encargado de su crecimiento, carajo… eso de descalcificar los huesos con café en plena etapa de crecimiento, sinceramente…

─Mira, no quiero comerlo, yo traje un sándwich para mí. Cómete tú el pastel, puedes acompañarlo con tu café ¿no suena bien?

Tweek lo miró agradecido y comió el pastel con entusiasmo. Craig bien sabía que el favorito de su mejor amigo era el de fresas.

Cuando acabó el almuerzo, sin rastros de Clyde o de Token por ningún lado en su mesa hasta que se encontraron con ellos en el pasillo.

─Caray, lo sentimos─ se disculpó Token con ellos cuando se unieron─. Pero Jimmy tiene nuevos chistes y nos los estaba contando.

─Me imagino─ comentó Craig, y todos lo conocían demasiado bien para entender que eso quería decir "No hay problema, amigo"

Tweek asintió temblando para hacerles saber que él tampoco tenía ningún problema con eso, bebiendo a sorbos el tercer café de ese día, que estaba en el vaso de unicel de la cafetería.

─Carajo, miren eso─ murmuró Clyde señalando al frente y todos siguieron la dirección que indicaba su dedo, menos Tweek, que estaba más interesado en su café y en comprobar que todo estaba en orden en su mochila.

Stan estaba abandonando el pasillo a toda carrera, demostrando por qué era el mariscal del equipo de fútbol, y demostrando también su asquerosa habilidad de vaciar líquidos por la boca con gran facilidad, dejando un enorme rastro de vómito en el pasillo, mientras Kyle y Kenny lo miraban atónitos. Pudieron ver que Kenny le preguntaba algo a Kyle, sonriendo, y este se encogía de hombros.

─Que raros que son─ sentenció Token reanudando su camino, con cuidado de no pisar el vómito, y Clyde lo imitó sin mirar el vómito y tapándose la nariz. Craig sabía que Clyde sufría de nauseas con tan solo oler el vómito, y no se diga verlo.

─No puedo creer que sea el capitán de nuestro equipo─ masculló Craig, siguiendo a los chicos, y luego volvió la cabeza para mirar al rubio─ Cuidado, Tweek, no vayas a pisar el...

─ ¡GAH!

Demasiado tarde. Tweek había resbalado con el vómito y ahora mismo estaba cayendo hacia la gran y asquerosa mancha del piso, y por mucho que Craig se esforzó en atraparlo, no funcionó. El pequeño chico estaba tirado en el suelo, y el café se derramó sobre él, quemándolo.

Mierda, mierda, y más mierda, fue lo que pasó por la mente de Craig cuando todo el mundo comenzó a reírse y en los ojos de Tweek aparecieron lágrimas.

─ ¡Ya cállense, no es gracioso!─ gritó Craig sintiendo como si la garganta fuera desgarrársele, y les enseñó el dedo de en medio, incluyendo a Token y Clyde, a quienes se les borró la sonrisa de inmediato. Todos esos hijos de la re grandísima puta que se reían aún ¿Qué carajos tenían en la cabeza? ¿Cómo podían reírse así de Tweek?─. ¿Estás bien?

Tendió su mano hacia Tweek, esperando que la tomara, pero él la rechazó de un manotazo.

─ ¡GAH!

El rubio se echó a correr, sollozando por la humillación, dejando a Craig paralizado por su acción. El pecho le dolía, y estaba shockeado por lo sucedió, pero después de bastante tiempo echó a correr, tratando de buscarlo, mostrándoles el dedo una vez más a toda esa bola de inútiles sin vida propia.

¿Pero dónde estaría Tweek? Lo buscó por todas partes en el edificio, incluso esos baños a los que él bien sabía que Tweek prefería ir cuando se sentía triste, porque eran muy poco concurridos. Estuvo bastante tiempo buscándolo pero nada, y el último lugar que le quedaba por inspeccionar era el gimnasio, así que se dirigió hacia allá corriendo.

Esperaba que Tweek aún se sintiera con ánimos de salir hoy con ellos, tal vez incluso ya se estaría dando una ducha por lo manchado que había quedado por el vómito. Y efectivamente, en cuanto se acercó allí se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. Pero también se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

─ ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos los dos a casa? Llevo el auto de mis padres hoy, así que si quieres puedo darte un aventón.

─ ¿En serio? ¡Gah! ¡Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras!

Las voces eran inconfundibles: Eran Stan y Tweek.

Craig se escondió detrás de un cubículo del baño al verlos a los dos juntos, y Tweek tenía puesta la ropa de Stan, que iba tratando de tranquilizar al rubio dándole palmaditas en la espalda afectuosamente, y él iba aferrándose de su brazo.

En cuanto salieron, Craig se dejó caer al suelo. Todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, y sentía como si en el piso se estuviera abriendo un espantoso agujero que lo abducía a lo más profundo y terrible del infierno. Y el púnico ángel en el que confiaba se había marchado aferrando el brazo de otro que no era él. Con las ropas de él puestas. Después de una ducha.

Estaba consciente de que estuvo un buen tiempo ahí arrodillado patéticamente, hasta que la chispa de la ira se encendió en él, impulsándolo como si fuera un resorte.

Iba a matar a ese pendejo de Marsh.

Corrió apresuradamente hacia el estacionamiento, esperando llegar a tiempo para poder partirle la cara a ese idiota y exigirle que le devolviera la atención de Tweek.

Que no lo apartara de su lado.

Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta que daba al estacionamiento vislumbró a Kyle que ya estaba allí, mirando como el coche donde iba su súper mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de Craig se marchaban. Juntos.

─ ¡STAN!─ había gritado sin resultado.

Craig se acercó a él con las fuerzas menguadas, sólo con las suficientes para decir:

─ ¡Puta madre!

E l pelirrojo se volvió hacia él, sorprendido y enojado

─ ¿Craig?

Pero él ya lo había sujetado con fuerza del cuello de su camisa naranja.

─Escúchame bien, imbécil. Más te vale que me des una buena explicación de lo que pasó aquí, o te volaré tus putos dientes.

─ ¡Ni se te ocurra amenazarme!─ lo enfrentó Kyle, soltándose bruscamente del agarre─ ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? ¿Qué mierda le pasa hoy a todos, joder?

─ ¡Más te vale que hagas algo, Broflovski!

─ ¿Hacer qué, inútil?

─ ¡Dile a tu estúpido amigo que me devuelva a Tweek!

─ ¡Pues tú busca la manera de devolverme a Stan!

Los dos se callaron sorprendidos por lo que se habían gritado, tapándose la boca.

¿Su dolor era el mismo?

***Fin del Flash Back***

Craig le relató todo a Thomas después de eso, y lo vertiginoso que había sido el marchar de toda esa mierda; el noviazgo de Stan y Tweek, acuerdos con el pelirrojo para hacer que rompieran, el distanciamiento con sus respectivos amigo, el día que inventaron que eran pareja, Tweek llorando en el baño, la fiesta, Kyle llorando y rogando regresar a casa, Tweek y Stan semidesnudos buscando sus ropas y sonrojados, su pelea con Marsh, el labio roto de Tweek aunado al dolor en sus nudillos, el rompimiento del acuerdo con Kyle, y lo miserable que se sentía ahora.

Thomas escuchó todo esto con atención, haciendo preguntas solamente cuando quería se enredaba en la frenética explicación de Craig.

─ _Mierda─ _concluyó Thomas, y esta vez no era un Tourette.

─Tú lo has dicho.

─_Caray, lo siento mucho, en serio─_ se compadeció cuando Craig terminó con la historia─. _Si hubiera una forma de ayudarte…_

─No te molestes le dijo Craig. Me escuchaste y eso ya es de mucha ayuda, más de la que merezco.

─ _¿Qué ha –verg… ngh- harás?_

─No hay nada que pueda hacer.

─ _¿Por qué no? ¿Que no amas a Tweek?_

─Y por eso mismo no voy a hacer nada. Por lo visto yo sólo sirvo para hacerlo miserable, y en cambio con Stan… bueno, el puede tener más posibilidades de estar feliz y en paz con él que conmigo.

Thomas se sintió mal por su amigo. Debía de ser muy difícil ver a la persona que amabas con alguien más, no quería ni pensar en lo doloroso que debía de ser, e, internamente, agradeció a los cielos por no haber permitido que él lo sufriera, y rezaba porque las cosas siguieran igual.

─_Pienso que no debes reírte ¡Mierda! Lo siento otra vez._

─No hay problema. ¿Pero qué podría hacer?

─_Bueno, intenta ser mejor─_ sugirió Thomas─. _Hazle ver a Tweek que puedes ser igual de bueno o incluso mejor que Stan, que vea que en serio lo mereces. Se amable con él, no le apliques la ley de hielo, eso… -¡mierda!- Lo siento. Eso seguramente lo estará haciéndose sentir muy mal, sólo piensa lo horrible que debe ser que su mejor amigo no le hable. Dile que lo sigues amando._

─Muchas gracias, Thomas, en serio. Tienes razón, intentaré hacer eso.

─_No hay problema, amigo, cuando lo necesites. _

─Hace mucho que no te vemos ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? Token y Clyde te han extrañado.

─_Lo sé, Token habló conmigo hace no mucho ¡Ojo de culo! Perdón._

─ ¿De verdad?

─_Sí, habla conmigo por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas._

─Ah, vaya…─ fue lo único que atinó a decir Craig, sintiéndose culpable por no haber sido más atento con su amigo y haberlo tenido olvidado por casi un año─. ¿Qué dices, entonces?

─_Claro, mañana te hablo para decirte cuando puedo ¿está bien?─ _propuso Thomas, esperando que para cuando fueran todos a algún lado ya se hubiera solucionado el problema.

─Seguro. Y… ¿Thomas?

─ _¿Uhm?_

─De verdad, amigo, muchas gracias por todo. Y perdón por no haberte marcado antes.

─_Ah, no pasa nada, yo tampoco te había hablado, estamos a mano. ¡Mierda! Estúpido Tourette._

─Sigue tan genial como siempre.

─_Jajajaja, gracias Craig. Bueno, debo irme, mi mamá me encargó las compras, pero nos veremos luego._

─Vale, cuídate.

─_Tú también, y mucha suerte. Nos vemos._

─Bye.

Craig colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama, pensando en lo que le había sugerido Thomas. Suspiró y se levantó de su cama, sabiendo perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Ahora lo sabía.

***

Tweek estaba sentado frente al televisor de la casa Marsh con Stan, observando una película, cubiertos por una manta. Los dos habían recibido la invitación de los demás para ir al cine, pero ellos no habían querido ir, aún se sentían incómodos con Clyde, Bebe y Token por lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

El rubio se recargó en el hombro de Stan, comiendo palomitas junto a él mirando una película en la televisión para compensar la salida que se habían perdido. El pelinegro permitió que lo hiciera y le rodeó el brazo con los hombros.

Desde esa charla que habían tenido habían acordado que seguirían siendo novios, pero también habían dejado claro que no se amaban entre sí y que sería imposible que comenzaran a amarse cuando aún sentían amor por otras personas. Pero estaba bien, pensaban mientras veían la televisión, porque si no tenían a quienes amaban a su lado, por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro, y aunque no se amaran, por todas esas cosas que habían atravesado juntos, se querían y sentían un cariño especial entre ellos.

─ ¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?─ preguntó Stan rompiendo el silencio. Tweek lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

─ ¡Ah, no! ¡Siempre vamos a donde yo quiero ir! ¿Por qué no eliges tú esta vez? ¡Gah! ¿Y qué tal si piensas que soy egoísta por no dejarte elegir, y entonces me botas? ¡Kenny también dejaría de hablarme, y Butters, y luego todos van a odiarme, y me van a dejar solo! ¡Es demasiada presión, hombre!

─Caray, cálmate, nadie te va a odiar sólo por algo como eso─ se rió Stan─. Además no botaría.

─ ¿Ah, no?

─No ¿qué clase de persona sería entonces?

Tweek bajó la mirada avergonzado por lo que estaba pensando entonces.

─Si me b-botarías─ expresó en voz baja, ruborizándose. Stan lo miró y arqueó una ceja─. Si Kyle y tú tuvieran una oportunidad m-me botarías.

Golpe bajo. Stan no quería decirle que lo que decía era cierto, y se maldijo por ser una persona tan baja con alguien como él, pero Tweek tenía toda la razón, por horrible que se escuchara, si le dieran a elegir entre Kyle y el rubio, elegiría al pelirrojo.

─Aunque eso pasara seguiríamos siendo amigos─ le dijo Stan─. Y tendría que golpear a Craig para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que vales.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Crees que valgo mu-mucho?

─Por supuesto, Tweek.

Él le sonrió y besó su mejilla, abrazándolo con fuerza.

─Gracias, Stan─ murmuró agradecido.

─Ni lo menciones.

─Pero si pelearas con Craig él te sacaría l-los ojos ¡Gah! ¡Perdón por eso!

─Tienes mucha razón, seguramente me mataría─ se rió Stan pensando en todas las magulladuras de su cara que aún no habían terminado de sanar, dándole un corto beso en los labios. Tweek estaba a punto de comenzar un discurso sobre la presión que sería encargarse de los líos legales que tendría que enfrentar Craig y los problemas de un funeral para Stan cuando el timbre sonó.

─ ¡Ya voy!─ exclamó Stan, levantándose del sillón, preguntándose si no sería el estúpido novio de su hermana, y luego abrió la puerta─. Shelly no está idiota…

Se quedó helado al ver quién era.

─No vine a buscar a Shelly, pendejo─ insultó Craig mostrándole el dedo, sin mostrar mucho interés en él─. Estoy buscando a Tweek, fui a su casa, pero su mamá me dijo que había venido a tu casa. ¿Está aquí? ¿Puedo hablar con él?

─Está aquí, pero no puedes hablar con él─ espetó Stan─. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Craig? ¿Te falta hacerle más daño?

Craig lo fulminó con la mirada.

─Escúchame Marsh, aunque no me guste que Tweek esté saliendo con un reverendo idiota como tú, yo aún lo considero mi mejor amigo y sigue siendo lo más importante para mí, y creo que tengo el derecho de hablar con él cuando quiera. Y también tengo el derecho de pedirle disculpas.

Stan lo miró perplejo. ¿Lo más importante para él? ¿Craig ruborizado? ¡Craig Tucker ruborizado!

─ ¿Disculpas?

─ Por haberlo golpeado, aunque fuera sin intención lo hice, y merece una disculpa. Tú no, aún pienso que te lo merecías.

─Caray, muchas gracias─ dijo Stan ácidamente.

─ ¿Puedo hablar con él ahora?

El pelinegro lo vio receloso, pero asintió, y no pudo dejar de sentir una oleada de alegría por Tweek. Por lo que Craig había dicho, intuía que él no estaba aquí solamente para disculparse con el rubio, que también necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba, cuanto lo necesitaba, y eso seguramente conllevaría a confesarle que lo quería.

Parecía que hoy era el día en el que Stan Marsh y Tweek Tweak romperían para no regresar jamás.

─Pasa─ le invitó, y el chico asintió, entrando a la casa, dirigiéndose a la sala.

Su respiración se quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando vio a Tweek ahí, sentado en el sillón, observando una película mientras comía palomitas, cubriéndose con una manta.

─ ¿Tweek?─ le llamó dubitativo.

Al escuchar la voz el aludido casi suelta el recipiente con palomitas, y comenzó a temblar más que nunca.

─ ¿C-Craig?

Los dos no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que se veían. Tal vez era algo parecido a eso.

─Quisiera hablar contigo─ le dijo el pelinegro, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía para seguir mirándolo de frente─. ¿Podrías… dar una vuelta conmigo?

Tweek lo miró sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer lo que Craig estaba diciendo, pero entonces recordó que Stan estaba con ellos también. Avergonzado, buscó la aprobación en los ojos azules del chico, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y él lo contesto.

Colgó con el ceño fruncido y miró a Tweek y a Craig, que estaba esperando que hablara, expectantes.

─Era Kenny, necesita hablar conmigo, está un poco deprimido─ explicó Stan, y luego frunció el ceño─. Van a salir ustedes también ¿no?

Una sonrisa agradecida apareció en el rostro de Tweek, y asintió.

─Muy bien, entonces. ¿Puedo hablar con Tweek antes de que te lo lleves, Craig?

─Si no hay más remedio─ se resignó Craig. Le hubiera gustado discutir eso con Stan, pero recordó la recomendación de Thomas de ser más amable con ellos, y lo dejó por la paz─. Te espero afuera, Tweekers.

Stan esperó a que Craig se alejara, y luego miró sonriente a Tweek.

─Así que esta es la parte en la que me botas tú, y no yo─ bromeó, acercándose para abrazarlo, y enterró su nariz en el cabello del pequeño rubio que temblaba ansioso, aspirando el aroma a manzana verde que despedía.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Gah!

─Si todo sale bien, pienso que Craig puede hablar contigo de algo más aparte de sus disculpas.

─ ¡Gah, demasiada presión!

─Lo sé, pero ahora vas a tener lo que querías─ lo animó Stan─. Te envidio mucho, Tweek, por lo menos Craig no te odia.

Tweek lo miró con tristeza, pensando en Kyle.

─No creo que Kyle te o-odie.

─Yo creo lo contrario… pero no arruinemos el momento. Ejem─ se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo con falsa voz chillona y trágica─. ¡Oh, no, Tweek, no me dejes por Craig hijo-de-su-madre Tucker! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Tweek lo miró perplejo y aturdido.

─ ¡No arruines el momento Tweek! ¡Es ahora cuando tienes que decir: "Lo siento, no eres tú soy yo"!

─ ¡Gah! ¡Lo siento, no eres tú, soy yo!

─ ¡Bien! Muy bien, mi turno: ¡Muy bien, sólo quiero tu felicidad! ¡Se feliz, Tweek!

─ ¡Ah, tú también Stan! ¡Ah, la presión!

Los dos se miraron y se rieron.

─Pues entonces aquí se acaba todo, Tweek─ dijo Stan─. ¿Puedo besarte una última vez?

─Y-yo…

Stan no esperó respuesta y le dio un último beso de despedida. Cuando se separaron, le dio un beso en la frente y le revolvió el cabello.

─Aunque no te ame, te quiero, eres un gran amigo, Tweek.

─Tú… –ngh- tú también. Ojalá que Kyle se dé cuenta de e-eso. Y dile a Kenny que tenga mucha suerte.

El pelinegro asintió, esperando que ese buen deseo sobre él y Kyle de parte de su ex falso novio se cumpliera.

─Ahora vámonos. Craig te espera.

Los dos salieron reuniéndose con Craig, y antes de que él chico del dedo de en medio dijera algo, Stan sólo les sonrió y echó a correr en dirección a la casa de Kenny.

─ ¿De qué hablaron?─ preguntó Craig.

─ ¡Gah! Rompimos.

Craig lo miró sorprendido, y luego frunció el ceño.

─ ¡Espera a que atrape a ese hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se atreve a botarte? ¡Le voy a partir la puta cara y luego…!

─ ¡Nonononono!─ habló Tweek frenéticamente, apretando los ojos y aferrándose de su brazo─. ¡No lo hagas, Craig, p-por favor!

─ ¿Aún lo amas?

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo n-no lo amaba!

─ ¿Y entonces por qué salías con él?─ preguntó Craig, cruzándose de brazos en espera de la explicación.

─Porque…─ Tweek se ruborizó─. ¡Vas a odiarme cuando te lo explique todo!

─Nunca te odiaría, anda, ahora dime qué pasa.

Los dos caminaron juntos en dirección al Stark's Pond, mientras Tweek iba explicándole a Craig que había salido con Stan sólo para ayudarle a darle celos a Kyle, todo por una idea que les había dado Kenny, omitiendo el detalle de que Stan también estaba haciendo el mismo favor para él.

─No es muy bueno aconsejando─ comentó Craig, invitando a Tweek a que se sentara a su lado en la hierba, observando las tranquilas aguas del lago.

─Stan y yo creemos que lo hizo sólo como pretexto para obtener una cita d-doble con Butters.

─Que cabrón que es.

─Pero es un buen a-amigo

─Y esa noche en la fiesta… cuando Marsh y tú…

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas de Tweek.

─Esa noche e-estábamos drogados, no sé si escuchaste lo del ponche drogado.

─Fue de los principales después de la fiesta arruinada.

─Bueno, bebimos mucho ponche─ explicó Tweek, que ahora estaba completamente rojo─. Stan pensó que sería buena idea hacerlo, creo que la droga hizo que pensara en mí como si fuera Kyle ¡Gah! Y yo…

Se detuvo, tragando saliva, notando la impaciente mirada en Craig sobre él.

─ ¿Y tú qué?─ quiso saber el chico, mirándolo.

─Yo quería pensar en Stan como… como si fueras tú─ salió la respuesta en un suspiro, y una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos─. ¡Gah! ¡Ya, ya lo dije! ¡Ahora seguro me odias!

Se levantó e hizo el amago de salir corriendo, pero Craig detuvo a tiempo su intento de huida jalando su mano con fuerza, haciendo que Tweek perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en la hierba de espaldas, en consecuencia jalando sin intención a Craig, que cayó encima de él.

─ Gah…─ murmuró Craig adolorido por el golpe, apretando los ojos por el dolor, y se sorprendió al sentir dos manos que se posaban con fuerza sobre sus mejillas, obligando a abrir los ojos y mirar a quien estaba encima de él.

─Tweek ¿por qué haces todas estas cosas?─ le preguntó Craig─. ¿Por qué pensabas en Stan como si fuera yo?

─ ¡Porque Stan demostraba que me que-quería!─ estalló en lágrimas─. ¡Aunque fuera mentira el actuaba como si me amara! ¡Gah! ¡Yo sólo quería que fueras tú quien por lo menos actuaras como si me a-amaras, pero no podía tenerte sin arruinar nuestra amistad! ¡Y un día llegaste tomado de la mano con Kyle, y b-besándolo y yo…!

─ ¿Y qué dirías si supieras que mi relación con la de Kyle fue por la misma razón que la tuya con Stan?─ lo interrumpió Craig, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

─ ¿C-cómo?

─Estaba ayudando a Kyle a darle celos a Stan, y Kyle me estaba ayudando… a darte celos a ti. No sé si me explique…

─ ¿Por qué?

Craig le sonrió con ternura y fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al del rubio debajo de él. Tweek contuvo la respiración por la cercanía de sus rostros, y pudo sentir como su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble. Por su parte, Craig también sentía como si el corazón fuera a estallar de la emoción que lo recorría por completo. Su nariz estaba tocando la de Tweek compartiendo sus respiraciones que parecían volverse un solo aliento.

Tímidamente acarició sus labios con los de Tweek gentilmente, sintiendo un escalofrío al tocar la herida de su labio que él le había causado al golpearlo por error. Poco a poco los labios iban presionándose con más desenvoltura, explorando la suave textura de los labios.

Craig se separó de Tweek, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

─Lamento que te la hayas pasado mal por mi culpa, Tweekers─ se disculpó─. También lamento haberte golpeado, y todas esas cosas que te dije ese día.

─T-también lo siento, Craig. Por todo.

Craig depositó otro pequeño y tierno beso en sus labios.

─Te amo, Tweek─ susurró en el beso.

─Yo también t-te amo, Craig─ correspondió el rubio a sus palabras.

El pelinegro lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando que las cosas fueran así de ahora en adelante, que ya no tuvieran que lidiar con estúpidos problemas de colegialas enamoradas.

─ ¿Y quisieras ser mi novio?─ le preguntó esperando con todo su corazón una respuesta afirmativa.

─Sí─ susurró Tweek en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de los brazos de Craig que envolvían sus hombros─. Sí quiero.

Tweek acercó una vez más sus labios a los de Craig, que volvió a besarlos, lamiendo su labio inferior, obligando a que Tweek los abriera en un gemido.

Era así como siempre lo había querido: abrazar a Tweek mientras se besaban después de confesarse que se amaban, recorriendo cada rincón de esa cavidad húmeda y deliciosa, probar su sabor a café que despertaba su corazón, obligándolo a latir con fuerza mientras su lenguas danzaban amorosamente. Y había algo que lo hacía aún mejor que en sus sueños más locos:

Esta vez era de verdad.

Después de estar un rato abrazados y mirando el lago, Tweek habló:

─D-debo irme a casa, o mi mamá s-se preocupara.

Craig asintió, besando sus cabellos.

─Yo tengo que hablar con un amigo para agradecerle por algo.

─ E-entonces… nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

─Sí, nos vemos. Y Tweek…

─ ¿Sí?

─Te amo mucho, Tweek, y lo sabes. Nunca lo olvides─ dijo Craig sintiendo esas palabras como si fueran las más valiosas y verdaderas, las únicas que importaban en ese asqueroso mundo de mierda.

─Y yo te amo mucho también, Craig. A-adiós.

Se dieron un último beso y cada quien caminó en direcciones diferentes, pero de repente, Craig sintió el impulso de regresar por él y decirle que se fuera a quedar a su casa, era algo que le decía que no debía separarse en ese momento de él, al menos no en ese momento, y sintió una oleada de ansiedad, y que Tweek dijera "adiós" en lugar de "nos vemos" nunca le terminaba de gustar, según él, adiós era una palabra prohibida porque se podrían ver después y esa despedida sonaba muy tajante.

Para calmar la ansiedad y tratar de ignorarla, tomó su teléfono celular y escribió lo siguiente:

_En serio, muchas gracias, Thomas. Funcionó_

_Craig._

Pocos minutos después llegó la respuesta.

_De nada, Craig, cuando quieras._

_Thomas._

Cuando Craig llegó a su casa sorprendió a su familia por lo sonriente que se veía mientras cenaban. ¿Y ese quién era? ¿Quién se hacía pasar por el enfurruñado Craig Tucker?

Después de que terminó de cenar y lavó los trastes, subió a su cuarto a toda prisa y se encerró, lanzándose a su cama. No podía creer que Tweek lo hiciera sentir tan feliz.

Había pasado mucho desde que estaba tumbado en su cama sólo observando una fotografía suya y de Tweek cuando estaban en cuarto grado y ya debían de ser las diez y media de la noche cuando sonó el teléfono, que aún tenía secuestrado en su cuarto. Se levantó de la cama y observó el número que indicaba el identificador de llamadas y sintió un pinchazo de felicidad: Tweek.

─ ¿Bueno, Tweek?─ contestó instantáneamente.

─_No, Craig, soy la mamá de Tweek._

La sonrisa de Craig se borró enseguida.

─Ah, buenas noches señora. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

─_Craig ¿no habrás visto hoy a mi hijo?_

─Sí, señora, estuve con él hoy.

─ _¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Podrías comunicármelo?_

─Pero… Tweek dijo que iba a regresar a casa, eran como las siete y media, señora, él…

La explicación de Craig fue interrumpida por un sollozo de la señora Tweak que casi rompe su corazón.

─ _¡Mi Tweek no ha vuelto a casa!─_sollozó─. _¡Él me había dicho que iba a estar en la casa de los Marsh con Stan, pero él tampoco ha llegado a su casa! ¡Ya hemos llamado a todos sus amigos y nadie los ha visto, y Tweek no contesta su celular! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?_

Pareciera como si el sol de repente se hubiera vuelto negro y había dejado de irradiar calor, no había otra manera de explicar los escalofríos que había sentido Craig al escuchar a la señora Tweak, deseando nunca haber contestado el teléfono.

─No se preocupe, señora Tweak, voy a ayudarla a buscar, y en cuanto sepa algo le marcaré enseguida.

─_Muchas gracias, Craig, si sabes algo…─_un sollozó interrumpió sus palabras_─. Bueno, hasta luego._

─Hasta luego, señora Tweak.

Colgó el teléfono y respiró profundamente, conteniendo las ganas abrasadoras que tenía de llorar. No esta vez, tenía que darse prisa, tenía que encontrar a Tweek, tenía que…

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y esta vez, sin echar un solo vistazo, contestó el teléfono.

─ _¿Bueno, Craig?_

Era Kyle.

─ ¿Kyle? Sabes lo de…

─_Sí, por eso mismo estoy marcando_─ lo interrumpió, y sus palabras sonaban preocupadas y forzadas, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar─. _¡Si le pasa algo a Stan yo…!_

─Calma, calma─ lo tranquilizó Craig─. ¿Ya le preguntaste a Kenny? Stan iba a ir con él cuando nos fuimos.

─ _¡Ya lo hice! Stan fue con Kenny, y hablaron y luego, y luego… ¿Craig, dónde podría estar? ¡Y no sólo él, también Tweek!_

─También me preocupa, pero calma, vamos a encontrarlos.

─ _¿Por qué pasa esto? Justo cuando había hablado con Gary y él… yo iba a disculparme con Stan. ¡Le dije cosas horribles a él y a Tweek! ¡Yo les dije que deseaba que se murieran!_

─Escucha, Kyle…─ comenzó Craig, pero se interrumpió al escuchar sonar el timbre de su celular, lo cogió y vio que el que llamaba era Tweek─. Espera, tengo una llamada de Tweek, tal vez esté hablando con Stan o algo─ deslizó el celular y se lo puso en la oreja─. ¿Tweek? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con Stan?

─_C-Craig… a-ayúdame por favor…_─habló la voz del otro lado de la bocina, apena audible, asustada, temblorosa, herida─. _Ellos nos están lastimando… m-me capturaron a mí y a S-Stan... n-nos llevaron al barrio marginal, por d-donde vive Kenny…_

─ ¿Tweek, qué pasó? ¿Qué te han hecho?─ preguntó Craig sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba al escuchar sollozar a Tweek.

─_Ellos_…─ tragó saliva─. _N-nos han querido ha-hacer cosas… p-pero Stan se les e-enfrento y ellos lo tienen ahora mismo en un cuarto y… ¡T-tienes que venir, Craig, p-por favor!_

─Calma, Tweek, calma, voy a ir por ti─ le aseguró Craig, desesperándose, y sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas─. ¿Podrías describir dónde estás?

─_B-bueno… pasamos por unas c-canchas de basquetbol d-destartaladas… y hay m-muchas casas viejas y pequeñas, p-pero en la que nos tienen es muy gr-grande… ¡Gah! ¡D-debo colgar, Craig! ¡E-ellos vienen!_

─ ¡TWEEK!─ gritó Craig al escuchar que Tweek había colgado, impotente, deseando estar allí para defenderlo de esos bastardos hijos de puta.

─ _¿Craig? ¿Craig? ¿Qué pasa?─_ vociferó Kyle tratando de llamar su atención─. _¿Quién era?_

─Kyle, tienes que llamar a Kenny─ le dijo Craig tratando de hacer que su voz pareciera firme, luchando por deshacer el nudo en la garganta y secándose los ojos─. Tweek y Stan fueron atacados y los tienen en algún lugar de su barrio. ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

***Fin del capítulo***

**Extra: Sobre las llamadas telefónicas y la comunicación**

Kenny se sentía jodido, más que jodido, sentía como si estuviera hecho mierda, y no, no era porque un camión de doble remolque hubiera pasado cada una de sus ruedas sobre él, o porque hubiera caído del rascacielos más alto del mundo. Aunque eso ya había pasado, pero igual no era el caso.

Esa noche había pensado que sería buena idea llevar a Butters a que salieran a dar un paseo por el Stark's Pond, y tal vez sería el momento adecuado para preguntarle si quería salir con él.

Animado por la idea de pasar un buen día con Butters, Kenny le marcó desde su celular, acostado en su cama y esperando que el otro chico contestara.

─ _¿Bueno, Kenny?─_ habló la tierna voz de Butters.

─Hey, Butters. ¿Qué onda?

─_Bueno, nada, precisamente iba a marcarte._

Kenny sonrió al escuchar eso.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

─_Damien me dijo que fuéramos al cine, van a ir casi todos. Incluso invite a Bradley a que viniera conmigo._

─Ah ¿en serio?─ siguió Kenny la conversación, desanimado al escuchar que Bradley iría─. Lo siento, Butters, no creo poder ir.

─_Pero… ¿por qué?_

─No tengo dinero para pagar ni la entrada.

─_No te preocupes por eso, yo te presto─_ le ofreció Butters.

─No es necesario, Butters─ insistió Kenny─. Pero nos vemos mañana en la escuela ¿está bien?

─_Está bien_─ la voz de Butters se escuchaba decepcionada─. _Nos vemos mañana._

Kenny cerró los ojos tomando aire, esperando tener el coraje para decir lo que él pensaba decirle sobre salir mañana en una cita.

─ ¿Butters?

─ _¿Mande?_

Sin poder resistirlo más, Kenny soltó la bocanada de aire y todo el valor reunido se desvaneció con esa exhalación.

─Diviértete.

─_Muchas gracias Kenny─_ le agradeció Butters, y luego colgó el teléfono, dejando a Kenny con en celular en la mano y apretado contra su oído durante varios segundos.

Maldición, era un miedoso de mierda, necesitaba pedirle un consejo a alguien, así que marcó a la casa de Kyle, pero no contestaron. Maldijo mentalmente y luego marcó a la casa de Stan, y esta vez, para su alivio, sí le contestaron.

─ _¿Bueno?_

─ ¿Bueno? ¿Stan?

─ _¿Kenny? Sí, soy yo idiota, quién más… _

─Mierda, ¿siempre eres tan grosero cuando contestas? Como sea, eso no importa. ¿Estás con Tweek?

─_Sí, sí, Tweek está conmigo, y Craig también… _

─ ¿Craig? ¿Por qué el…? Bueno, ya me lo contarás cuando vengas a mi casa, necesito hablar contigo.

─ _¿Cómo? Carajo ¿es muy urgente que…? _

─ ¡Mierda, sí es urgente!─ lo interrumpió frunciendo el ceño─. Necesito que hablemos sobre… ejem, sobre Butters.

─_Ah, así que es sobre eso…─_ Kenny agradeció que Stan no se burlara de eso, no estaba de humor para bromas.

─ ¿Podrás venir, entonces? No puedo darme el lujo de gastar mi crédito para explicártelo todo.

─ _Claro, claro, voy para allá, no te preocupes─_ aseguró Stan y escuchó cómo le colgaron por segunda vez en el día.

Se tendió en su cama, debatiéndose entre dormir o hacer las tareas que tenía rezagadas desde hace mucho mientras esperaba a que Stan llegara. Bueno, siempre había tiempo para todo ¿no? Ya tendría tiempo para hacer las tareas.

¿Cómo la estaría llevando Gary con Kyle?

El chico mormón le había pedido ayuda a Kenny con algo que tenía planeado para hacerle ver al judío pelirrojo lo mucho que aún necesitaba a Stan y darles un empujoncito para que mínimo volvieran a ser tan buenos amigos como antes, y Kenny había aceptado gustoso, entusiasmado con la idea de lo que Gary tenía planeado. Seguramente para mañana Stan y Kyle volvían a ser los súper mejores amigos de todo el mundo, y si iba bien, ya planearían algo contra Stan, y una manera de arreglar el problema de Tweek y Craig.

Sonrió, pensando en lo bien que estaban yendo las cosas, deseando que algún día fuera lo mismo con él y con Butters.

***

─… enny… Kenny… ¡KENNY!

─ ¡Ah!─ gritó Kenny cayéndose de su cama, y mirando a Stan─. ¿Qué carajo haces aquí, vagina-que-escupe-sangre?

─ ¿Cómo? ¡No me llames así, imbécil!─ espetó Stan─. ¡Vine porque me pediste que viniera! ¿Recuerdas?

─ ¿Ah sí?─ Kenny hizo memoria: llamó a Butters, el hijo de puta de Bradley, llamó a Stan, se quedó dormido…─. Ah, es cierto, lo siento. Y por cierto ¿qué hacia Craig contigo y con Tweek?

─Tweek y yo cortamos─ le informó Stan, sonriendo, y Kenny lo miró sorprendido─. Craig llegó a disculparse con Tweek, pero estoy seguro de que a estas horas ya debe de estarle confesando su amor.

─Vaya. ¡Entonces sí que funcionó mi plan!

─ ¿Qué?─ exclamó Stan, sin poder creer lo que oía, con ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a Kenny por meterlos en ese embrollo desde un principio─. No estás hablando en serio, dime que no es en serio…

─Soy un genio, definitivamente─ declaró Kenny fingiendo altanería, pero en realidad estaba celebrando por dentro. Si lo que decía Stan era cierto y Tweek y Craig ya no tenían ningún obstáculo que vencer, y si el plan de Gary tenía resultado, solamente hacía falta darles unos cuantos soplamocos al chico Marsh para que se decidiera a hablarle a Kyle sobre sus sentimientos.

─… Como sea ¿para qué querías que viniera? ¿Qué pasó con Butters?

─Oh─ soltó Kenny y su rostro se ensombreció─. Necesito tus consejos, Stan.

─ ¿Mis consejos? Caray, creí que eras un genio en esto de tácticas de conquista.

─Vamos, no me jodas─ le rogó Kenny─. En serio necesito tu consejo sobre Butters.

─ Muy bien ¿cuál es el problema?

─ ¿Conoces a un tal Bradley?

─ ¿No es ese chico bisexual que conoció Butters cuando el asqueroso de Cartman…? Bueno, como sea. Sí, sé más o menos quién es.

─Estoy convencido de que a Butters le gusta ese chico y no yo.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no sales con alguien que esté enamorado de Bradley para darles celos?─ se mofó Stan.

─ ¡Stan, no estás ayudando!

─ Es lo mismo que pensé de ti todo el tiempo─ suspiró Stan─. Bueno, cómo sea. ¿Ya hablaste de Butters sobre esto?

─No realmente.

─Deberías─ aconsejó Stan─. Yo estoy convencido de que sólo tienes que decirle a Butters que quieres salir con él, y que así todo estará más que solucionado.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─Claro─ le aseguró Stan─. La comunicación es muy importante.

─Supongo que eso es cierto.

Stan lo observó durante unos segundos y se echó a reír.

─Nunca creí que vería el día…

─ ¿Qué día?─ inquirió Kenny, enfurruñándose.

─El día en el que viera a Kenny McCormick enamorado.

Kenny se ruborizó ligeramente, y frunció el ceño, golpeando a Stan con una almohada.

─Cállate.

─Bueno, supongo que debo irme, Kenny─ anunció Stan sin dejar de reírse─. Ya va a comenzar a oscurecer, y no quiero que me agarre la noche mientras me paseo por tu barrio.

─Sí, yo también creo que es lindo─ ironizó Kenny con amargura, pero de pronto sintió como si las cosas no fueran bien─. ¿Y por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa hoy?

─Mañana hay escuela, y no quiero levantarme más temprano sólo para irme a mi casa a recoger mis cosas.

─Bueno, está bien─ aceptó Kenny, sintiendo como si debiera insistir hasta que él se quedara, pero aún así lo acompañó hasta la puerta─. Nos vemos mañana. Y mucha suerte con Kyle.

─Más que suerte necesitaría un milagro─ rió Stan─. Adiós, Kenny.

Kenny asintió y tragó saliva, sintiéndose extraño con ese adiós, por parte de Stan, pero se limitó a subir a su cuarto para hacer la tarea, pero en realidad sólo se quedó allí, inmóvil, pensando sobre la comunicación.

Stan tenía razón, era muy importante. Si hubiera existido no hubieran problemas, Tweek y Stan habrían podido hablar tranquilamente con Craig y Kyle respectivamente para poner sus sentimientos sobre la mesa, y seguramente no habrían tenido que pasar por todas esas cosas tan agobiantes.

¿No era lo mismo con Butters y él? ¿Pero y si aún no tenía el valor para decírselo de frente? ¡Ah, pero los teléfonos eran un buen método de comunicación! Así que tomó su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Butters:

_Siento no haber ido hoy al cine, mentí, tenía el dinero pero no tenía las ganas, te compensaré. ¿Quieres tener una cita mañana conmigo?_

_Kenny._

Estuvo muy tentado a escribir también que lo quería, pero él siempre diría que habían ciertas cosas que no se decían por teléfono o internet, sino cara a cara, y esa era una de esas cosas de su lista. Se emocionó al escuchar el timbre que indicaba que ya tenía respuesta:

Sí, seguro que nos divertimos.

Butters.

Kenny apretó el teléfono en su pecho, sonriendo, pero casi se muere (literalmente) de un ataque al corazón cuando su celular vibró contra él, sonando fuertemente, esta vez indicando una llamada de la casa de Kyle.

─ ¿Bueno, Kyle?

Y con la noticia que le dio Kyle sobre la desaparición de Stan y Tweek, y tiempo después la información que le pasó de parte de Craig, la euforia se desvaneció.

¿Por qué de repente las cosas temían que ir tan jodidamente mal?

La próxima vez que muriera tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Dios y con Satán sobre esas bromas que hacían a los terrestres para pasar el rato.

***Fin del extra***

**Notas de la Autora:**

*Se protege detrás de un escudo vestida de granadera* Vale, vale, yo sé que prometí que tendría el fic listo para el sábado, y que hoy es lunes, y que tarde casi un mes en actualizar, pero espero que puedan perdonarme por mi atrevimiento.

Y bueno, faltan otros dos capítulos y el epílogo para que el fic diga bye definitivamente. No tengo la intención de trabajar en una secuela ni nada, porque sería pan con lo mismo, pero a cambio, prometo escribir otra historia de South Park, y uno que otro one-shot o draable.

Y si, Stan y Tweek se la van a pasar muy mal en el siguiente capítulo, pero no olvidemos que sus amigos irán al rescate ¿Fallarán o tendrán éxito? Lo he estado pensando mucho, sobre si acabar esto con una tragedia o darles un final feliz, o mitad y mitad (¿?) Así que espero que ustedes opinen sobre lo que quisieran ver.

El plan que tuvo Gary para animar a Kyle será revelado en el siguiente capítulo. Y también estuve muy tentada sobre escribir un ligero Cromas, pero creo que es mejor que se queden como buenos amigos, para no hacer el cuento más largo, lo cual no tendría ningún caso.

Y si, hoy abusaron del teléfono de casa y el celular. Seguramente las telefónicas se dieron su festín.

Los reviews no los he contestado, pero quiero agradecerles a todos por haberlos dejado. Pero no se preocupen, que los voy a contestar, pero quería subir el capítulo primero.

Nos vemos, muchos abrazos y besos. Espero que dejen reviews, porfitas *-*

¡Hasta luego!

_-D3aTh Th3 GirL, cambio y fuera-_


	6. La desesperación

**Title:** Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas…

**Chapter: **La desesperación

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **27 de Noviembre de 2009

**Finalizado: **12 de Diciembre de 2009

**Status: **En progreso (6/8)

**Pairings:** Style, Creek, Bunny, un poco de Candy, one sided Stary, ¿Steek? ¿Cryle?, algo de Dip. Y más conforme vaya improvisando xD

**Warnings:** Slash, Violencia (insinuaciones de violación), Lemon al final, tal vez.

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **La Resistance (Medley) South Park Movie Soundtrack

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**VÓMITO, CAFÉ, Y OTRAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**Capítulo Seis**

**La desesperación**

Jamás en toda su vida había corrido como ahora.

Eso no quería decir que no hiciera nada y se la pasara todo el tiempo rascándose el ombligo, no, al contrario, le gustaba jugar basquetbol y eso implicaba mucho movimiento, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Esta vez Kyle no tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para ganar un trofeo para su escuela, para ganar una apuesta por sus amigos, para demostrar que era el mejor, o para darle una lección al equipo contrario, esta vez era más serio, y le hubiera gustado que la razón fuera una de las anteriores.

Pero que unos tipos tuvieran secuestrado a Stan no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Tenía que llegar a casa de Gary y luego los dos irían a la de Craig, donde Kenny ya los estaría esperando.

"_Stan"_

Debía recuperarlo, no podía perderlo, no ahora que Gary le había hecho comprender lo mucho que lo necesitaba…

_***Flash Back***_

Kyle estaba echado en su cama, leyendo un libro, tratando de evadir con eso sus deprimentes pensamientos respecto a lo que había pasado aquel día en la fiesta en la casa de Token.

Aún podía ver la imagen de Stan sobre Tweek en una cama, los dos semidesnudos, sonrojados y respirando pesadamente. También podía sentir el odio intenso que sintió hacia Tweek por quitarle a su súper mejor amigo, y la ira hacia Stan por haber colaborado con la acción. Carajo, incluso aún podía recordar con que coraje les había gritado cosas tan horribles a los dos, cosas que, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no tenían ni una pizca de verdad, pero que salieron como si hablara otra persona por él…

"_¡TE ODIO STAN! __¡TE ODIO, TWEEK! __¡ESTÁN MUERTOS PARA MÍ! ¡OJALÁ SE MURIERAN DE VERDAD!"_

El libro que leía fue lanzado hacia la pared con fuerza y se echó a llorar, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, sintiendo como si se fuera ahogar por la intensidad del llanto, tratando de detenerlo sin éxito. Lo que menos le interesaba era que su familia comenzara a preocuparse por lo que le estuviera pasando, aunque veía indicios de sospecha en su madre, lo cual esperaba que fueran imaginaciones suyas. No quería otra guerra iniciada por su madre, y menos por ese motivo, sería embarazoso.

Escuchó que tocaron el timbre, pero lo ignoró, ya atendería Ike o sus padres la puerta, además, si alguien lo buscaba, no tenía la menor intención de verlo. Kenny podía ser jodidamente insistente, no sería la primera vez que viniera a verlo para convencerlo de volver a dirigirles la palabra a Stan y Tweek.

En eso estaba pensando cuando tocaron la puerta.

─ ¡Estoy estudiando!─ exclamó Kyle secándose las lágrimas, y recogió el libro del suelo rápidamente.

La persona al otro lado suspiró y entró sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho. Era su hermano adoptivo, Ike.

─No estás estudiando, a menos que estudies la aceleración de los libros lanzados hacia la pared─ le reprochó su hermano irónicamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él─. ¿Pasa algo, Kyle?

─No, no pasa nada.

─Pues tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Kyle bajó la cabeza, resignándose. Ike suspiró.

─Oye, Kyle, soy tu hermano, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

─Lo sé, Ike.

─ Entonces ¿qué te pasó? ¿Es un mal de amores?

─Podría decirse.

─Podría decirse…─ repitió su hermano, sonriendo─. Bueno, Kyle, sabes que si necesitas hablar sobre consejos amorosos, tu hermano es todo un Casanova.

─Un Casanova modesto.

─ ¡Hey! ¡No niegues que lo soy! ¿Recuerdas a la señorita Stevenson?

─Ah, cierto─ admitió Kyle, riendo al recuerdo de la fallecida profesora.

─Pero a lo que vine: Hay un chico rubio esperándote.

─Si es Kenny, puedes decirle que se vaya a la…

─No, no es Kenny, es el chico mormón. Jerry, o algo.

─Gary─ lo corrigió Kyle, frunciendo los labios─. Dile que no estoy.

Ya había anochecido, y eran las diez de la noche o poco más, según las cuentas del tiempo que había hecho.

─Eso no se va a poder porque ya lo invité a pasar, y está esperando en el sillón.

Kyle fulminó a su hermanito con la mirada.

─Muy bien, muy bien, ya bajo.

Ike salió del cuarto con una sonrisa, y Kyle miró el desastre que era su habitación: libros regados, ropa esparcida en el suelo, películas fuera de estuche, lo mismo que sus discos que estaban fueran de sus portadas, esperando a ser tocados en su reproductor. Tomó toda la ropa y la arrojó al armario sin miramientos, recogió los libros y los acomodó rápidamente en la estantería, mientras que los discos y películas encontraron su lugar en una caja de zapatos que encontró fortuitamente, escondiéndola bajo su cama.

Lo último que hizo fue tender bien la cama y ponerse su ushanka verde. Al menos el cuarto ya estaba un poco más decente.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y, sentado en un sillón, encontró a Gary esperando a que bajara. El chico parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, y aferrando una mochila en la mano.

─Hola, Gary─ saludó Kyle para hacerle saber que ya estaba ahí. El aludido perdió la expresión reflexiva, sustituida por una gran sonrisa.

─ ¡Hola, Kyle! ¿Llego en mal momento?

Sí.

─No, para nada─ mintió Kyle─. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿O algo para comer?

─No, pero muchas gracias, Kyle─ rechazó educadamente la oferta─. Sólo vine a hacerte unas preguntas rápidas, para que me des algunos consejos.

─ ¿Ah, en serio?─ se extrañó el pelirrojo─. Bueno, entonces ven, subamos a mi cuarto.

Los dos subieron las escaleras, Gary cargando la bosa y Kyle guiándolo hacia su habitación.

─Vamos, siéntate─ ofreció Kyle sentándose en una silla, y señalándole a Gary la cama─. Ok, ¿de qué tratan las preguntas?

─Estoy recogiendo fotos─ explicó Gary─. Fotos que le gusten más a la gente, para hacer un álbum.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Son paisajes?─ todo esto ya había captado el interés de Kyle, él era un fanático de las fotografías de paisajes, en especial de las cascadas.

─No, de hecho no, pero creo que son cien veces mejores que un paisaje─ le aseguró Gary, tendiéndole un álbum encuadernado de verde esmeralda. Kyle lo abrió sin deberla ni temerla, pero cuando las pastas del álbum se abrieron para revelar el contenido, casi sintió como si se quedara sin aire.

En la primera página del álbum había una foto muy familiar él y Stan. Stan y él. Juntos. Un año de edad, a lo mucho, jugando con unos bloques de colores.

─ ¿De dónde las sacaste?─ preguntó Kyle, perturbado.

─Vamos, continua viéndolo─ instó Gary, pasando la página para que viera las fotografías.

Kyle no sabía que pensar de todo esto. ¿De dónde había sacado él todas esas fotos? ¿Y por qué se las estaba mostrando? ¿Y por qué sentía como si fuera a llorar?

Todas las fotos que había en ese álbum eran exclusivamente de él y Stan, y más bien parecía una especie de recorrido por los años: comiendo juntos en sus sillitas altas, sus primeros triciclos, el primer día de clases en preescolar, la escuela primaria, Stan jugando fútbol americano, Kyle con una pelota de baloncesto, fiestas de cumpleaños, miles de días de campos, salidas, fiestas de graduación de la primaria y secundaria…

Eran demasiados recuerdos, y eran sólo suyos y de Stan.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu foto favorita?─ preguntó Gary, sonriéndole.

Su respuesta fue un fuerte abrazo, y el rostro de Kyle hundiéndose en su hombro.

─ Lo echo mucho de menos─ habló la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

─Stan te echa mucho de menos también─ le aseguró Gary, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda─. No son súper mejores amigos por nada.

Kyle asintió, separándose del abrazo y limpiándose la humedad de sus ojos.

─Pero le dije…─pausó su explicación y tragó saliva─… cosas horribles. También a Tweek.

─Entonces enmienda tu error─ contestó Gary─. ¿Por qué no hacen las paces?

─Las paces… tienes razón─ coincidió Kyle─. ¡Tengo que llamarle a Stan!

─Entre más pronto mejor.

─Oye, Gary…

─ ¿Sí?

─Muchas gracias.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Kyle estaban rebosantes de agradecimiento y alegría, y Gary se sintió bien por haber hecho esa buena acción para el pelirrojo y Stan. Por mucho que le hubiera dolido esta decisión.

─No es nada, Kyle, en serio.

─ ¡No, amigo! Es que no tenías porque hacerlo, pero aún así… en serio gracias─ Kyle estaba que no cabía en sí mismo─. ¿Y por qué nos ayudas?

"_Por Stan"_

─Es que pienso que una amistad como la suya no tiene porque acabar así─ le dijo Gary, mirando una de las fotos más recientes.

─Debería llamar a S…

No pudo completar la frase, el timbre del teléfono lo había interrumpido. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio el número en el identificador de llamadas.

─Es Stan─ informó, mirando a Gary radiantemente.

─Pareciera que lo invocaste─ bromeó Gary─. Anda, no lo hagas esperar más, Kyle.

El pelirrojo tomó con entusiasmo el teléfono y contestó.

─ ¿Bueno? ¿Stan?

─ ¿Kyle?

¡Qué chasco se había llevado el muchacho cuando se dio cuenta de que esa no era la voz de Stan, sino de la señora Marsh!

─Buenas noches señora Marsh─ saludó Kyle educadamente, aunque en realidad estaba tentado a colgar.

─Buenas, Kyle─ la voz de Sharon Marsh sonaba quebrada y forzada. Eso era extraño─. ¿No está mi hijo contigo?

─No, señora Marsh, seguramente estará en casa de Tweek o de Kenny─ contestó Kyle, frunciendo los labios. Sharon soltó un gemido lastimero─. ¿Pasó algo?

El pánico estaba comenzando a invadir a Kyle, sintiendo como las cosas no iban al rumbo más favorable.

─Stan no ha vuelto a casa─ le contó la mujer, comenzando a llorar─. También creí que estaría con Tweek, sé perfectamente que han estado saliendo juntos, y me dijo que hoy estaría todo el día en su casa. Pero Tweek no está en su casa tampoco, ninguno de los dos contesta el teléfono, los señores Tweak no lo localizan por ningún lado, no encuentro la agenda de mi Stan para marcarle a sus amigos, y…

─Tranquilícese, señora─ le pidió Kyle, cuando él mismo no se sentía de todo calmado─. Le ayudaré a buscarlo, voy a llamar a todos los amigos que pueda.

─Me harías un gran favor, Kyle─ le agradeció la señora Marsh─. Mientras iré a llamar a la policía.

─Le llamaré en cuanto sepa algo─ aseguró Kyle, y colgó el teléfono, mordiéndose los labios, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. Gary notó todas estas reacciones y se comenzó a inquietar el también.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Stan y Tweek están desaparecidos.

─ ¿Cómo?

─Gary ¿ellos iban a ir al cine con los demás?

─No, de hecho, Stan me dijo hoy que pasaría todo el día con Tweek─ respondió, sacando su celular.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer?─ preguntó Kyle, buscando como loco su agenda.

─Le estoy mandando un mensaje a Pip─ murmuró, tecleando a velocidad asombroso el mensaje─. Tal vez ellos cambiaron de opinión y decidieron ir…

Kyle asintió, aunque sabía que era improbable. El conocía a Tweek perfectamente, y sabía sobre lo mucho que le preocupaba no avisar a sus padres de su paradero, y mucho más a esas horas de la noche.

Sentía como si fuera a echarse a llorar en aquél momento. Stan estaba perdido, Tweek también, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, y para rematar, no podía sacarse todo ese remordimiento de encima, pensando en las últimas palabras dichas por él a los chicos en esa fiesta…

"… ¡OJALÁ SE MURIERAN DE VERDAD!"

Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso fuera a borrar esas palabras por siempre y dio al fin con la estúpida agenda, abriéndola al azar, cayendo en la letra K.

El nombre de Kenny estaba debajo del de su compañero de clase, Kevin Stoley, emulando a una especie de señal divina.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el teléfono frenéticamente, esperando a que contestaran, y le echó un vistazo a Gary, viendo como comenzaba a revisar el mensaje recién llegado.

─Stan y Tweek nunca dijeron algo sobre ir, ni está con ellos─ confirmó el chico mormón, haciendo realidad la sospecha de Kyle─. ¿A quién le está marcando?

─A Kenny.

*Fin Del Flash Back*

Kyle se había enterado por Kenny que Stan había llegado a su casa a hablar con él, sin Tweek, a quien había dejado con Craig, y que esa había sido la última vez que lo había visto, y que de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo. Luego había marcado a Craig, que confirmó que había estado con Tweek, y luego…

La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas a Kyle. Craig. Hablando por teléfono. Tweek y Stan. Secuestrado. Barrio de Kenny…

Después de eso Gary había corrido a su casa a tratar de pedir ayuda a sus padres y localizar a los demás para pedirles ayuda. Craig fue enseguida a la casa de Kenny para darle santo y seña sobre lo dicho respecto a la localización por Tweek.

Finalmente llegó a casa de Gary, que por primera vez en su vida parecía enfadado.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Gary?─ preguntó Kyle, jadeando.

─Hablamos a la estación de policía para pedir ayuda, pero ese idiota del oficial Barbrady no es de mucha ayuda.

─Hijo de puta─ insultó Kyle por lo bajo─. Voy a ir a reunirme con Craig y Kenny. Parece que vamos a ir por nuestra cuenta.

─Voy con ustedes─ se ofreció Gary.

─Pero podría ser peligroso, y tu familia…─ trató de objetar Kyle, pero fue interrumpido por Gary, quien estaba jalando echando a correr a dirección del barrio marginal.

─Que coman mierda. No hay tiempo que perder.

Kyle no podía creer que el que estaba hablando era el mormón Gary Harrison. Pero había tiempo para pensar en esos líos existenciales. Sacó su celular y buscó un número entre sus contactos. Soltó una exclamación de júbilo cuando dio con él, y llamó.

─ ¿A quién le hablas?─ preguntó Gary, sin dejar de correr, agitado.

─Oh ya verás─ dijo Kyle, sonriendo con malicia, atendiendo el teléfono en cuanto le contestaron─. ¿Bueno? Soy yo, Kyle.

─ ¿Kyle?─ habló la voz del otro lado─. ¿Qué chingados quieres? Te escuchas agitado.

─Necesito tu ayuda, Topo. Tuya y de Gregory.

***

Lo primero que sintió Stan Marsh cuando se despertó era que tenía un frío encanijado. Lo siguiente fue sobre su desnudez y lo entumecido que sentía su cuerpo a consecuencia de los golpes que había recibido.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Un tropel de imágenes y pensamientos acudieron a su mente. Tweek siendo atacado por unos sujetos en la calle. Él tratando de ayudarle. La paliza que lo había dejado semiinconsciente y luego…

Tragó saliva sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas y se abrazó así mismo. Miró a su alrededor y vio su ropa echa bulto en un rincón. Y en otro punto de la habitación estaba Tweek, igualmente desnudo y echado en la cama, temblando y gimiendo quedamente.

─ ¿T-Tweek?─habló Stan, tratando de levantarse, interrumpido por el dolor de su trasero. Reprimiendo un gritó, se levantó de una vez, casi llorando de nuevo por el dolor de todo su cuerpo. Pero tenía que llegar hasta su amigo.

─Stan…─ susurró Tweek con voz débil, moviendo una mano con dificultad, sin cambiar su posición boca abajo. Stan caminó con dificultad y recogió su ropa y la del rubio. Luego se dejó caer a su lado.

Viéndolo de cerca, Tweek presentaba un estado casi tan lamentablemente como él: su cuerpo flaco y pequeño estaba totalmente vapuleado, y Stan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no romper a llorar cuando vio la sangre y el semen que cubrían la cama donde estaba.

─M-me duele todo…

─Va a estar bien, Tweek, te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo prometo─ dijo Stan acariciando su mano─. Pero tiene s que ayudarme. Tu ropa… aquí te la dejo para que te cambies.

Stan se vistió lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo repugnancia cuando se tuvo que limpiar los fluidos de su cuerpo, y hacer lo mismo con Tweek, que no parecía tener las fuerzas para moverse. Las ropas estaban desgarradas, pero por lo menos los cubrirían un poco del frío. Después de vestirse hizo lo propio con Tweek con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, y luego lo volvió a dejar tendido en la cama.

─ Quiero a… ngh… C-Craig…─ rogó Tweek, temblando desde la cama mientras Stan verificaba la puerta.

─Te llevaré con él en cuanto salgamos─ prometió Stan, tratando de forzar la chapa, pero sin ningún resultado.

No estaba bromeando. En verdad estaba decidió a sacar a Tweek de ese horrible lugar y llevarlo con Craig, era una promesa. Pero todo se veía muy mal: él estaba herido, Tweek también aquellos tipos seguramente tenían armas, y no sabía exactamente donde estaba.

Nunca se había sentido más sólo, desgraciado e impotente. Apretó los dientes tratando de reunir el poco valor que le quedaba, decidiendo que no era momento para darse el lujo de renunciar. Para darse más valor forjó una imagen de su amado pelirrojo en su mente, y se hizo a sí mismo una promesa:

"Voy a volver para verte, Kyle"

***

En la casa de Kenny, Craig miraba su reloj impacientemente y echando un vistazo a través de la ventana.

─Ya basta, me largo. Sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

─No te puedes ir aún, Craig─ espetó Kenny, frunciendo el ceño─. Kyle vendrá, no deberías subestimarlo.

─ ¡Al carajo!─ explotó Craig, mostrándole el dedo─. ¡Mientras nosotros estamos aquí teniendo una linda charla, unos tipos tienen secuestrado a Tweek haciéndole quién sabe qué cosa!

─ ¿Te olvidas que también tienen a mi amigo?─ le gritó Kenny, perdiendo la poco serenidad que le quedaba.

─ ¡Pues pareciera que no te importa!

─ ¡Cierra la puta boca, imbécil!

Kenny estaba templando de ira y desesperación. Por supuesto que apreciaba muchísimo a Kyle, incluso a Cartman, y aunque Stan fuera el súper mejor amigo del pelirrojo, Kenny consideraba a Stan como el más preciado de sus amigos.

Maldición, estaba hirviendo de cólera por dentro, y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

─ ¡Al fin llegan!─ gruñó Craig, abriéndole la puerta a Kyle─ Vámonos… ¿Y ellos por qué están aquí?

Craig se refería a Gary y al chico castaño de aspecto desaliñado, con un cigarrillo en la boca, y una pala y una mochila a cuestas.

─Gary quiere ayudarnos─ dijo Kyle, apurándolos a salir de la casa, y al salir vieron un destartalado coche esperándolos─. Y yo llamé a Christophe y Gregory, y se apresuraron a ayudarnos.

Christophe se precipitó al auto para encenderlo y encendió el motor mientras los demás se subían, Kenny en el asiento del copiloto y Kyle, Gary y Craig en los asientos traseros, maltratados pero bastante amplios.

─Díganme la jodida dirección─ ordenó el Topo, tirando su cigarrillo por la ventanilla. Kenny le iba a ir indicando la dirección a la que había llegado a la conclusión cuando Craig le había dicho lo que Tweek había visto en el trayecto. Arrancaron tan rápido y bruscamente que se llevaron un susto.

─Esta mierda de chatarra vieja se va a hacer pedazos antes de que lleguemos─ dijo Craig, enfurruñado, frunciendo el ceño.

─Cuidado, es de mi bebé de quien hablas─ gruñó Christophe, sin despegar los ojos del camino. Craig le dio su dedo de en medio y miró a Kyle.

─Creí que habías dicho algo de que Gregory también ayudaría.

─Lo está haciendo─ contestó Gary.

─Está forjando una nueva La Resistance─ informó Kyle.

─ ¿Esa mierda que formó cuando iban a ejecutar a Terrance y Philip?

─Cuidado─ repitió en un tono aún más enfadado el Topo─. Es el trabajo de mi amante sobre lo que estás tirando mierda, perra.

─Esa información es innecesaria, puta─ le regresó el insulto Craig, comenzando a cabrearse. Sus nervios estaban demasiado sensibles.

─Cálmate, Craig, están ayudándonos ¿recuerdas?─ le hizo entrar en razón Kyle.

─Eso espero, o les meteré su jodida La Resistance por el culo.

Craig miró por la ventana, tratando de no llorar mientras pensaba en su Tweek. Su mano apretó con más fuerza la pistola que llevaba.

***

─Debe haber algo…─ murmuró Stan, registrando cada rincón de la habitación. Tenía que encontrar algo que lo ayudara a romper la chapa de la puerta, o por lo menos para poder defenderse de aquellos tipos si volvían a aparecerse por ahí.

Todo esto lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso: No sabía en qué momento pudieran llegar esos bastardos, no sabía si podía defenderse a él mismo y a Tweek, y los gemidos del rubio tendido en la cama no estaba ayudando mucho.

─No te preocupes Tweek, ya casi─ murmuró Stan, aunque parecía más bien un patético intento de convencerse de eso.

─S-Stan…

El pelinegro dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó hacia Tweek. El chico rubio tenía el rostro colorado, su respiración era pesada, sus ojos parecían estar abiertos muy forzadamente y su cabello y rostro estaban húmedos de sudor y lágrimas, y temblando.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ preguntó preocupado, acercándose a él. Tocó su frente y se alarmó al sentirla hirviendo.

─ Ngh… n-no me siento b-bien─ masculló en voz baja, casi imperceptible─. C-Craig… ¿D-dónde… d-dónde está?

─Ya casi vamos a ir a verlo─ mintió Stan─. ¿Quieres verlo?

Tweek asintió.

─Entonces duerme un poco, descansa. Yo voy a despertarte cuando nos tengamos que ir. ¿Ok?

─O-ok.

Tweek cerró los ojos y se sumió en un sueño profundo. Stan suspiró y tomó una de las roídas sabanas de ese cuartucho y cubrió a Tweek con ella. No era mucho, pero lo protegería de todo ese frío en la habitación.

Se dedicó a seguir buscando, desesperándose por no encontrar nada, cuando tenía a un chico enfermo a quién cuidar. Ya casi había registrado todo, menos…

Stan se agachó precipitadamente ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y buscó debajo de las dos camas. Debajo de cama donde lo habían arrojado encontró algo que le podría servir, sin duda, y casi grita de emoción cuando sus dedos tocaron el pesado martillo y unos clips.

Desarmó los clips y pensó que era su día de suerte, porque ahora podría abrir la puerta con uno de los clips, y aunque un martillo no era nada contra una pistola, por lo menos ya no se sentía tan inseguro, era un sentimiento estúpido, pero reconfortante.

Por desgracia, su felicidad se desvaneció cuando escuchó estruendosas risas aproximándose. Se apresuró a esconder el martillo bajo las sábanas de Tweek, esperando poder llegar a él a tiempo cuando lo necesitara

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando la vuelta se abrió y dejó ver a dos de aquella pandilla de secuestradores, con caras maleadas, no muy musculosos, uno rubio y otro de piel un poco más tostada y cabello negro.

─Veo que se vistieron. Eso hará las cosas más difíciles de nuevo─ dijo el rubio, mirándolos lascivamente.

─Váyanse al carajo─ murmuró Stan, con el ceño fruncido.

─Guau, la puta se quiere hacer la difícil─ se burló el otro hombre, acercándose─. ¿No te gustó que les dieran?

─ ¡CÁLLATE!─ vociferó Stan, casi desgarrándose la garganta, y sintiendo su cuerpo más mancillado que nunca. Esos idiotas habían sido, esos que estaban enfrente de él, mofándose de su desgracia, ellos que se habían llevado su virginidad, que lo habían herido a él y Tweek.

Él hombre intentó acercar su mano a Tweek para despertarlo, pero Stan lo impidió, agarrándolo de la muñeca, aplicando tanta fuerza que pareciera un intento de hacérsela trizas por esa presión desmesurada.

─ ¿Qué carajos?

─No lo toques─ rechinó los dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada─. O juro que te mataré.

La cara del hombre era un poema. La sorpresa estaba entremezclada con la ira y la inquietud que le provocaba la determinación de su rehén. Se aclaró la garganta y lanzó una carcajada, tratando de que pasaran desapercibidos esos sentimientos.

─Ya me tienes hasta la madre con tus jueguitos, niño imbécil─ gruñó, soltándose la muñeca de un tirón, mientras el tipo rubio se acercaba, mirándolos aún indecentemente.

"_Ahora. Ahora los tienes juntos"_

Stan alcanzó el martillo y, sin vacilar, le lanzó un fuerte golpe en el tipo que hizo que su cabeza crujiera y emanara sangre, salpicando a Stan. Antes de que el otro tipo pudiera decir o hacer algo, también encontró el fin de su vida con otro martillazo en la cabeza, y cayó junto al cuerpo sin vida de su compañero.

El pelinegro soltó el martillo en estado de shock, y se miró las temblorosas manos ensangrentadas, horrorizado. Había matado a dos sujetos… era un asesino.

Meneó la cabeza, tratando de enfocar su atención en salir con vida de ahí, y era mejor escapar ahora.

─Tweek, levántate─ susurró Stan, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y el chico se despertó, enfocando con dificultad el rostro de Stan.

─Quiero dormir… ngh…

─Podrás dormir todo lo que quieras cuando salgamos de aquí, te lo juro─ animó Stan, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Cuando los pies del chico tocaron el suelo y vio los cuerpos de los hombres en el suelo lanzó un grito, que, por suerte, Stan sofocó a tiempo, tapándole la boca con una mano.

─ ¿Q-qué…?

─Los maté yo, Tweek, ahora ven, busquemos que traigan algo útil.

Stan se agachó, buscando las armas que pudieran tener, sonriendo maniáticamente cuando encontró una pistola para él y otra para Tweek, y las llaves del cuarto.

Tweek se encogió de miedo mientras Stan hacía toda esa inspección, sintiendo como si la cabeza le diera vueltas. Nunca en su vida había tenido la sensación de estar tan enfermo y asustado. Eso hombres… ellos lo habían herido, y Stan los había matado con facilidad, según daba muestras el aspecto semi intacto de su amigo. Su mente trabajó con velocidad, llegando a una conclusión: Stan era más peligroso. Y él estaba con él, pero tenía que confiar en el pelinegro si quería salir vivo de ese lugar infernal. ¿Y si Stan decidía que era basura y lo mataba igual que a ellos? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco, acaso? ¿Stan también estaba perdiendo la razón?

Probablemente.

─Tweek, tienes que escucharme, porque de esto depende que salgamos ilesos ¿me oyes?─ le dijo Stan, tomando con fuerza la cara del rubio entre sus manos─. Por ningún motivo te despegues de mí, ese sería nuestro peor error. Cuando veas a alguien que no sea conocido para ti, dispárale, no importa si lo matas, el no tendría la misma consideración por ti. Mira a todos lados con atención, no bajes la guardia, y no hables ¿está bien?

Tweek asintió asustado, viendo como Stan comprobaba las pistolas. Como deseaba llegar al fin de todo esto.

─Toma─ le dijo, dándole el arma a Tweek─. ¿Sabes usar una pistola?

Asentimiento de parte el tembloroso rubio, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Stan se compadeció por su desgracia y le besó la frente, abrazándolo.

─No lo olvides, Tweek, voy a salvarte de este lugar y vas a ver a Craig.

"_Craig"_

Stan se levantó, dispuesto a abrir la puerta con la llave, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una explosión abajo, y luego otra, y otra, con poco intervalo de tiempo, seguida por gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Después siguieron los disparos.

─ ¿Qué diablos?

Tweek lanzó un ahogado chillido de terror. ¿Y ahora que estaba pasando? Todos esos gritos y ruidos estaban acabando con el poco raciocinio restante en él.

***

─Ok, llegamos─ dijo Christophe, deteniendo el coche sin llegar hasta la enorme mansión, que contrastaba entre todas las casas pequeñas, compartiendo una única característica: parecía abandonada como el reto de las casuchas.

─Sí, debe de ser aquí, no hay otro lugar que se parezca a la descripción de Tweek─ asintió Kenny, preparando su arma.

─ ¿De dónde sacaron tantas armas?─ preguntó Gary, mirando su arma.

─Tienen buenas armas, Christophe─ observó Craig, mirando su Beretta 92FS, el mismo modelo que tenían Kenny y el Topo, mientras que Gary y Kyle llevaban cada uno una Colt 1911.

─Por supuesto, es una lástima que no haya podido conseguir más armas─ habló Christophe─. Pero teníamos muy poco tiempo. Ahora escuchen.

Los demás asintieron, mirándolos con seriedad, tragando saliva.

─Esto va a ser muy peligroso, mucho, y no puedo asegurar que no haya bajas─ comenzó, tensando los labios, frunciendo el ceño─. Pero Dios es una perra y nos mandó esta desgracia para divertirse un rato, y dos chicos están ahí encerrados. Bien, esto es lo que haremos: Craig, Kenny y yo vamos a entrar por detrás, El chico del dedo medio viviente y yo vamos a disparar y eliminar a todos los que podamos, y tú Kenny, vas a buscar a Stan y a Tweek y mantenerlos a salvo. ¿Entendido?

Kenny asintió, poniéndose una gorra negra para cubrir su llamativo cabello, ya cambiado con ropa del mismo color, al igual que los demás.

─Kyle y Gary estarán apostados cerca de la entrada, listos para recibir a Stan, Tweek y Kenny y llevarlos a salvo hasta aquí, y disparar a quienes quieran interponerse. Le daré transmisores a cada uno, escucharán todo lo que pase, así que no lo apaguen, o le patearé sus culos. Kyle, debes estar muy atento a todo lo que pase con Kenny, sus transmisores estarán conectados, y cuando escuches que algo va mal, vas a ir a apoyarlo judío ¿bien?

─Bien─ aceptó Kyle, aunque no estaba del todo conforme. El quería encontrar a Stan personalmente.

─Gary, tu tendrás el transmisor conectado con el de Craig y con el de Gregory, que no debe tardar mucho en llegar. Avísanos si llega La Resistance, y oigas lo que oigas, no entres a la casa. No es conveniente que perdamos al último que puede llevar a los chicos a un lugar seguro. Yo tendré mi transmisor conectado a Kenny también, para saber cómo le va.

─Comprendo─ murmuró Gary, nervioso.

─Con suerte no necesitaremos la ayuda del resto de La Resistance. Espero que sea así.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─No quiero arriesgar también la vida de más chicos y mucho menos la de Gregory.

Nadie habló tras esas palabras, se limitaron a asentir y a bajar del coche.

─No hagan ruido, vayan lo más sigilosamente que puedan. Kyle, Gary, quédense en un lugar donde no los vean, pero puedan disparar.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron en otra dirección, y los tres restantes a otra.

─Esos hijos de perra van a probar un poco de esto─ rió el Topo escabrosamente, acercándose la casa sigilosamente, y pegando una especie de dispositivo en la puerta, y luego pegó otros dos, dejando un buen espacio entre ellos.

─ ¿Qué hiciste?─ preguntó Kenny, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta trasera.

─Les estoy dejando un regalito─ se mofó Christophe, sosteniendo un objeto pequeñito que parecía un control miniatura, y apretó uno de los diminutos botones. Acto seguido se escuchó una explosión, y gritos.

─Estás jodido de la cabeza─ susurró Craig, sin poder creer que acababan de volar una parte de la casa.

─Gracias.

Christophe sacó un pasador, y con él pudo abrir rápidamente la puerta, sofocando el ruido del clic del seguro con otra explosión.

─Estos idiotas no tenían bien asegurado este lugar─ murmuró Christophe─. O son idiotas, o tienen confianza en sus habilidades.

Apretó una vez más el dispositivo, y entraron justo cuando otra explosión destruía otro pedazo de casa.

Lo primero que vieron fue un hombre que estaba en ese lugar, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de ir de donde provenían las explosiones, pero cambió de opinión cuando los vio entrar.

─Ustedes, hijos de…

Pero fue callado por un disparo de Kenny, dándole en la mano donde sostenía la pistola, haciéndole soltarla y caer al suelo por el dolor.

─ ¡Kenny, sácale información! ¡Craig, sígueme, hay que cubrir a Kenny!

Kenny asintió y se arrodilló a un lado del hombro, apuntando su frente con el arma.

─Más te vale que me digas dónde están los chicos a los que secuestraron, o te vuelo los sesos─ siseó, sintiéndose tentado a apretar el gatillo ahí mismo─. ¡Habla, no tengo tu tiempo, cabrón!

─ E-están en el último piso─ desembuchó el hombre, asustado─. El cu-cuarto donde los tienen está al final del corredor, a la izquierda. P-pero dos de nuestros compañeros subieron para…

Dejó de hablar y Kenny sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima.

─ ¿Siguen vivos?

─S-sí…

─Pero entonces… ustedes… ustedes ya…

El hombre asintió y Kenny hizo rechinar sus dientes. No habían podido impedir que abusaran de ellos, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

─Muchas gracias por la información, pero… comprenderás que no puedo dejarte vivo. Lo siento.

Kenny quería olvidar que acababa de matar a un hombre, ignorando las salpicaduras de sangre en su cuerpo. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en encontrar a Stan y Tweek antes de que algo peor ocurriera.

Mientras tanto, Craig y Christophe escapaban del torrente de balas que trataban de apuntarles, escondidos detrás de la barra de concreto de la cocina, disparándoles a los tipos.

─Ya basta─ murmuró Christophe, encendiendo un explosivo con su encendedor, y arrojándolo. Craig escuchó la explosión y un alarido de dolor. Parecía ser que el explosivo le había dado a alguien justo cuando tronaba.

─ ¿Gary? ¿Cómo va todo afuera?─ preguntó Craig por el transmisor.

─_Gregory está a un minuto de aquí─_ contestó Gary por el transmisor, animado. Craig miró a Christophe y asintieron, siguiendo escondidos ahí, disparando y manteniéndolos a raya a base de explosivos.

Kenny subió corriendo la escalera, esperando llegar a tiempo para evitar que les pasara algo a Stan y Tweek. Esos días ellos habían sido los mejores amigos que habían tenido, no podía permitir a nadie hacerles más daño.

─ ¡Ay!─ exclamó cuando chocó contra alguien, y levantó la pistola al igual que el otro sujeto. Estaba a punto de disparar, pero un chillido familiar lo previno y distinguió las caras de los dos hombres.

─ ¿Ke-Kenny?─ tartamudeó Stan al ver a su amigo rubio parado enfrente de él.

El rubio ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, nunca había visto a los dos en un estado tan lamentable: Stan estaba pálido y sus ojos mostraban un mar de locura y miedo, además de estar salpicado de sangre, y lleno de rasguños, moretones y golpes en la cara, y Tweek mostraba los mismos rasgos descuidado del pelinegro, el único detalle diferente eran las mejillas rojas y los ojos afiebrados.

La ira de Kenny aumentó a niveles insospechados, y sintió deseos de regresar a dispararle al hombre asesinado por sus manos, y así hasta destrozarlo, agujerarlo por completo.

─Ay, mierda…─ murmuró─. Stan, Tweek… ¿están…?

─Déjalo, Kenny─ dijo Stan, con dificultad, aunque parecía contento de ver a alguien conocido, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas─. ¿Por qué están aquí?

─Venimos a rescatarlos─ explicó Kenny, y habló por el transmisor─. Christophe, los encontré. Los sacaré por la ventana de estos cuartos.

Silencio, y luego la voz jadeante del Topo se escuchó por el transmisor.

─_Hazlo, La Resistance ya llegó, estarán esperándolos abajo. Kyle, Gary, cubran las entradas._

Kenny asintió a pesar de que no podían verlo, y caminó hacia el cuarto donde habían tenido a los chicos como rehenes, haciéndoles señas para que los siguieran, y no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo, a pesar de toda su aversión hacia el cuartucho.

─Mierda─ murmuró Kenny cuando llegó al cuarto y vio los dos cadáveres tendidos en el suelo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos─. ¿Ustedes…?

─Yo los maté─ contestó Stan, mirando lo cuerpos con repugnancia─. Con un martillo.

─Carajo.

Tweek se mantuvo sin decir nada, viendo esos cuerpos ahí tendidos, y recordando todo lo que habían hecho, y las palabras que más le repetían mientras lo mancillaban: "No hables, no grites, ya cállate".

Se tumbó en el suelo, aferrando su cabeza y se puso a llorar. Kenny se arrodilló instantáneamente a su lado y miró a Stan, que lo miraba confundido.

─ ¿Quién más está aquí?─ preguntó Stan, preocupado desde que había escuchado a Kenny decir el nombre de Kyle.

─El Topo nos está coordinando─ contestó Kenny, sin dejar de abrazar a Tweek, y tratando de sacar al mismo tiempo una cuerda de su mochila─. Gregory viene hacia acá con la Resistance, aunque no tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere con eso. Kyle y Gary está afuera, esperando para llevarlos lejos de aquí, y El Topo y Craig están abajo, dándonos tiempo─. Tweek se contrajo en sus brazos, y dejó escapar un sollozo. Kenny suspiró y le tendió la cuerda a Stan─. Toma, amárrala a la ventana para que podamos salir por aquí. No creo que sea la mejor idea salir por abajo, por lo que puedo oír, siguen en plena balacera.

Eso era cierto, aún se escuchaban gritos, disparos, y explosiones cortesía de Christophe. Stan asintió y comenzó con su trabajo, mientras Kenny trataba de tranquilizar a Tweek.

─ ¡KENNY!─ se sobresaltó al escuchar un alarido de Christophe proveniente de su transmisor─. ¡Apúrense, un tipo subió! ¡Sácalos ya, sácalos!

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, la puerta fue derribada y un sujeto de cabello castaño, fornido y ancho, todo vestido de negro, les apuntó con una pistola. Stan volteó enseguida, y Tweek levantó la cabeza del pecho de Kenny, que trató de buscar su pistola. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

─Se acabó el juego, putas─ rechinó los dientes el hombre, y disparó.

El estruendo resonó en toda la habitación, y Stan recibió un impacto en el estómago, casi dejándolo sin respiración. Sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía y sus párpados se cerraban, cayendo en arco por la ventana a consecuencia del fuerte impacto.

Quiso enfocar el rostro de Kenny y Tweek, pero ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo escuchó gritos, y sentía como si estuviera cayendo, y cayendo… hasta que algo detuvo su caída y le pareció ver una cabellera roja y unos llorosos y desesperados ojos esmeraldas.

Luego no había nada más que dolor en su propia inconsciencia.

Kenny, al ver caer a Stan herido por la ventana, tomó su pistola y apuntó al hombre, pero este a su vez apuntó a Tweek, que chilló por toda la presión a su alrededor.

─ ¡LO MATASTE! ¡LO MATASTE! ¡GAH! ¡STAN!─ lloró Tweek, sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta.

─ ¡Cállate, bastardo, o te mato ahora mismo!─ le ordenó el hombre─. ¡Ya no digas nada, o te irá peor!

Tweek lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas. Ya no quería nada más, sólo quería morir, sólo que ría ver a Craig una última vez

─ ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!─ chilló Kenny, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

El hombre volvió a disparar, esta vez al muslo izquierdo de Tweek, que chilló de dolor y se derrumbó en el suelo.

─ ¡TWEEK!

─ ¿Quieres que lo mate?─ gritó el hombre, apuntando esta vez a su cabeza─. ¡Es mejor que no tientes a la suerte!

─ ¡Bastardo!

Kenny se lanzó contra él, desviando la dirección de la bala, que se incrustó en el pecho con un estruendo. Tenía que detener esto, tenía que matar a ese bastardó, pensaba llorando, pero sin dejar de forcejear con él. Ese pendejo había herido a Tweek, y había matado a Stan. Él le había quitado a su mejor amigo ¿qué más le podía quitar?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho, y un líquido que manaba de él, empapando sus ropas. Le había dado, le había disparado en el pecho, y Kenny les había fallado a sus amigos. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, tratando de tomar la mano de Tweek, como si con eso se pudiera aferrar al mundo terrenal. No quería morir, no quería morir una vez más, aunque sabía que iba a regresar, él no quería…

─B-Butters─ suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y el grito de Tweek resonó en la mansión.

Kenny McCormick estaba muerto.

Stan Marsh estaba muerto.

Y él lo estaría pronto.

─ ¡K-KENNY! ¡NO, KENNY, NO ME DEJES T-TÚ TAMBIÉN!─ gritó lastimándose la garganta, apretando la mano de Kenny. Su contacto con el chico fue cortado con una brusca patada en su rostro del hombre, que después se arrodilló a su lado y lo jaló de sus cabellos, tirando de él hacia arriba.

─ ¿Por qué no te callas de una maldita vez?

─ ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz?─ gruñó otra voz a sus espaldas.

El hombre y Tweek miraron hacia donde provenía la voz, al umbral de la puerta, donde un chico pelinegro lo miraba con ira, enseñándolo su dedo medio, y apuntando hacia él con una pistola.

─Vas a arrepentirte… ¡Te arrepentirás de lastimarlo! ¡Te vas a morir grandísimo hijo de puta!

Y disparó. Y volvió a disparar.

***Fin del capítulo***

**Extra: Es la resurrección de la Resistance**

Gregory esperaba impacientemente fuera de la sala de cine, preocupado. Christophe ya se había marchado junto a Kyle, Craig, Kenny y ese chico llamado Gary para tratar de rescatar a Stan y Tweek, y él estaba ahí, sin hacer nada, esperando a que se les ocurriera salir a todo esos chicos.

─La película fue buena, aunque me gustó más Crepúsculo que Luna Nueva─ escuchó decir a una voz conocida.

─ ¿Estás loca? ¡Es pura mierda!

Wendy Testaburguer y Eric Cartman.

─ ¡Chicos, al fin salen!─ les llamó Gregory, corriendo hacia ellos.

─ ¿Gregory?─ preguntó Wendy, arqueando una ceja─. ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te hacía de vuelta en tu país.

─No hay tiempo, Wendy, tenemos problemas─ la interrumpió Gregory─. Es sobre Stan Marsh y Tweek Tweak.

─ ¿Qué pasa con ellos?─ preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y Gregory vio salir al resto de los chicos.

─Los tienen secuestrados, y la policía no está siendo de mucha ayuda. Han ignorado el caso─ les dijo, y los demás ahogaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

─ ¡Hay que hacer algo!─ exclamó Clyde, y todo asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

─ P-pero ¿qué p-p-podemos hacer?─ preguntó Jimmy, alarmado.

─ ¡Timmy!─ exclamó… Timmy.

─Tucker, McCormick, Kyle, el Topo y Gary Harrison ya están en camino─ les dijo Gregory─. Ellos van a tratar de sacarlos de ahí, pero necesitamos apoyarlos.

─ ¿M-McCormick?─ preguntó Butters, angustiado.

─ ¿Gary Harrison?─Butters miró a Bradley de reojo, que parecía asustado y alarmado desde que había escuchado el nombre del chico mormón.

─Así es ¿quién va a ayudarme?

─No puedo creer que Tweek esté secuestrado…─ masculló Token y meneó la cabeza─. ¡Yo voy contigo! ¡Traje mi auto y puedo ayudar a llevar gente!

─Y yo tengo ganas de convertir a la gente en monstruos de caca─ apoyó Damien, fingiendo desinterés.

─ ¡Y yo!─ fue diciendo uno a uno. Gregory sonrió satisfecho.

─No podemos llevar a todos, pero vengan, les diré lo que tenemos que hacer: Pip, Jason, Kevin, vayan a buscar ambulancias que los lleven a la dirección que les voy a indicar. Jimmy, Timmy y Bebe, vayan a avisar a los padres de los chicos, tal vez ellos puedan convencer a la policía de hacer algo al respecto. Token, Clyde, Damien, Wendy, Cartman, Butters y ehm… amigo de Butters vienen conmigo

─Espera ¿por qué vamos a llevar a Wendy?─ reclamó Cartman─. ¡Podría salir lastimada, cara de verga!

─Puedo con esto, Eric─ le aseguró Wendy, y Gregory asintió.

─Tú y Wendy son buenos con las palabras y en manipular gente. Necesito que convenzan a los secuestradores para salir con las manos en alto. Butters y su amigo servirán como apoyo a Gary y Kyle, que están esperando para recibir a Stan y Tweek, y el resto y yo vamos a ayudar a Craig, Kenny y Christophe contra esos hijos de puta ¿de acuerdo?

─De acuerdo─ asintieron los demás.

─ ¡Vamos, que viva la Resistance!

Sólo tenían que esperar, aguantar a que por fin aparecieran para socorrer a sus amigos. Resistir.

Gregory deseaba que cuando llegaran no fuera demasiado tarde.

***Fin del extra***

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Mierda! ¡Maté a Stan y a Kenny, que hija de puta soy! Jajajaja, mentí, Stan no está muerto, sólo se fue de parranda. Vivirá, no teman ^o^ Por quienes hay que temer es por Craig y Tweek ^o^U

Lamento haber tardado tanto para actualizar, espero no haberlos defraudado. Cada vez se acerca más el final, ya lo decidí, espero no defraudarlos. Ya sé que soy mala escribiendo acción y sobre las pistolas… °-°U me costó trabajo, pero le pregunté a mi primis, primo, primísimo (¿?) y me dijo que esas eran las mejores.

Luego de esto seguiré con otro fic además de "Nuestro ABC"

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

P.D: No me dio tiempo de revisar los reviews, pero se los contestaré lo más pronto posible ^^ Mientras tanto, les agradezco desde aquí =D


	7. De finales felices y finales tristes

**Title:** Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas…

**Chapter: **De finales felices y finales tristes

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko/D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **14 de Diciembre de 2009

**Finalizado:**20 Diciembre de 2009

**Status: **En progreso (7/8)

**Pairings:** Style, Creek, Bunny, Candy, one sided Stary, ¿Steek? ¿Cryle?, Dip, Grophe, insinuaciones de Bradley x Gary.

**Warnings:** Slash. Violencia (insinuaciones de violación). Christophe siendo simpático con Dios. Lemon al final, tal vez.

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **No-one is there/Sopor Aeternus

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**VÓMITO, CAFÉ, Y OTRAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**Capítulo Siete**

**De finales felices y finales tristes**

"…_Sin embargo en mis ojos una pregunta existe  
y hay un grito en mi boca que mi boca no grita.  
¡No hay oído en la tierra que oiga mi queja triste  
abandonada en medio de la tierra infinita!..."_

_Pablo Neruda (Tengo Miedo)_

_**Tweek´s P.O.V.**_

Miedo. Tengo mucho miedo...

¿Qué son todos esos ruidos? ¿Qué son todas esas voces que me llaman, me gritan, ordenando que cierre la boca? ¿Y este monstruo al lado de mí, amenazándome? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice? ¿Por qué me quiere matar?

Yo debo ser muy malo…

¿Dónde está Kenny? ¿Por qué está en el suelo, sin hacer nada para calmarme?

¿Y Stan? ¿Por qué cayó por una ventana, dejándome sólo?

¿Dónde está Craig?

¿Quién es el hombre que está ahí? ¿Es Craig? No, no puede ser, Craig no mataría a nadie… ¿Y si es Craig qué haré? ¿Va a matarme?

No, no me va a matar, porque las voces dicen que si me quedo calladito, Craig va a amarme. Porque todos quieren que guarde silencio.

El silencio me da miedo…

_**Fin del Tweek's P.O.V.**_

Craig miró con frialdad el cuerpo tendido cerca de Tweek, mientras el rubio temblaba descontrolado, tocando el cuero cabelludo lastimado por el brutal agarre del hombre.

Tweek nunca supo en qué momento Craig se había movido, pero lo que ahora sabía era que los brazos del pelinegro estaban rodeándolo, estrujándolo contra él con firmeza.

─ ¡GAAAH!─ gritó Tweek, contorsionándose, tratando de huir, de soltarse.

─ ¡Calma, Tweekers─ le dijo Craig, besando su frente─. Ya está bien, no te preocupes… Te voy a sacar de aquí ¿está bien?

Lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo con cuidado y lo guió hasta la ventana, distrayéndolo para que su mirada no se cruzara con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kenny. Por desgracia, en el marco de la ventana aún estaba la sangre de Stan, y cuando los ojos del rubio siguieron el rastro rojizo y miró afuera de la casona hacia abajo, pudo observar que en el césped había una gran cantidad del líquido vital, donde seguramente había caído el cuerpo del pelinegro, ya retirado por los chicos que estaban abajo.

Comenzó a gritar enloquecido, llorando.

─ ¡No! ¡No me arrojes también!─ gritó Tweek.

Los gritos alarmaron a Clyde y Token, que estaban abajo, y se acercaron aprisa.

─ ¡Apresúrate, Craig!─ le urgió Clyde, extendiendo sus manos hacia ellos, mientras Token sacaba una manta para atraparlos─. ¡El Topo está herido, tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Gregory y los demás no podrán aguantar mucho tiempo! ¡Entre más rápido, mejor!

Craig asintió.

─Tweek, tienes que saltar─ le rogó, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos para obligarlo a mirarlo─. Clyde y Token van a atraparte, no dejarán que te lastimes.

Pero él no lo escuchaba, se limitaba a seguir vociferando. Craig comenzaba a preocuparse, seguramente escucharían los gritos de Tweek y los tipos vendrían a tratar de detenerlos. A matarlos, más probablemente.

─ ¡Tweekers, por favor…!

─ ¡Déjame ir!─ gritó, zafándose de la mano de Craig, tratando de correr hacia la puerta, tratando de alejarse de él, de todo…

Con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba era que en ese momento uno de los secuestradores se dirigía hacia el cuarto.

_¡BANG!_

***

"_Stan… Stan…"_

Una voz… ¿Una voz le estaba hablando? ¿No estaba muerto? O tal vez fuera un ángel…

El pelinegro se mordió los labios, sintiendo como el dulce sopor de la inconsciencia era retirado de él, remplazado por insoportable dolor, no sólo en su abdomen, sino que también en su cabeza, en todo el cuerpo.

─ ¡Ahhh! ¡Puta madre!─ gritó por la repentina punzada, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Ya no quería nada de ese dolor, solamente quería dormir… Sí, sólo tenía que cerrar sus ojos y todo estaría bien.

─ ¡No te atrevas a quedarte dormido!─ chilló una voz desesperada. Él conocía esa voz, ahora que lo pensaba. Era la misma de su sueño anestésico, era…

─ ¿K-Kyle?─ susurró con dificultad, sintiendo como su garganta estaba seca.

Frente a él estaba el rostro lloroso de Kyle, con los ojos hinchados, la piel más pálida de lo usual, y su despeinado cabello sin gorra.

Lo siguiente que supo era que no estaba acostado sobre algo inmóvil, más bien pareciera que estaba sobre algo que se desplazaba. Y otra cosa: su cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de su mejor amigo.

─ ¿D-dónde es…?─ un grito de dolor interrumpió su pregunta.

─No te esfuerces, amigo─ le dijo Kyle, mordiéndose los labios─. Ya se acabó, ya casi… Sólo aguanta ¿está bien?

─ ¿Qué p-pasó?

─Te dispararon y caíste por una jodida ventana, muy convenientemente colocada─ le explicó Kyle, y parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar─. Tienes suerte de que Gary y yo estuviéramos abajo para atraparte con una manta.

─ ¿Y K-Kenny y Tw-Tweek?

─No lo sé… Espero estén bien…

─ ¡Ya casi llegamos al hospital, Kyle!─ exclamó una voz que Stan también reconoció. Era Kevin Stoley, ese chico chino-americano fanático de Star Wars que la había hecho de pirata con Cartman, Ike y Clyde una vez.

─ ¿Qué…?

─Todos están ayudándonos─ dijo Kyle, tapando la boca de Stan con su mano, en un afán por mantenerlo callado─. Todo va a salir bien.

─Jason y Pip ya deben de estar llegando con las malditas ambulancias─ gruñó Kevin, sin dejar de pisar el acelerador de la camioneta de Token casi hasta el fondo─. Espero que no sean necesarias…

Kyle asintió, mirando a Stan, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver su delicado estado, y como se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos. Tenía que mantenerlo despierto de algún modo, captar su atención.

─Hey, Stan…

─ ¿Uhm…?

─Escúchame bien, pero no hables ¿está bien? No te sobre esfuerces.

Stan asintió, reprimiendo un grito de dolor. Kyle cerró los ojos, sin poder detener más tiempo las lágrimas.

─Lamento mucho lo que les dije esa noche en la fiesta ti y a Tweek─ comenzó a disculparse, tragando saliva─. Eso fue muy hiriente. Es sólo que… estaba celoso.

Los ojos azules de Stan miraron los verdes de Kyle. Su mirada se tornó vidriosa.

─Todo el tiempo estabas con Tweek─ prosiguió el pelirrojo, acariciando el cabello negro del chico en su regazo─. Sé que los dos se aman y es por eso que… tenía mucho miedo de que dejaras de quererme, o de que me cambiaras por él. Soy un envidioso ¿eh?

Una lágrima, dos… más sangre brotando de la herida de Stan, fugándose entre la improvisada curación que había hecho Kyle. Kevin ignoró la conversación, sintiéndose extraño por estar en medio de algo tan… íntimo. Bueno, al menos ya casi llegaban al hospital.

─ Perdóname por favor.

Kyle comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, sintiendo como todo pareciera irse de sus manos, y no era nada agradable. Sintió un apretón en los brazos, que lo obligó a encararse a Stan. Él tenía una dolorosa y temblorosa sonrisa en el rostro, pero se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza, a pesar de que sentía como su vista se oscurecía. Demasiada sangre…

─Te amo─ susurró Stan en voz casi inaudible, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza restante en su cuerpo. Su amigo lo miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír, dividido entre la alegría de escuchar eso y la preocupación por el alarmante estado de Stan.

─Yo también, Stan─ dijo inclinándose hacia él, besando su mejilla, salada por las lágrimas.

─Llegamos─ anunció Kevin, avergonzado por haber interrumpido el momento, pero apremiado por las circunstancias─. Voy a traer a alguien.

Kyle asintió y se dedicó a apretar un trapo limpio sobre la herida de Stan, tratando de detener en vano la sangre que emanaba, y levantándolo para irlo llevando hacia el hospital. Recordó aquella vez cuando estuvo tan enfermo y necesitaba el riñón. Ahora sabía lo que Stan había sentido.

Por su parte, Stan estaba feliz por haber confesado al fin sus sentimientos hacia su amigo, nunca se había sentido tan pleno y tan desesperado. Ya casi no podía sentir su cuerpo, entumecido por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, y todo comenzaba a volverse negro y frío a su alrededor. Ahora si estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de morir. Ni siquiera podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Kyle, quien iba caminando pesadamente, llevándolo casi a rastras.

"_¡No quiero morir! ¡No ahora!"_

─K-Kyle…─ sollozó, sintiendo sus párpados pesados─. F-frío… y-yo…

─ ¡Aguanta, por favor!─ le suplicó, tomando sus manos con fuerza─. ¡Kevin ya viene! ¡KEVIN! ¡APRESÚRATE!

El pelinegro sonrió al ver como Kyle apretaba el paso, para llegar a Kevin que ya venía hacia ellos, corriendo con varias personas que llevaban una camilla de hospital.

─Y-ya no…

Sintió como su cuerpo era colocado en la camilla y como lo llevaban a toda prisa, corriendo y gritando cosas incomprensibles para él. Intentó enfocar la cara de Kyle, quien corría a su lado, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

Desistió y cerró los párpados.

"_Todavía no quiero morir… tengo miedo…"_

***

Gregory estaba dentro de la casa con Damien, disparando a los que quedaban. Mierda, no se imaginaba que fueran a ser tantos, y saber que Christophe estaba herido y siendo atendido por Butters afuera no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. ¿Cuándo iban a llegar las jodidas ambulancias?

─ ¡Ya me harté!─escupió Damien saliendo de su escondite. Los secuestradores, al verlo salir, no tardaron en dispararle, pero se llevaron un chasco al ver que el cuerpo recibía el impacto y las absorbía sin dejar rastro.

─ ¡Qué mierda eres tú!─ gritó uno de los hombres, con los ojos como platos.

─El Anti Cristo…─ susurró con satisfacción al ver como los hombres temían ante la mención de su título.

Afuera de la casa, Wendy y Cartman escucharon desde su escondite los chillidos de los hombres mientras se encendía una especie de fogonazo.

─Carajo, ese pendejo está jodido de la cabeza─ observó Cartman, sosteniendo el altavoz. Wendy asintió y el Topo se acercó a ellos, con el hombro vendado.

─Están llegando más…─ murmuró, frunciendo el ceño─. La policía no viene, y las ambulancias tampoco. Dios si estás ahí, te diré: eres una maldita rata…

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?─ preguntó Wendy, angustiándose─. A este paso no vamos a poder sacar a Tweek.

─Y estas mierdas no ayudan a transmitir señal─ gruñó Christophe, observando su transmisor, y luego desviando la mirada a la casa─. No se me ocurrió que estos hijos de puta fueran tantos y estuvieran comunicados con los de otras bases. Estos no son unos secuestradores cualquiera.

─ ¿Y qué carajo son? ¿Para que tenían al hippie y al maniático?

─Bueno, parecen estar dedicados a la trata de blancas… Va sonar jodido y mala leche, pero… gracias a Stan y Tweek vamos a poder deshacernos de estos hijos de perra.

─ ¿De qué carajos hablas?─ demandó saber Cartman.

─Cuando estuve dentro me di cuenta de quienes eran─ les explicó el Topo─. Son una organización llamada Catena Di Morte. Gregory y yo los hemos estado siguiendo para destruirlos, pero no habíamos podido robarles mucha información… así que aquí estaban, quién lo diría.

─Malditos bastardos…─espetó Wendy, frunciendo el ceño─. ¿Y Stan se mejorará?

─Esperemos─ dijo el Topo─. Kevin y Kyle ya deben estar acercándose al hospital…

La respiración se les cortó cuando escucharon el chillido de Tweek y un grito de Craig que venían de la casa. Eran unos gritos demasiado aterradores, e inconfundibles.

─ ¡Mierda!─maldijo el Topo, tomando una pistola─. ¡Hagan lo que Gregory les pidió! Me temo que no vamos a poder prescindir de ustedes como teníamos pensado.

Wendy y Cartman se miraron entre sí y asintieron, preparando los altavoces y los distorsionadores de voces.

─ ¿Y a dónde vas tú?─ preguntó Wendy al ver que Christophe salía del escondite, corriendo.

─ ¡A tratar de salvarles el culo─ gritó, corriendo hacia la casa, con algo en la mano, que lanzó a la puerta principal de la casa.

─ ¡Pero estás heri…!

Una explosión ahogó las palabras de Wendy, y lo siguiente que supieron fue que el Topo estaba dentro de la casa.

─Le gusta volar cosas─ murmuró la chica, checando el equipo, y su novio asintió─. Si salimos de esta, promete que no vas a ser tan tacaño con los Oreos.

─Coño, puedes apostarlo─ asintió Cartman, frunciendo el ceño, y llevándose el altavoz a la boca, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta. Entonces habló, con la voz ronca y grave, gracias al distorsionador─. ¡Catena Di Morte! ¡Pedimos cese al fuego! ¡Repito, cese al fuego! ¡La Resistance! ¡Cese al fuego! ¡Pedimos cese al fuego! ¡Que salgan los líderes, de la Resistance y de Catena di Morte, por favor!

─¡Tenemos un trato que hacer con ustedes!─ apoyó Wendy, con la voz tan cambiada como la de Cartman─. ¡Podría interesarles!

Las balas siguieron escuchándose durante un buen rato, hasta que se hizo el silencio. Resguardados por la barda de un pequeño terreno baldío enfrente de la casona, Gary, Butters y Bradley miraban con aprensión la entrada principal, con las pistolas listas y cargadas, rogándole a Dios por no tener que usarlas.

Al poco rato, un hombre salió apresando una figura temblorosa, con una especie de sequito de por lo menos veinte hombres. Detrás de esta comitiva salió Gregory, y después salieron Clyde y Token, ensangrentados, y por el cojeo de Token, parecía que estaba herido, cargando entre los dos una figura inerte. Cerrando la comitiva estaba Damien, mirando amenazante al grupo, y llevando otro cuerpo, cargándolo en vilo.

El hombre que llevaba al rehén empujó a la persona al suelo, apuntándole con la pistola. La persona era Tweek, y soltó un chillido aterrorizado, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde fue arrojado.

Wendy trago saliva cuando comprendió que entonces la persona que llevaban Token y Clyde era Craig. ¿Qué carajos le habían hecho? Y el que llevaba Damien era rubio… ¿Acaso no era Kenny? Mierda, Kenny no parecía tener buen aspecto, y la chica esperaba que aún estuviera vivo.

─ ¡Más les vale que nos escuchen bien!─ demandó el hombre, escupiendo al suelo─. ¡No sé quiénes carajo son, pero tenemos al chico adicto a la cocaína y los superamos numéricamente! ¡Así que no crean que las cosas van a estar apegadas a sus demandas después de todas las bajas a nuestra organización!

─¡Oh, Dios, me rompes las bolas!─ dijo Cartman casi como un reflejo, y Wendy le dio un codazo─. No nos importa lo que hagas con el rehén. Uno de sus hombres ya mató al único secuestrado que buscábamos, Stan Marsh. Así que queremos hacer un intercambio con ustedes.

Cartman tragó saliva, al presentir como se acercaba la parte difícil, y Wendy apretó los dedos alrededor de la pistola, nerviosa.

─Van a darnos al chico rubio adicto a la cocaína─ prosiguió, frunciendo el ceño─. Y a cambio les daremos a una de nuestras esclavas.

─ ¿Sus esclavas?

Wendy salió del escondite, sosteniendo la pistola, pero dejándola abajo. Algunos de los hombres le apuntaron, pero el hombre que parecía ser el líder hizo un gesto con la mano, ordenándoles que no dispararan.

─ ¿Qué les parece el trato?

─Los dejaremos ir, ella será buena mercancía─ aceptó el líder, y Cartman sintió como su corazón daba un brinco al escuchar como ese cabrón hablaba de su novia. Estaba resultando─. Pero…

"_Argh, debían tener un 'pero' estos hijos de puta". _

Desde el escondite, tres rubios se tensaron, temblando, preparando sus pistolas.

─Pero…─ lo invitó Cartman a proseguir

─También queremos al chico castaño─ dijo señalando a Clyde, que respingó al ver el dedo apuntándole─. Y al niño gótico.

─Anticristo…─ murmuró Damien entre dientes, ofendido, casi soltando el cuerpo de Kenny para darle una lección a ese infiel.

─Y la cabeza de su líder─ apuntó a Gregory, que murmuró algo con rabia, y la frente en alto.

─Me rompes las bolas─ repitió Cartman en tono irritado, sintiendo como todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza, al igual que el maldito plan─. No podemos dejar que ese sea el trato, ya te he dicho como es que debe quedar acordado.

─Es mejor que lo acepten, si no quieren que los matemos a todo aquí─ replicó el hombre con malicia, mirando a Tweek, acurrucado en el suelo, sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola.

─Espera─ habló Gregory, frunciendo el ceño─. Este trato no es justo. Déjenlos ir, está bien si quieren mi cabeza, pero ellos no…

El hombre prorrumpió en carcajadas burlonas.

─ ¿Justo? No se trata de lo que es justo o no, se trata de que no salgamos perjudicados─ le sonrió cínicamente, y Gregory lo miró con repugnancia─. Apresen al castaño. Creo que hay que enseñarles una lección de "justicia" en el mundo real.

Clyde los miró asustado, dividido entre su sentido del deber ser y las ganas de irse corriendo a su casa, mientras dos hombres lo hacían soltar a un semi inconsciente Craig, dejándole todo el peso a Token.

─ ¡No, no!─ trató de detenerlos el chico de color, jalando el suéter rojo de Clyde, pero los sujetos lo golpearon en un pómulo, haciéndolo soltar a su mejor amigo─ ¡Clyde! ¡Déjenlo, cabrones!

─ ¡Token!─ chilló Clyde enloquecido, temblando , comenzando a llorar cuando lo arrojaron al suelo, al lado de Tweek, que parecía estar al borde de un ataque al corazón.

─ ¡Gah! ¡Ya no! ¡No nos maten!─ vociferó con voz aguda, siendo callado por una patada en las costillas.

─ ¡Que te calles, carajo!

Los gritos de sus amigos y el chillido del rubio hicieron que Craig despertara del todo, ignorando la herida de la bala que tenía incrustada en el hombro izquierdo, de la que aún manaba sangre, pero no demasiada como para decir que estaba en peligro mortal. Pero Clyde y Tweek…

_Tweek…_

─ ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo!─ gritó enfadado, soltándose del agarre de Token y tratando de llegar al líder. Gregory lo advirtió, y temiendo que el plan se fuera al carajo, gritó la clave:

─ ¡Cheesy Poofs!

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

El líder le disparó a Craig, pero erró su puntería por un codazo del pelinegro, dándole a Gregory en el abdomen, quien cayó al suelo, sosteniendo la herida ensangrentada, tratando de incorporarse de nuevo para defender a los demás, en vano.

Christophe vio todo esto desde el techo: la palabra clave para que lanzara las bombas de humo, Gregory herido…

─ ¡Cabrones!─vociferó, disparando hacia el líder, que cayó muerto instantáneamente por una herida en la cabeza─. ¡Corran ya! ¡Damien a tu puesto!

El Topo arrojó las bombas, y luego se colgó de la cuerda que había colgado del techo previamente, aterrizando en el caos.

Al ver todo esto, Cartman corrió a toda la velocidad que le permitía su sobrepeso para buscar a Wendy, pistola en mano. Por fortuna, Wendy venía corriendo hacia él, jadeando y asustada, pero ilesa. Cartman la abrazó y salieron corriendo hacia donde se escondían Butters, Bradley y Gary, escuchando unas sirenas que se acercaban.

¿Las ambulancias?

Por su parte, Token se dedicó a buscar a Clyde y a Tweek, disparando a los hombres que intentaban herirlo. Casi gritó cuando encontró a Clyde en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, con sangre emanando de su cuerpo, aunque no pudo identificar de donde, pero parecía que por fortuna no eran heridas mortales. Token hizo a un lado el dolor de su pierna herida y cargó a Clyde en sus hombros, como si fuera un costal, corriendo hacia el escondite.

─ ¡No aguanto más!─ murmuró Gary con aprensión─. ¡Voy a ayudarles!

─ ¡Pero nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí!─ le advirtió Wendy.

─ ¡No me importa, voy a…!

Una mano sujetó la muñeca de Gary, y el chico mormón vio sorprendido que era Bradley quien lo había detenido.

─No vayas─ murmuró el chico, soltando su muñeca y mordiéndose las uñas─. Por favor.

Gary miró sorprendido al chico, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y asintió, mirando con aprensión el caos envuelto por el humo.

Mientras todos corrían, Damien se quedó esperando a que el humo se disipara un poco y luego, con una sonrisa macabra, les prendió fuego a todos esos bastardos, valiéndose sólo de su mirada demoniaca y sin soltar el cadáver de Kenny, dándole tiempo a Christophe para tomar a Gregory en su brazos y correr, aliviado por escuchar varias sirenas en esa dirección.

─Lo logramos…─ murmuró Gregory, con una sonrisa forzada por el dolor. Christophe asintió, pero enseguida notó que algo les hacía falta.

_¿Dónde habían quedado Craig y Tweek?_

Cuando Damien acabó con la vida de todos esos hombres, los encontraron, tendidos en el pavimento boca abajo, en una curiosa posición: El brazo de Craig estaba extendido hacia el rubio, y lo mismo el de Tweek.

Así estaban. Sin moverse. En el pavimento. Sobre un charco de sangre que manaba del cuerpo de ambos y de los tratantes de blancas.

_No pudieron alcanzar sus manos._

***

Cuando Stan abrió los ojos, todo estaba blanco, demasiado blanco, tanto que creyó quedar ciego por el exceso de blancura.

¿Estaba muerto ahora sí?

─ ¿Stan?

El chico parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la luz, y sintió una oleada de alivio inundando su cuerpo al ver el rostro de Kyle y todos esos malditos aparatejos de hospital a los que estaba conectado.

─ ¿Kyle?─ habló, a pesar de la sensación rasposa que dejaban las palabras en su garganta. Carajo, necesitaba agua.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Hecho caca─ contestó bromeando─. Pero hemos pasado por peores momentos ¿no?

─Sí, aunque esta sí que fue una situación de mierda.

Los dos se echaron a reír de buena gana, y luego se detuvieron, mirándose fijamente. Tuvieron que desviar sus rostros, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en toda su cara, e incluso en sus orejas.

─Kyle, sobre lo que te dije…─ comenzó Stan, haciendo un esfuerzo por ser el primero en sacar el tema a colación─. Es en serio, no era porque sentía como si me estuviera muriendo ni nada. Me… ¿me crees aún cuando te digo que te amo?

El pelirrojo suspiró y acercó su silla a la cama de Stan, sujetando su mano.

─Te creo─ soltó casi como un suspiro, y luego reafirmó─. Te creo, Stan.

─Entonces tú… ¿Tú me…?

Los labios de Kyle se estamparon contra los de Stan.

─Yo también te amo─ declaró Kyle, acariciando su mejilla cuando se separó del beso. Stan sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio los ojos llorosos de Kyle.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Es que… lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que llegar a este punto, yo…

─Hey, pero estamos bien─ trató de animarlo─. Estaremos bien.

Kyle agachó la cabeza y la angustia se apodero del raciocinio del pelinegro.

─Todos están bien ¿verdad? Tweek y Kenny… ellos salieron bien del cuartucho ¿no? Y los demás…

─No estás para saberlo ahora, Stan─ negó el pelirrojo con la cabeza─. Sólo descansa ¿está bien? Aún estás muy delicado, y…

─ ¡Kyle! ¡Tienes que decírmelo! ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegaron tantos de los chicos?

Kyle meneó la cabeza y comenzó a relatarle a su amigo la historia, omitiendo la parte de Gary y el álbum fotográfico, comenzando desde las llamadas de la señora Marsh y Craig, como se habían puesto de acuerdo con Christophe y Gregory para rescatarlos al ver que la policía no iba hacer nada, como Gregory fue a reunir una nueva La Resistance, llegando al punto en el que Stan se había quedado: cuando había caído por la ventana.

─Después de que te… de que te hirieron…─ era evidente que para Kyle era muy difícil hablar sobre eso─… Kevin y yo te trajimos acá. Casi no lo logras, Stan.

Kyle se echó a llorar, y Stan acarició con su pulgar la piel de la mano de su antes mejor amigo, y ahora… ¿Amante? ¿Novio?

─Luego Kevin regresó para tratar de recoger los heridos, pero no pudo acercarse tanto porque se desató una balacera fuera de la casona.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─Bueno, Stan, prométeme que no te vas a alterar cuando te cuente ¿está bien?

─Lo prometo.

─Muy bien, entonces…─Kyle tomó aire─. Cuando caíste por la ventana, el hombre le disparó a Tweek en el muslo, y Kenny enloqueció, se puso a forcejear con el hombre, pero él le disparó en la cabeza y pues… lo mató.

─ ¿Mataron a Kenny?

─Sí, son unos hijos de puta─ espetó Kyle frunciendo el ceño─. Como sea, Kenny ya volvió a la vida y anda como si nada, ya lo conoces. Tuviste que haber visto a Butters cuando él aún seguía muerto, estaba todo enloquecido.

─Pobre Butters─ se compadeció Stan─. Pero sólo pasó eso ¿no? Nadie más está herido…

─En realidad… sí hubo heridos.

Stan tragó saliva, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado.

─ ¿Y qué pasó con Tweek? Dijiste que ese hijo de puta mató a Kenny, entonces él…

─Craig llegó a tiempo para rescatarlo─ lo interrumpió Kyle─. Pero…

─ ¿Pero qué?

─Bueno, Tweek tuvo una crisis nerviosa y no quiso saltar por la ventana para que Token y Clyde lo atraparan, e intentó huir de Craig, pero un hombre llegó, entonces… ─hizo una pausa y respiró hondo─… el hombre disparó hacia Tweek, pero Craig se interpuso y le hirieron el hombro izquierdo.

─ ¿Y qué pasó con Tweek?

─Damien llegó a tiempo para rostizar al tipo, y encontró el cuerpo de Kenny, así que se lo llevó con él todo el tiempo. Token y Clyde se arriesgaron a entrar enseguida cuando escucharon el disparo y los gritos de Craig y Tweek, ahí fue cuando hirieron a Token en una pierna, pero está bien, fue la única herida que recibió. Luego fueron rodeados por el resto mientras Christophe se escondía en el techo y Gregory se las apañaba abajo.

─¿Por qué se escondió en el techo?─ preguntó Stan, arqueando una ceja.

─Porque Cartman y Wendy estaban preparando la distracción─ explicó Kyle─. Mira, ellos iban a hacer como si estuvieran haciendo un intercambio entre ellos. Cartman fingiría que les iban a dar a cambio a Wendy si dejaban ir a los demás, pero ellos no quisieron. Decidieron que también querían quedarse con Clyde y Damien para su negocio de trata de blancas, y que querían matar a Gregory.

─¿Qué pasó después?

─Gregory se negó, ya sabes cómo es él. Pero pues el líder de la banda no estaba de acuerdo, e intentaron hacerle daño a Clyde, y golpearon a Tweek. Entonces fue cuando Craig reaccionó e intentó llegar al sujeto y… le intentaron disparar a Craig, pero le dieron a Gregory.

─ ¿A Gregory?─Stan estaba comenzando a alterarse en serio─. ¿Cómo está?

─Llegó muy grave al hospital, pero se está recuperando muy rápido, mucho más rápido que tú─ lo calmó Kyle, mirándolo severamente─. Sabes Stan, mejor te debería contar todo esto luego, acabas de despertar de un cirugía después de una semana de estar inconsciente, no quiero que…

─ ¿Una semana? Por eso tengo tanta sed…─se quedó pensativo y luego recordó que quería saber lo que había pasado─ ¡Pero olvida eso! ¡Dijiste que me ibas a contar lo que pasó!

─ ¡Bueno, pero entonces no te alteres!─ lo regañó el pelirrojo, pasándole un vaso con agua de la repisa, que Stan bebió con un entusiasmo casi grosero─. Bueno, pues Christophe soltó las bombas de humo para distraer a todos. El plan era que todos saldrían corriendo menos Damien, que quemaría a los tipos estos con sus poderes diabólicos, hasta que los matara, y vaya que lo logró. No quedó ni uno de ellos. Clyde quedó un poco herido por la confusión, pero está repuesto y reposando. Bueno… las cosas no fueron muy bien otra vez…

─ No le des más vueltas…

─Es Tweek─ los ojos de Kyle evitaron la mirada azul que buscaba el contacto visual─. Craig está bien, creyeron que estaba grave, pero en realidad sólo fue un rozón de bala en el costado como a Clyde.

─Tweek… ¡Tweek! Kyle ¿Qué carajo le pasó a Tweek?

De los ojos de Kyle resbalaron más lágrimas.

─No sabemos si va a despertar, Stan, quedó en estado de coma, recibió varios disparos en el tiroteo─ murmuró Kyle, hipando por el llanto─. No sabemos qué deberíamos hacer, pero él… y Craig está…

Sin poder aguantar más, Kyle se arrodilló junto a él, llorando, y Stan lo imitó, sin dejar de acariciar el suave cabello rojizo del judío, sintiendo como su respiración se hacía más pesada y como su corazón pareciera querer salírsele de su pecho.

─Prometí… prometí que lo sacaría bien… y… y entonces él y Craig podrían… podrían…

Al poco rato, Kyle había tenido que llamar a una enfermera.

***

Craig Tucker caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, ignorando el dolor de su costado y de su hombro, al fin y al cabo no era algo insoportable. Además, quería ver a Tweek, tenía que verlo para estar tranquilo.

Tweek. No podía creer como las cosas habían dado ese vuelco tan trágico desde su confesión a su novio, la última vez que lo había visto sonriendo, recordar los besos y los abrazos lo ponía aún más melancólico. Quería regresar a esos instantes, no vivir el infierno en el cual estaba ahora.

Para su sorpresa, ya había alguien a mitad del pasillo, y parecía que le había estado esperando.

─ ¿Kenny?

El chico estaba ahí de pie y Craig no pudo más que sorprenderse, recordando el cadáver de Kenny en el suelo, y viendo como ahora estaba ahí, pareciera que nunca había sucedido nada.

─Hey, Craig─ saludó el chico vestido de naranja, como siempre─. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

─Sí. ¿Y tú?

─Carajo, no puedo creerlo, pero me siento como nuevo.

─Puedo verlo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

─ ¿Me estabas esperando?─preguntó Craig, con curiosidad.

─Sí, sabía que vendrías acá─ contestó Kenny, bajando la mirada, y Craig lo imitó.

─Pues ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

─Vine aquí porque tengo algo muy importante de que hablar contigo─ dijo Kenny, hablando seriamente─. Es algo muy importante sobre Tweek.

─ ¿Qué pasa con él?─quiso saber Craig, mirándolo, esta vez con fiereza. Kenny le frunció el ceño, pero no como si estuviera molesto con él, sino con alguien más. Luego chasqueó los dedos.

─ ¿Para qué fue eso?

─Para que la gente no se acerque, ni escuche. Cuando pasen por aquí oirán un zumbido que los llevará a cualquier parte, menos aquí.

─¿Cómo hiciste eso?

─Tengo mis contactos. Ahora escucha lo que te voy a decir, es muy importante, así que no te alteres, tienes que escucharme primero antes de insultarme con tu puto dedo o de machacarme a golpes─ empezó Kenny, apretándose el puente de la nariz, gesto aprendido de Stan─. Dime, Craig ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por él?

─Tu lo viste Kenny, no me importaría matar por él.

─¿Y morir?

La palabra hizo clic en la mente de Craig y miró incrédulo a Kenny.

─ ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?─inquirió desafiante.

El rubio lanzó un suspiro cansad y miró el suelo.

─Tuve una charla interesante con Damien. Tal vez te convenga saber sobre eso.

─Deja de darle rodeos, mierda.

Kenny lo miró con profunda tristeza y sacó un reloj de arena muy pequeño de su bolsillo. Sus adornos estilizados eran dorados, y la arena emitía un destello plateado que hipnotizó a Craig, dedicándose a mirar la caída de los diminutos granos, y notó cómo restaban muy pocos en la parte superior.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─Mira el nombre grabado.

Craig de le dirigió al rubio una mirada llena de desconfianza y buscó la inscripción. Su corazón casi se paralizó cuando vio grabado en el reloj "Tweek Tweak".

─ ¿Qué significa esto?

─La arena que cae representa la vida─ explicó Kenny.

─Pero queda muy poca…

─Y por eso quería que lo vieras. Tweek se está muriendo, Craig.

El aludido lo miró incrédulo, meneando la cabeza con fuerza, sintiendo como si el alma se le cayera a los pies. No, eso no podía ser, no podía ser posible, porque… porque Tweek a estar junto a él ¿no? Ellos tenían toda una vida por delante, iban a estar juntos por siempre, se casarían en las Vegas, adoptarían un niño… ¡Tweek no podía morir!

─ ¡Haz que pare!─espetó Craig, tomando al rubio por los hombros y zarandeándolo─. ¡No dejes que muera! ¡Tal vez si volteamos el reloj…!

─Eso es imposible─ se opuso Kenny, soltándose─. Si lo hicieras sería peor, Craig, por romper las reglas el alma de Tweek quedaría atrapada en la Nada, sin posibilidad de reencarnar. ¿Quieres eso para él?

Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas y miró consternado e impotente como la arena seguía deslizándose.

─ ¿Qué puedo hacer?

─A eso mismo voy. No sólo hablé con Damien, los dos hablamos con Satanás, y lo convencimos para llegar a un pequeño acuerdo. Por eso mi pregunta ¿Morirías por él?

Ahora comprendía. Su vida ¿eh? Su vida por la de Tweek. Ni siquiera tenía que sopesar las opciones.

─Voy a hacerlo, si eso es lo que Satanás pide por la vida de Tweek, lo haré.

Kenny lo miró con tristeza.

─ ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Irías al infierno…

─No importa, como si no lo supiera después de atreverme a ser gay y además matar gente. Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa, Kenny.

─Lo que sea amigo.

─Que Tweek nunca sepa de esto─ una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla─. Cuando despierte, dile que me fui lejos de South Park, que te dije que nunca iba a volver. Por favor, dile lo mismo a mis padres y mi hermana.

─ ¿Por qué?─ preguntó Kenny sorprendido.

─Porque no quiero que nadie esté triste por esto. Menos Tweek, él menos que nadie.

Kenny asintió, sonriendo, cerrando los ojos en señal de aceptación.

─Así será, Craig─ abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás─. Damien…

En cuanto ese nombre escapó de sus labios, Damien apareció de la nada, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

─Kenny…

─Ya has escuchado a Craig. Está dispuesto a hacerlo.

Damien lanzó una carcajada escabrosa.

─Un trato es un trato, entonces─ sonrió Damien acercándose a Craig y tendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara. Craig la tomó sin titubear y le sostuvo la mirada al Anticristo─. Ahora, cierra los ojos, Tucker.

Craig así lo hizo y tragó saliva, esperando ser transportado al Infierno, donde sentiría como las llamas quemarían su piel, y todos los aullidos de dolor…

Lo que nunca esperó fue escuchar dos carcajadas.

─ ¿Ah?

Kenny y Damien estaba riéndose a no más poder, sosteniéndose sus estómagos y ciertamente no estaban en el Infierno, no señor, más bien seguía pareciendo el vacío pasillo de hospital. Sin poder contenerse les mostró su dedo.

─ ¿De qué se ríen, maricas?

Los otros dos lo ignoraron.

─ ¡Te dije que lo haría, Damien!

─ ¡Debí haberlo filmado!

─ ¡CÁLLENSE!─vociferó Craig─. ¡Exijo una explicación, AHORA!

─Vale, pero no te alteres─ dijo Kenny, con gesto divertido─. Verás Craig, sobre todo ese rollo de tu vida por la de Tweek… Era sólo una pequeña prueba.

─Sí, para ver si eras digno de haber hecho que ayer me pasara toda una tarde convenciendo a mi padre para que no tomara el alma del chico del café─ continuó Damien─. No te preocupes, el va a despertar hoy, y no vas a morir, ya Kenny y yo nos encargamos de todo ese asunto del intercambio de almas.

─Tweek… ¿va a estar bien?

─Así es─ asintió Damien chasqueando los dedos, y en el reloj de arena que sostenía Craig, apareció más de ese hermoso polvo plateado─. Ahí lo tienes, suficiente arena como para vivir la esperanza de vida promedio y estar a la par con la tuya y toda esa cursilería. Ahora deja de lloriquear.

Craig asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de sincera gratitud y corrió hacia el cuarto de Tweek.

Damien y Kenny se miraron entre sí cuando el chico enamorado entró, y se alejaron, Damien para marcharse y Kenny para ir a echarle un vistazo a Stan.

─ ¿Va a estar bien, Kenny?─ preguntó el Anticristo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─Que hayas renunciado a tu don. Sabes que si vuelves a morir, esta vez no regresarás.

─Nah, todo bajo control─ le restó importancia Kenny─. En realidad, estoy bastante contento de que por fin se haya acabado todo ese asunto de morir y revivir. Es muy estresante y da miedo. Además ¿qué hay de ti?

─ ¿De qué hablas?─Damien se hizo el desentendido.

─Pues tú también renunciaste a tu inmortalidad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

─Porque no bastaba tu don para que el alma del chico se salvara. Además está bien, aún tengo mis poderes diabólicos, y puedo ir a ver al maricón de mi padre cuando se me antoje, osea, nunca.

Los dos se rieron por el comentario. Y es que Satanás a veces era muy…extraño y marica.

─Además, tengo una puta razón para dejar de ser inmortal.

Se detuvieron cuando avistaron a dos rubios hablando animadamente, y Damien sonrió tan cínicamente como él lo haría, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Pip.

─Creo que yo también tengo una buena razón, yo la tengo para vivir, y tú para morir con el tiempo─ acordó Kenny, mirando a Butters, que al sentir la presencia de los dos les sonrió tímidamente e hizo un saludo con la mano─. Todo va a estar bien.

─Yo no estaría muy seguro─ negó Damien, y su rostro se ensombreció─. Esos chicos, Tucker y Tweak aún tienen un obstáculo por delante.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kenny lo miró angustiado, mordiéndose el labio.

─Le devolvimos la vida a ese niño, pero su cordura es caso aparte─ dijo el pelinegro, suspirando─. He visto lo que pasará con él, aún si vive, el trauma que tendrá.

─Damien…

─Quedar privado del habla y tener tanto miedo a la vida… ¿sería peor que morir?

Kenny no le contestó.

***

Al día siguiente, Craig Tucker estaba esperando a que una enfermera le diera permiso de ver a Tweek. Ayer había despertado de su coma, y aún estaban tratando sus heridas en el abdomen y el pecho, pero lo importante era que se recuperaría.

Craig sólo lo había visto desde el asunto del secuestro mientras estaba en coma, y era una de esas cosas que esperaba nunca volviera vivir en su vida. Ver a Tweek ahí acostado, tan frágil y pequeño, tan desamparado, se convertiría en uno de sus peores recuerdos. Al menos aún tenía la oportunidad de estar con él para siempre, gracias a Damien y Kenny. Iba a hacer una nota mental para no mostrarles el dedo a esos dos, al menos no tan seguido.

─Hola, Craig─ saludaron dos voces a sus espaldas. Cuando volteó vio a Stan siendo empujado en una silla de ruedas por Kyle.

─Hola─ devolvió el saludo─. ¿Ya estás mejor, Marsh?

Él asintió. Cuando recibió la noticia del estado de Tweek había sufrido una recaída, pero ahora estaba mejor y más animado, lo cual complacía en gran medida a Kyle.

─Escuchamos que Tweek ya despertó─ dijo alegremente Kyle, y Craig también sonrió.

─Sí, pero estos bastardos aún no me dejan pasar a verlo. ¿Ustedes también vienen a visitarlo?

─Sí, quiero agradecerle por todo─ asintió Stan, mirando a Kyle, y el pelirrojo puso su mano sobre la de su ¿amigo?

En ese momento, una enfermera llegó.

─ ¿Ustedes vinieron a visitar a Tweek?

─Sí─ asintió Craig─. Somos sus amigos. ¿Podemos pasar ya?

─No sé si sea conveniente…

─¿Por qué?─ preguntó Craig, conteniendo el impulso de darle el dedo. No quería empeorar las cosas.

─El chico no responde a nada─ informó la enfermera con preocupación─. Ya hemos hecho todos los estudios correspondientes, y no hay ninguna anomalía, no es amnesia ni nada, es sólo como si… no reaccionara a nada, como si no reconociera las cosas. Bueno, es lo que observamos

─ ¿Qué quiere decir?─preguntó Stan, confundido, y Kyle parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento.

─No me importa. ¿Puedo pasar?─insistió Craig y la enfermera asintió─. ¿Vienen?

─Es mejor que pases tú primero─ argumentó Stan─. A Tweek le hará bien verte.

Craig sintió agradecido y entró.

La habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba ayer cuando pasó después de esa intensa charla con Damien y Kenny, el único detalle eran las máquinas innecesarias que habían removido del cuarto, y claro, el detalle más importante era el ocupante en la cama.

Tweek Tweak estaba levantado, pálido y demacrado, sentado y con la espalda recargada sobre algunas almohadas, con la bata de hospital puesta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos, y no se movía en lo absoluto, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando Craig abrió la puerta. Esa mirada no parecía tener vida, y llenó de angustia al pelinegro.

_Esa mirada estaba desolada por el miedo._

─Hola, Tweekers. Veo que estás despierto─ saludó Craig, acercándose a su cama, sentándose a un lado de él─. ¿Puedes reconocerme? ¿Puedes... oírme o sentirme?

El rostro del rubio se encaró con el suyo sin una sola expresión además de la chispa de terror en sus ojos, como si estuviera labrada en piedra y el artista le hubiera puesto especial atención a la mirada. Tweek asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

─ ¿Te sientes mejor?─negación con la cabeza─. ¿De dónde te sientes mal?

Tweek deslizó una mano a su pecho y otra a la cabeza, sin hacer ruido, y entendió. El corazón, la mente… el alma.

─Los demás son idiotas. Ellos no entienden que no es alguna mierda del cuerpo, sino del alma─ murmuró Craig, abrazando a Tweek, sintiendo como una lágrima se le escapaba a pesar del autocontrol que trataba de mantener─. No es justo, Tweek. ¡No es justo! ¡Tú no tendrías que…!

Se interrumpió, incapaz de seguir con su queja. Odiaba toda esta situación con todo su corazón.

─Te amo─ susurró en su oído, estrechándole con fuerza, y besando su frente con cuidado─. Y voy a estar contigo por siempre, no importa qué.

Y la única expresión mostrada por Tweek la revelaron sus ojos llenos de lágrimas amargas. Como café. O como vómito.

Craig estaba contento por Kyle y Stan, que habían encontrado su final feliz. Tal vez su caso y el de Tweek no era el más afortunado. Maldición, eran el ejemplo de la pareja que acaba mal al final de una historia, de la princesa que no pudo ser rescatada a tiempo por el príncipe, la princesa que ahora estaba bajo un maleficio.

Sus pensamientos pesimistas fueron interrumpidos por la presión de una mano pequeña sobre la suya, y su mirada se encontró con unos ojos asustados, que se relajaron ligeramente cuando reconoció esos ojos oscuros.

Craig.

Tal vez… todo estaría bien

_***FINIS***_

**Último Extra: Baile de graduación**

**Stan's P.O.V**

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde todo ese caos. Carajo, incluso ya estamos por terminar la preparatoria, y de hecho, hoy es el día de la graduación.

Ahora mismo estaba caminando hacia la casa de Kyle para recogerlo e irnos al baile. Sí, así es, Kyle es mi pareja ¿genial, no? Después de todo ese asunto del hospital, le pregunté si quería salir conmigo ¡Y aceptó! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan feliz!

Aún me sorprende pensar que sobreviví para contar sobre este día, y estaba infinitamente agradecido con Christophe y Gregory por organizar nuestro rescate. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? En realidad fue algo muy divertido: Su organización se encargó de encubrir todos los desastres que hicimos, como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos estado ahí. Más tarde me enteré de que los sujetos que nos habían secuestrado eran una organización dedicada a la trata de blancas llamada Cadena Di Morte, un objetivo que el Topo y Greg habían venido persiguiendo desde hace tiempo. ¡Debieron haberse sentido muy satisfechos cuando por fin acabaron con ellos!

Por cierto, Gregory se recuperó bastante rápido y aprendí que es un hueso duro de roer el bastardo hijo de puta.

Como sea, cuando nos despedimos de ellos creímos que no los veríamos durante meses o quizás años porque irían a perseguir a otros objetivos o se irían a sus casas, Gregory en Inglaterra y el Topo en Francia, así que fue una sorpresa cuando los encontramos una semana después, sentados en nuestra clase. Al parecer esa era su última misión, presentaron sus renuncias, y decidieron quedarse en South Park y llevar una vida "normal".

¿Sobre Clyde y Token? Clyde salió del hospital después de que se aseguraron que estaba bien, y él regresó a los brazos de Bebe como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Tal vez era mejor así, porque según el relato de Kyle y Token, se la había pasado muy mal esa noche al pensar que se lo iban a llevar junto a Damien, y decidió que nunca más quería oír hablar de aventuras.

Token, al contrario, decidió que estaba bien que hubiera pasado todo eso como una especie de lección para aprender sobre lo importante en esta vida, y como nunca debemos dar las cosas por sentado. Él y sus padres ayudaron económicamente a nuestras familias para pagar los gastos médicos, y aunque no le tomó importancia a la deuda, a fin de cuentas la mayoría junto poco a poco el dinero para pagarles. No nos lo recibieron.

Jimmy, Timmy, Jason y Kevin se disculparon con nosotros por no haber contribuido en gran medida al rescate. En realidad, tenía motivos para estar en deuda con Kevin por conducir al hospital tan rápido, sino, seguramente no lo habría logrado. Y con los demás, bueno, por mí estaba perfecto que o hubieran blandido armas ese día, y a pesar de la inutilidad de los policías, ellos se habían esforzado.

Damien y Pip seguían juntos todavía, y seguramente lo estarán por siempre, era como si algo en ellos hubiera cambiado para mucho mejor. Claro, Damien sigue siendo tan gruñón como siempre, pero ya no usa sus poderes satánicos a diestra y siniestra como antes, y Pip… pues sigue siendo él mismo.

Y otra cosa curiosa: La última vez que Kenny murió fue el día en el que le dispararon en la casona, desde entonces, siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso. Me contó que lo que pasó fue que ya no sería capaz de volver a la vida, y no le gustaría morir permanentemente ahora, no cuando ya tenía tantos planes para el futuro, y el nombre de esos planes es Butters. Ah, hoy Kenny llevaría a Butters al baile, al fin y al cabo, ellos ya era pareja oficial a la semana de todo el embrollo, otra de las partes amables de lo sucedido, uno de los tantos cambios. Además, desde que yo comencé a salir con Kyle, Kenny y yo nos volvimos los mejores amigos.

A propósito de cambios, alguien quien cambió muchísimo fue Gary, ahora parecía más relajado, y me di cuenta de su nueva amistad con Kyle y el amigo de Butters, Bradley, y los dos parecen entenderse bastante bien. Nunca entenderé como pasó todo esto, pero me alegro por Gary. En el pasado fui un muy mal amigo para él, pero si algo he aprendido de todo esto, es que hay oportunidades para cambiar y perdonar, y ahora Kyle y yo nos hicimos más amigos de él. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Bradley con Gary me parecen más encaminadas hacia otra cosa, y no es precisamente amistad, pero bueno, solo queda observar cómo evoluciona todo con esos dos.

Cartman, por su parte, se volvió un poco más agradable. Sigue siendo un culón abusivo, pero por lo menos nos trata cada vez más como sus amigos, y con Wendy, bueno, me imitaré a decir que aún hacen fiestas de Oreos cuádruples, y a pesar de sus discusiones, ahora saben llegar a acuerdos.

Craig y Tweek… bueno… prefería no dar muchas vueltas al asunto. Me deprimía muy seguido pensando en ellos.

Cuando llegué a la puerta toqué el timbre, alisándome el cabello muy nervioso. Quien abrió fue Ike.

─Hey, Stan─ me saludó sonriendo─. ¿Pasas?

Ehm…

Dudé entre entrar o no. Mi familia ya sabía sobre mi relación con Kyle. El día que lo dije, mamá lo aceptó enseguida, a Shelly le dio lo mismo, y papá se puso histérico. Al principio no quería aceptar que su hijo fuera gay, pero un día el abuelo (que sorprendentemente seguía bien y sano, a pesar de sus peticiones para que "Billy" lo matara) dijo: "Ya sabía que Billy iba a ser un marica", y entonces comenzó a aceptarlo.

Los padres de Kyle eran caso aparte, ellos aún no sabían y no se los diríamos hasta cuando llegáramos a la universidad y rentáramos nuestro departamento, lejos de South Park. La señora Broflovski seguramente culparía alguien y nosotros no queríamos tener que formar otra Resistance en un futuro próximo.

─ ¡No es necesario!-dijo Kyle desde adentro─. ¡Ya salgo!

Casi suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando escuché su voz sacándome de ese apuro.

─Listo, vámonos─ me urgió cuando llegó a la entrada. Me sonrojé cuando lo vi y me llegó un astibo de su perfume. Kyle se veía muy bien en su traje de gala negro. Guau… era una buena cosa eso de que hubiéramos organizado una fiesta decente, y no lo hubiéramos logrado sin Cartman, Wendy, Token, Gregory y Christophe, que lograron reunir dinero gracias a cooperaciones, sus propios aportes, actividades y rifas.

─ ¡Nos vemos, Ike!─se despidió Kyle, mirando hacia atrás, donde su hermano nos hacia adiós con la mano.

─ ¡Diviértanse!─nos deseó con tono de complicidad. Claro, Ike no es ningún tonto.

─Me hubiera gustado llevarte en auto a la fiesta-me disculpé con Kyle, poniéndome colorado─. Pero…

Me callé. Estábamos teniendo una mala racha económica, y si a eso se sumaban las terapias que tomaba para salir adelante del secuestro y las consecuencias. Estaban ayudando bastante, pero en algunas noches aún me despertaba alguna pesadilla referente a eso.

─No hay problema, Stan─ me sonrió Kyle, ruborizándose mientras alcanzaba mi mano para tomarla ¿He dicho lo mucho que me gusta su sonrisa?─.Está bien así, no me molesta.

Hablamos durante el trascurso de los últimos sucesos escolares, y nuestros planes futuros, sobre mi beca en Deportes y su beca en Derecho, y otras cosas más. Casi ni nos dimos cuenta cuando llegamos al salón de fiestas, si no hubiera sido por el entusiasta saludo de Bebe, ataviada de rojo, que ya estaba con Clyde, que llevaba un traje color crema.

─ ¡Chicos, chicos, por aquí!─ les indicó, sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica─. ¡Es para el anuario!

Le sonreí a Kyle, y lo llevé a donde Clyde nos dijo.

─ ¡Que sonrían los tortolitos!─ bromeó el castaño, y Bebe hizo clic a la foto─ ¡Gracias por elegir al Foto Estudio Donovan!

─Stevens─ murmuró Bebe, riendo.

Stan y Kyle asintieron y pasaron al salón, donde ya estaban casi todos sus conocidos disfrutando de la fiesta.

─ ¡Chicos!─ saludó Kenny cuando nos avistó, y le hizo señas a Butters para que lo acompañara. Kenny iba vestido de azul cielo, al igual que su acompañante─. ¡Se ven bien!

─ Igual ustedes-les elogió Kyle, sonriendo─. ¿A qué hora creen que se anime la fiesta?

─ ¡Pues empecemos ya!

Los cuatro nos reímos y Kenny y Butters fueron hacia Gregory y Christophe, que iban llegando.

─Voy al baño─ le avisé a mi novio, recordando que desde el camino tenía ganas de ir. Kyle asintió y yo subí.

Cuando terminé fui a lavarme las manos, maldiciendo la falta de unos chingados espejos. Bueno, pero lo importante era que si tenían jabón.

En eso estaba cuando sentí unas manos que se aferraban de mi torso en conjunto con una respiración pausada en mi cuello, y un tropel de imágenes llegó a mi mente: golpes en lugar de caricias, besos nauseabundos…

Dolor. Miedo, mucho miedo.

Grité alarmado y me solté de los brazos, y no me pude calmar ni viendo que el extraño era Kyle.

─ ¡Stan! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Kyle!─ trató de calmarme, abrazándome y frotando mi espalda. Poco a poco me calmé y abracé a Kyle.

─Lo siento─ me disculpé avergonzado─. Yo sólo…

─Está bien, discúlpame a mí, no tomé en cuenta lo de…

Los dos nos miramos y nos volvimos a abrazar, esta vez atrapando nuestras bocas.

No me malinterpreten, amaba a Kyle más que nada, y me encantaría entregarme a él y que él se entregara a mí pero… a veces habían cosas muy difíciles de superar, por más que uno quisiera y le pusiera empeño.

Bajamos al salón y lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron cuchicheos y dirigí mi vista hacia donde se escuchaban felicitaciones y palabras de aliento.

Eran Craig y Tweek.

Craig empujando en una silla de ruedas a Tweek, que iba vestido de traje blanco, y Craig con su traje negro.

No me gustaba pensar en la desgracia de los dos, pero siempre me mantenía al tanto de los avances en la salud mental de Tweek. Seguía sin hablar, pero cuando íbamos a visitarlos, él ya parecía mostrar señales de reconocernos, y la última vez que vi que Craig lo miraba, me pareció ver un atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

─Hola, chicos─ saludé cuando llegamos a ellos. Craig me miró y sonrió. Nunca creí que nos fuéramos a convertir en amigos después de que durante bastante tiempo me la pasé besuqueando a su novio, pero ahora nos llevábamos bastante bien.

─Hola─ saludó también Kyle, y luego se dirigió a Tweek─. ¿Cómo te has sentido, Tweek?

Como era de esperarse, él no le contestó, pero lo miró con sus grandes ojo, y Craig contestó por él.

─Lo está haciendo bien─ dijo orgulloso─. Pensé que le haría bien estar con todos, para que se familiarice de nuevo, y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Desde el problema de los dos, Tweek dejó de asistir a la escuela y recibía terapias en su casa para tratar de superar su trauma. Craig, por su parte, comenzó a trabajar después de la escuela, y en las noches iba a casa de Tweek a hacer la tarea y tratar de enseñarle lo que habíamos visto ese día. No sabía si eso funcionaba, pero estaba seguro de que la presencia de Craig siempre era bien recibida.

─ ¡Chicos!─ llamó la voz de Bebe─. ¡Vamos, vengan a posar para la foto! ¡Necesitamos una foto de La Resistance para el anuario!

Gregory suspiró sonriendo y Christophe se encogió de hombros, y todos aquellos que nos habían ayudado ese día se reunieron para plasmar ese momento en una fotografía. Nosotros siempre seremos la jodida Resistance, después de todo.

─Stan, tu al lado de Tweek─ dijo Bebe, inspeccionando el panorama que daban todos.

─ ¿Estás loca, Bebe?─preguntó Kenny, pegando más Butters a su cuerpo─. ¡El vómito y el café no combinan!

Sonreí y miré a Tweek. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios partidos, aunque nadie además de Craig y yo pudimos verla.

_Clic._

***Fin del Último Extra***

**Notas de la Autora:**

No puedo creer que este haya sido el penúltimo capítulo del fic *llora* Y es que ya sólo queda el epílogo TOT

Y soy una grosera, aún no he contestado ningún review . Pero voy a compensárselo, en serio, ya verán cuando suba el epílogo verán de que trata.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo "VC y OCE". ¡Hasta el epílogo!


	8. Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas

**Title:** Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas

**Chapter: **Vómito, café y otras cosas extrañas

**Autor:** D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **22 de Enero de 2010

**Finalizado: **29 de Enero de 2010

**Status: **Completo (8/8)

**Pairings:** Style, Creek, Bunny, Candy, one sided Stary, ¿Steek? ¿Cryle?, Dip, Grophe, Bradley x Gary.

**Warnings:** Slash. No hay lemon después de todo, I'm sorry, no fui capaz ;o;

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

**Music: **In our bedroom after the war-Stars

»•·.·´¯`·.·•_**VÓMITO, CAFÉ, Y OTRAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS**_•·.·´¯`·.·•«

_A South Park FanFic_

**Epílogo**

**Vómito, café, y otras cosas extrañas**

_**Vómito…**_

Stan estaba asustado, asustado de lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro.

Asustado de las relaciones íntimas tras aquél suceso traumático, a pesar de todas las terapias tomadas.

Asustado, esperando la peor de las reacciones en Kyle, que lo abandonara a su suerte, incapaz de poder lidiar con toda esa tensión sexual acumulada desde el día en que habían partido de South Park para ir a buscar una vida mejor.

Kyle estaba asustado, asustado por estar entre la incertidumbre.

Asustado de provocar un ataque de pánico en Stan si trataban de llevar las cosas más lejos, a pesar de las palabras cariñosas.

Asustado, creyéndose de poca utilidad para la recuperación de su amante, de ver cómo iba perdiéndolo poco a poco, impotente.

─Stan, tú sabes que no es necesario─ insistió Kyle, disfrutando de las caricias de los dedos de su novio en su cabello.

─Pero yo quiero, en serio quiero tratar de nuevo─ insistió él─. Por favor, déjame intentarlo.

Kyle lo dejaba continuar, pero sabía que no iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

─Lo siento mucho… ya no puedo─ se rindió Stan, hundiendo su cara en el hombro desnudo de Kyle, y el pelirrojo lo abrazó.

─Yo te amo, Stan, y el sexo no es lo más importante. Estará bien.

Estará bien… estará bien…

_**Café…**_

Craig estaba sentado a un lado de Tweek, mirando con ternura como contemplaba el mar con asombro.

─ ¿Te gusta esta casa, Tweek?─ le preguntó, satisfecho por la fructífera inversión de la herencia de su abuela, acariciando su mano─¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?

El rubio se sobresaltó por el contacto, asustado, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, hasta que asintió, y esbozó una sonrisa.

En opinión de Craig, él iba mejorando mucho, y no podía estar más contento.

─Sabes, podemos ir a la playa todo el tiempo que queramos─ dijo Craig, acariciando su cabeza, contagiándose por la fascinación de su amante por la vista─. Pero a veces te tendré que dejar con la mucama para que pueda ir a trabajar ¿está bien?

Tweek lo miró horrorizado.

¡No! ¡Él no podía estar con nadie más además de Craig! ¡Porque…!

La mirada suplicante de Craig capturó la atención del rubio, que reprimió su impulso de dejarse llevar por su histeria.

Estaría bien, por Craig lo haría.

─C-Craig…

_**Y otras cosas extrañas…**_

─ ¡Kyle, tenemos correo de Craig y Tweek!─ informó Stan, entrando a la cocina con una carta entre las facturas.

─ ¿En serio? ¡Pues vamos a leerla!

Stan abrió la carta, y se aclaró la garganta, comenzando a leer:

_Queridos Kyle y Stan:_

_Esperamos que estén bien, escuchamos de Kenny y Butters que habían conseguido una casa y que Kyle pronto terminaría la carrera. Felicidades también por el trabajo nuevo, Stan, ojalá los podamos visitar pronto._

_Nosotros por fin conseguimos esa casa frente al mar de la cual les hablábamos. Tweek está totalmente fascinado con la casa, incluso me deja ir a trabajar sin que deba temer por él. Les mandaremos una foto, en cuanto consigamos una cámara, claro, mientras, pueden venir a visitarnos cuando quieran. Clyde y Bebe vendrán el último fin de semana de marzo, y también vendrán Damien y Pip. Cartman y Wendy ya se han pasado por acá, y les mandan saludos._

_Cuando vengan, Tweek tendrá una sorpresa para ustedes._

_Atte._

_Craig y Tweek Tucker_

─Woah, ya firman como "los Tucker"─ rió Stan─. ¿Qué te parece?

─Que me intriga esa dichosa sorpresa de Tweek.

─A mí también. ¿Cuándo iremos a visitarlos?

─No sé, habrá que mandarles una carta para preguntarles. Espero ya tengan teléfono.

─Oye, Kyle…

─ ¿Uhm?

─Algún día… yo también te sorprenderé.

─Lo sé, confío en ti. Te amo, Stan.

─Y yo a ti Kyle.

***

─Woah, correspondencia─ murmuró Craig─. De Stan y Kyle Marsh para Craig y Tweek Tucker. Copiones. ¿Te gustaría oír la carta, Tweek?

El rubio asintió, con la mirada ausente, fija en la ventana.

_Queridos Craig y Tweek:_

_¡Wow, hasta que se dignan a escribirnos! Respecto a lo de ir a su casa, claro, cuenten con nosotros, ya ha pasado un año o más de no verlos, y queremos contarles que hay de nuevo. _

_Además, hay tanto de que hablar sobre los demás ¿Sabían que Gary y Bradley se dieron a la fuga? Además, Kenny y Butters nos contaron que Gregory y Christophe pronto volverán de su tour por el mundo. ¿En serio estarán viajando o andarán en otros asuntos? Como sea, ellos vendrán dentro de tres semanas o algo así._

_¿Una sorpresa de Tweek? ¡Ya queremos verla! A propósito, dile que esperemos esté mejor pronto, ya extrañamos al paranoico Tweekers._

_Atte._

_Stan y Kyle Marsh._

Craig sonrió cuando terminó y miró a Tweek, acariciando su cabello rubio.

─Parece que todos lo están haciendo bien.

Siempre que Craig se ponía a pensar sobre lo ocurrido con todos en esos años de preparatoria, no podía creer que hubieran podido superar todo eso, y su mente siempre se remontaba al día en que comenzó todo:

Vomito descontrolado.

Café derramado.

Combinado en el suelo. Todo al revés. Muchas cosas extrañas.

─C-Craig…─ susurró Tweek, respirando apaciblemente.

El vómito con el café no combinan.

─Estoy contigo, Tweekers, y todo va bien ahora. Te amo mucho.

Silencio, y luego una voz hablando con dificultad. Un momento hermoso.

─Y-yo también…

Sí.

Todo está bien ahora.

_***FINIS***_


	9. Regalo y notas de la autora

**Notas de la Autora: **

*Llorando* ¡Ahora sí se acabó el fic! Fin, finis, end, owari, fine, telos, ende, en el idioma que gusten ToT

Y qué final tan asquerosamente meloso, con cero lemon, a pesar de todas mis promesas *detrás de un escudo* No me siento muy capacitada para escribir un lemon, pero en un futuro tal vez.

Claro que tengo una recompensa para todos los que me hayan dejado y me dejen review, porque gracias a ustedes llegué hasta ahora a 52 reviews, a pesar de que al terminar el primer capítulo no me convencía. Y eso, no tiene precio *-*

**REGALO DE LA AUTORA:**

Todos los que hayan dejado un review, o los que dejen a partir de este capítulo tiene el derecho de hacerme un pedido de one-shot o drabble de la pareja que gusten y manden, de preferencia de South Park, eso me facilitaría las cosas.

Si lo desean de otra serie, anime, etcétera, mándenme su pedido, y yo les avisaré si seré capaz de cumplir el pedido, de todas maneras, les prometo que tendrán su fic ^^

Así que… ¡Llame ya!

**SIGUIENTE SOUTH PARK MULTICHAPTER:**

_-PS: I can't forget you_

-Status: Comenzando

_-Summary: _

Todo comenzó el día en que a Kenny se le ocurre hacer una apuesta con Craig, la cual considera la mar de sencilla: salir con Stan y convencerlo de perder su virginidad con él.

Pero nadie estaba preparado para las consecuencias que acarreó este juego cruel.

"_...Pero no he terminado de escribir, y es necesario finalizar lo comenzado ¿no, Stan? Por eso te dejo una posdata: No puedo olvidarte. __Atte. Kenny"._

-Pairings: Stenny, Style, Bunny, Bratters, Toyde, Creek/Creekomas/Twomas, Twyde, Crenny, Bendy, Kyman, Tovin, Dip, Grophe.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER "VÓMITO, CAFÉ, Y OTRAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS"!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES FICS!**


End file.
